Любовь детей не учит, только кровь (Love isn't brains children )
by Sevima
Summary: Шерлок, человек с множеством секретов, каким-то образом упустил, что у его вполне нормального, тихого Джона появилось несколько своих собственных тайн. И, благодаря "Падению" и охоте на Мориарти, все секреты выйдут наружу. Что же они будут делать дальше?
1. Chapter 1

**Авторы:** Acherona, trulywicked

**Оригинальное название:** Love isn't brains children, it's blood

**Разрешение на перевод:** получено.

**Отказ:** Герои принадлежат АКД и господам Моффату и Гейтиссу. История - авторам. Я лишь переводчик. Материальной выгоды не извлекаю.

**Доп. предупреждения:** Шерлок-вампир, некоторые отсылки к сверхестественному и прочим мифам на тему вампиров. Плюс, в качестве названия взята фраза из серии "Прогулка влюбленных" сериала "Баффи - истребительница вампиров".

**От переводчика:** события разворачиваются сразу после второго сезона. Все мы, конечно же, уже видели третий, но меня заинтересовала сама тема, и я захотела перевести этот фанфик. Надеюсь, у него найдутся свои поклонники.

* * *

**Глава 1 **

Шерлок наблюдал, как Джон стоит около его могилы, и что-то слабо, но навязчиво, кололо в области сердца. Он знал, что большинство идиотов, падших жертвой романтических представлений о ему подобных, были бы потрясены, обнаружив, что его сердце тоже бьется, просто гораздо медленнее человеческого. Чтобы его пульс сравнился с пульсом обычного человека, ему нужно лишь усилием воли заставлять свое сердце биться чаще или же просто постоянно быть в гуще чрезвычайно занимательных для него событий. У людей о таких, как он, вообще сложилось множество ошибочных представлений. Они могут есть нормальную пищу, отражаются в зеркалах, не спят в гробах, не сгорают под лучами солнца и не превращаются в пепел после смерти. Когда кого-то из них убивают, их дух покидает тело (труп), как и у обычных людей. Вот только действительно убить их гораздо сложнее, чем простого человека.

Бессмертие дает некоторые преимущества, но это не означает неуязвимость. Ни в смерти, ни, что беспокоило Шерлока гораздо больше, в любви. Порочный мотиватор, как он назвал это однажды, как, впрочем, оно и было. Это терзало и мучило его сердце, что совершенно ему не нравилось. Возможно, ему понравилось бы это чуть больше, если бы он мог сейчас подойти к склоненному над его могилой мужчине, и если бы у него была хоть малейшая надежда на взаимность. Но первое просто не обсуждается, а второе - очень нежелательно ввиду низкой вероятности положительного исхода сего безумного предположения.

Проследив, как Джон медленно удалился от его могилы, он в очередной раз проклял тот факт, что вместе с жаждой крови не приходит бездушие и бессердечие. Весьма неприятно чувствовать вину и печаль, видя все это.

Джон решил, что видит привидение Шерлока, стоящего в тени и наблюдающего, как он изливает душу у сыщика над могилой. Посадив миссис Хадсон в такси, он еще раз, прищурившись, осмотрел территорию кладбища. Заходя с подветренной стороны от его соседа по квартире, лучшего друга, вампира и любви всей жизни, он все равно не мог остаться незамеченным.

Он все еще видел, как Шерлок стоял в тени деревьев, смотря на пустую могилу. Джон бесшумно подкрался к предположительно мертвому консультирующему детективу:

- Ты знаешь, что ты просто чертов ублюдок? Лживый засранец! Как ты мог так со мной поступить? Просто взял и спрыгнул с крыши. Даже не предупредил! Ты же мой лучший друг, тот, кому я верил больше, чем кому-либо, а ты смеешь вытворять такие идиотские вещи! - произнес Джон низким, с рычащими нотками голосом. Он и не предполагал, что так разозлиться на Шерлока. - Ты хоть представляешь, как я себя чувствовал? Если бы я не знал, что ты не можешь умереть от этого, ты бы просто убил меня этим, чертова скотина!

Если бы прямо сейчас кто-то наблюдал за ними, он бы увидел неслыханную картину: челюсть Шерлока Холмса отвисла в немом шоке. Что-то в его голове щелкнуло, и мысли все-таки собрались в аккуратную кучку, с Джоном, как главным героем оных, во главе, и сыщик выдал:

- Что? - не особо умно получилось.

Джон просто-таки трясся от злости. В любое другое время, видя онемевшего от шока Шерлока, он бы, возможно, изрядно повеселился, но сейчас его замешательство лишь усилило гнев доктора. Не раздумывая ни секунды, он замахнулся и со всей силы заехал Шерлоку кулаком по лицу, с удовлетворением слыша хруст ломающихся костей. Это, конечно, не было сильным или долговременным повреждением для вампира, но прямо сейчас ему больно. Джону было достаточно и этого. Даже возможные трещины в костях его собственной руки того стоили.

- Не могу поверить, что ты мог так поступить!

Шерлок от силы удара приземлился прямо на пятую точку, держась за поврежденный нос.

- Черт, - больно. И очень.

Он давно привык к незначительным повреждениям, но нос ему не ломали со времен королевы Виктории, а кулаки Джона больше похожи на кувалды. Он конечно знал, что его друг силен, но такого не ожидал. Скелет вампира намного прочнее человеческого, поэтому и силы в удар надо вложить значительно больше. Так что сила, как оказалось, скрытая в компактном теле Джона, одновременно восхищала и ошеломляюще возбуждала. И запах его собственной крови совершенно не помогал успокоиться.

Самостоятельно вправив нос на полагающееся ему место, все же продолжая зажимать его ладонью, Шерлок поднял взгляд на Джона:

- Я был вынужден.

- Нифига подобного! Ты мог устроить все совершенно иначе, - Джон наклонился к детективу, схватил его за лацканы просто возмутительно сексуального пальто и поставил вампира на ноги. - Ты больше не один, Шерлок! Я думал, ты это понял. Ты действительно так мало мне веришь, что решил, будто я откажусь тебе помочь? - он все еще тихо рычал, испытывая злость и боль одновременно. Джон оставил всю свою прошлую жизнь, когда переехал в их квартиру, когда подружился и, в конце концов, полюбил этого инфантильного засранца, стоящего прямо перед ним. А он все еще ему не верит... это больно.

- Нет, Джон, именно что вынужден. Если бы я не прыгнул, трое снайперов сделали бы свои выстрелы. Один - в Лестрейда, второй - в миссис Хадсон, и третий - в тебя, - он схватил Джона за запястье, чувствуя его напряжение, силу и злость. Он почти поддался искушению использовать чары рабства, чтобы успокоить Джона, но остановился, не будучи уверен в том, что они вообще на него подействуют.

- Прекрасно! Я могу понять, почему ты прыгнул, - от отпихнул руку Шерлока, принявшись расхаживать по лужайке, краем глаза следя за детективом. - Но то, что ты сделал после - непростительно! Ты позволил мне поверить, что ты умер, совершенно не подумав о том, как это отразиться на мне, что может меня просто уничтожить, - это был не вопрос - утверждение. - Ты видел меня в драке, знаешь, что я хороший стрелок. Плюс, разобраться с тремя снайперами вдвоем намного легче, чем в одиночку.

- Если бы я рассказал тебе, тебя бы тут же убили. Снайперы были предупреждены заранее и хорошо знали свои приказы, - он аккуратно ощупал свой нос, выясняя, достаточно ли тот уже зажил, и опустил руку в карман, чтобы достать платок и стереть кровь с рук и лица. Его собственная кровь никогда не казалась ему особо аппетитной.

Джон вздохнул, чуть опустив плечи.

- Вопреки твоему мнению обо мне, я не полный идиот. Я прошел войну, Шерлок, и обучался умению воевать чуть ли не раньше, чем умению ходить. И я бы пошел за тобой охотнее, чем пес за своим хозяином, - его рука ныла, а содранные костяшки сочились кровью, но боль в его сердце была намного сильнее. - И знаешь что... Пошло все к черту. И ты тоже пошел к черту!

Шерлок задавил начавшуюся в его душе панику, вместо этого вскинув руку и притянув Джона к себе лицом к лицу. Прищурив глаза, он проанализировал все сказанное Ватсоном с того момента, как он тихо подкрался к нему со спины, и вдруг немного удивленно расширил их:

- Ты - охотник.

- Нет, я - доктор и солдат. Может, я и вырос среди охотников, но я не один из них, - у Джона инстинкт охотника никогда не работал. Он не убивал живых существ по какой-то особой причине, вроде той, что они другие, или регулярно нуждаются в крови, чтобы выжить, хотя и называются бессмертными. "Живи и дай жить другим" было его принципом. До тех пор, пока они не лезут на рожон и не начинают убивать всех без разбору, Джону было все равно, чем занимаются вампиры... Да он даже влюбился в одного.

Шерлок приподнял брови:

- Как давно ты знаешь об этом?

- Почти с самого начала. Было не особо сложно это выяснить. Ты не нуждаешься в большом количестве сна или пищи. Быстрые рефлексы. Плюс то, как ты себя контролируешь. Ты носишь маску точно так же, как свое пальто. Правда видят это лишь единицы, - ответил Джон честно. У него просто не было больше сил на что-то иное.

Как же он это пропустил? Пропустил, что Джон знал, кто он на самом деле, что Джон был выращен, как _охотник_ на него подобных? Как он мог не заметить такие явные сейчас признаки? Ответ прост - доверие. Джон пристрелил того таксиста, чтобы спасти _его_. А тогда они были еще слишком мало знакомы, чтобы Джон мог понять его истинную природу. Ватсон убил защищая его после полутора дней знакомства. Плюс, он отказался помогать Майкрофту. Из-за всего этого, он поверил Джону достаточно, чтобы не озабочиваться более детальным изучением своего нового соседа, будучи уверенным, что тот ему не навредит. Не логично отказываться от денег и убивать таксиста, если собираешься причинить человеку боль.

И Джон был прав, осознал Шерлок, все больше мрачнея. У него была тренировка только солдата, и в боевой обстановке он реагировал как солдат. Подготовка же охотника лишь добавила бы ему осторожности.

- Прости меня.

По скулам Джона заходили желваки, а челюсть сжалась сильнее. Зажмурившись, он сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул через нос. Повернувшись к Шерлоку, он сделал шаг навстречу.

- Как всегда. Видимо, я мазохист, если все время тебя прощаю.

Тугой узел, сжимавший грудь Холмса, медленно распустился, и мужчина мягко сжал руку Джона в своей, почти сразу же отпустив.

- Тогда пойдешь со мной к Майкрофту? Надо еще кое-что сделать, - что означало "Пойдем со мной, поиграем вместе, Джон!" - лучше всего это произносить детским высоким голоском.

Глаза Джона загорелись предвкушением и весельем, когда он ответил:

- Что ж, думаю, я смогу вынести его общество, пока "кое-что" будет делаться, - и широко улыбнулся. Джон ничего не мог с собой поделать. Никто, кроме Шерлока, на него так не влиял. Никто так полно не удовлетворял все его нужды. И Джон не променял бы все это ни на что на свете.

- Выносить придется не долго. У другого выхода стоит машина, - он кивнул в сторону, противоположную той, откуда пришел Джон, и двинулся в указанном направлении, чуть задержавшись, убеждаясь, что тот следует за ним.

Джон был рад, что между ними вновь установилось доверительное сотрудничество. Он не любил долго обижаться. Он выговорился, врезал Шерлоку, после чего со спокойной душой его простил. Все просто. А его любовь к Холмсу все так же надежно скрыта; он знал что кто-то такой удивительный, как Шерлок, никогда не посмотрит дважды в сторону обычного человека, бывшего военного доктора. Тем более, если тот не отличается особым романтизмом. Дружбы Шерлока было достаточно.

Скользнув в салон машины следом за Шерлоком, он почувствовал как кожаное сидение мягко подстраивается под изгибы его тела.

- Можешь сколько угодно называть своего брата сволочью, но толк в машинах он знает.

- Так и есть, это одна из его слабостей. Его гараж уже переполнен; скоро придется делать пристройку, - застегнув ремень безопасности, Шерлок повернулся лицом к Джону. Его мучило любопытство: мужчина хотел узнать больше о клане охотников, к которому принадлежал Ватсон. - Древняя фамильная ветвь или недавняя?

- Древняя. Ватсоны в той или иной мере являются охотниками уже около тысячелетия, - Джона заставляли "гордиться" историей своей семьи с самого детства. Мать и отец читали ему записанные хроники и рассказывали истории, передающиеся из уст в уста, пока он не начинал биться головой о ближайшую твердую поверхность, чтобы только они остановились.

- А, это объясняет легкость, с которой ты можешь соизмерять свою силу, - потер он уже полностью восстановившийся нос. - Даже если забыть про твое прошлое солдата, такой удар затруднителен для большинства людей, - и улыбнулся. - Хотя, конечно, ты - не большинство.

- Нет. И советую тебе этого не забывать, - усмехнулся Джон в ответ. - Но ты прав, наш род эволюционировал. Мы стали сильнее и быстрее... чтобы немного уровнять шансы. К вящему стыду и большому разочарованию моей семьи, я никогда особо не был заинтересован в том, чтобы становиться очередной фигурой в их игре. По этой причине мы больше не разговариваем. Я - позор клана Ватсонов.

- Им же хуже, - негромко произнес Холмс. - До появления банков крови и клубов, где можно легко найти добровольного донора, охотники были очень нужны. Слишком много вампиров выходило на охоту, особенно новорожденные, которые не в состоянии контролировать свою жажду, устраивая кровавые бойни. Но сейчас в охоте уже нет нужды. Должен признать, ты один из немногих, у кого мозг эволюционировал вместе с мускулами.

- Прекрати. Если ты продолжишь осыпать меня комплиментами, то я решу, что твоя голова действительно пострадала при ударе о ту мостовую. Это почти заставляет мои волосы вставать дыбом, - Джон улыбнулся на последних словах. - Но ты прав. Их образ жизни, если забыть на время о заработанной славе, не вызывал у меня ничего, кроме желания освободиться от всего этого. Сейчас мир другой и продолжает меняться каждый день. И нужно меняться вместе с ним, если хочешь иметь шанс прожить нормальную жизнь.

- Хорошо, что ты переехал на Бейкер-стрит. Это уберегло тебя от незавидной участи, - усмехнулся Шерлок, после чего с тихим стоном потянул шею. - Как же я устал. Черт бы побрал этого мелкого психа и его паучьи сети.

- Что ж, тогда придумай, как спалить его паутину. А до того тебе надо поспать и поесть, - не обязательно именно в таком порядке, но уже что-то. Джон возьмет заботу о Шерлоке на себя, раз уж тот слишком упрям, чтобы выполнять это как следует самостоятельно. - Полагаю, у Майкрофта имеется полный холодильник крови.

- Ммм, да, конечно же имеется, - командный тон Джона запустил целую серию весьма любопытных фантазий в голове Холмса, в большинстве из которых Джон был в форме, а в некоторых даже присутствовал стек Шерлока. Он вдруг подумал, что не стоит больше надевать на ночь его любимую пижаму. Если, конечно, он не хочет, чтобы она пострадала от "мокрых снов".

- Хорошо, тогда решено, - Джон бросил взгляд на пробегающий за окном пейзаж. Деревья и зеленые поля уступили место шуму и суете лондонских улиц. Он любил этот город, чувствовал себя как дома среди смога и больших скоплений людей. Лондон напоминал ему огромное бьющееся сердце, ритму которого Джон мог следовать всю жизнь. - Кстати, Грег знает, кто ты? - этого Ватсон так и не смог выяснить. Разве что, пошел бы и спросил у инспектора сам.

- Нет, если только Майкрофт с ним не поделился, - Шерлок достал новенький телефон, что дал ему старший брат, и принялся изучать что-то на экране. - Не сомневаюсь, что он задумывался о существовании вампиров. Но, скорее всего, периодически сталкиваясь в своих расследованиях со "странными" трупами, сам себе говорит, что просто пересмотрел фильмов от Хаммера.*

Джон кивнул, соглашаясь.

- Мм, Грег слишком умен, чтобы не подозревать о вампирах, но, с другой стороны, он достаточно практичный человек, чтобы просто "не хотеть" этого замечать. - Замолчав на секунду, Джон вопросительно посмотрел на Шерлока. - С чего это Майкрофт может захотеть поделиться информацией о вампирах с Лестрейдом?

Холмс поднял взгляд от телефона и выгнул бровь:

- Ну же, Джон, не думаешь же ты, что был первым, кого мой брат пытался подбить шпионить за мной? Майкрофт знает Лестрейда столько же, сколько и я. Хотя лишь недавно их отношения вышли за рамки чисто "христианских".

У Джона отвисла челюсть. То, что Грега наняли шпионить за Шерлоком, он мог понять, но остальное... Ватсон не мог себе представить более неправдоподобной пары.

- Грег спит с Майкрофтом? - тембр его голоса резко упал от удивления. - Не встречал более неподходящих друг другу людей, чем эти двое.

- В самом деле, простой инспектор Скотленд-Ярда и Мастер Вампир всея Британии. Вряд ли это закончится чем-то хорошим, - со скрытым интересом он следил за изумленным выражением на лице Джона. - Ровно до тех пор, пока Лестрейду не надоест не замечать происходящего у него под носом. Хм, возможно, он даже пристрелит моего братца, - Шерлок выглядел уж больно довольным подобной возможностью.

- Тебе, похоже, очень импонирует такая перспектива, - предполагалось, что это будет укор, но, раз Джон не мог перестать ухмыляться, эффект получился обратным. - Может, все закончится хорошо. Как раз потому, что они слишком разные, - где-то очень глубоко в душе Джона, погребенная под множеством пережитого, все еще теплилась вера в настоящую любовь.

- Нет, если все, что их объединяет, - это забота обо мне. Только представь их беседы, - Холмс отправил своему брату смс о том, что им понадобится лишний стул за столом к чаю. - Больше похоже, что это лишь сексуальное влечение. Я никогда не видел, чтобы Лестрейд сопровождал Майкрофта в оперу.

Джон поморщился, представив, чем могут заниматься Грег и Майкрофт наедине. Этого он точно не хотел знать.

- Бог с ними. Думаю, они сами с этим разберутся. Пока оба живы и здоровы, меня это не волнует.

Шерлок неопределенно хмыкнул в знак согласия.

- Чтобы сменить тему: как сильно тебе приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы держать меня в неведении? - похоже, Холмса несколько задела сама мысль, что Джон смог что-то от него скрыть. - Я имею в виду способности охотника и специальную подготовку.

Ватсон пожал плечами и хитро глянул на Шерлока.

- Разве я мог их вообще использовать? Ты бы немедленно их распознал. Должен признать, не особо сильно. Хотя, знаменитый Шерлок Холмс все-таки заставил меня побегать.

Детектив улыбнулся другу.

- Ну, хотя бы, тебе не было со мной скучно. Нет смысла сдерживать свои силы сейчас, когда мы начнем распутывать то, что оставил после себя Мориарти. Подозреваю, мне понадобятся все твои навыки и способности, чтобы справиться со всем.

- Нет смысла сдерживаться, когда ты знаешь, кто я. - Джон улыбнулся. - Вообще-то, я с нетерпением жду, когда смогу показать тебе на что способен, - он не был особо сильным, ничего такого, но у него были свои преимущества в драках.

Шерлок был несколько шокирован тем, как быстро его мозг придал такой простой фразе "грязный" смысл. И не столько потому, что картинка, пришедшая на ум была очень даже интригующей, а скорее из-за того, что ему действительно не стоит так сильно фокусироваться на потенциальных сексуальных аспектах их отношений, приводящих к подобным казусам с любыми словами Джона. Он вновь уставился в свой телефон в попытке отвлечься, пока его фантазии не получили вполне заметного физического продолжения.

- Хм, да. Я тоже с нетерпением этого жду.

- Раз уж сеть Мориарти сейчас в разработке, то, может, устроим спарринг-бой, чтобы отвлечься ненадолго? Посмотрим, смогу ли я уложить тебя на лопатки, - как только слова сорвались с губ Джона, он тут же захотел вернуть их обратно. Как же сильно он этого желал! Его чувства к Шерлоку должны бить закопаны так глубоко, как это только возможно. Во имя их дружбы. Что было крайне сложно, когда в его сознании всплывали картины того, как именно он мог "уложить" Шерлока. Очень даже не к месту.

Шерлок лишь на мгновение потерял над собой контроль и слишком сильно надавил на сенсорный экран телефона, оставив на нем трещину. Боже, если до того он еще мог как-то сдерживать свою фантазию, то теперь это просто невозможно. И, как обычно, слова вылетели из его рта раньше, чем он понял, что сказал:

- Хм, хотел бы я увидеть, как ты примеришь на себя роль _Победителя_.

Идиот. _Идиот_. Подобное заигрывание слишком явно демонстрирует твой интерес к Джону. Побереги свое сердце.

Ватсон искоса глянул на Холмса, наблюдая за его реакцией. Он заметил и потрескавшийся экран, и то, каким низким стал голос Шерлока. Правда, Джон не совсем понимал, что это все означает. Но он обязательно обдумает это позже, когда сможет оказаться наедине со своими мыслями. Если чувства Ватсона не столь односторонни, как он полагал, то мужчина просто не знал, что делать дальше, хотя, похоже, что-то делать придется. Джон уже кое-что узнал, пока жил с Шерлоком, но этого явно не достаточно.

- Да, Победитель. Я - бывший армейский доктор, но, все же, еще и солдат. И я обещаю тебе, что в состоянии уложить противника на спину и заставить молить о пощаде.

Холмс поспешно положил ногу на ногу, потеряв всякую надежду обуздать свою фантазию. И если бы он не был вампиром, его щеки сейчас горели бы ярким румянцем. Шерлок вновь слишком сильно надавил на экран телефона. Придется сказать Майкрофту, что он сломался, когда Джон дал ему в нос. Потому что Холмс никогда не признается брату, что просто потерял контроль над собой.

- А, но я еще не на спине, так ведь? - какое жалкое зрелище. Его высокоактивный мозг, похоже, стал не больше грецкого ореха.

- Еще нет. Но, я уверен, что в драке смогу поставить тебя на колени, - Джон опустил взгляд на свою руку, рассматривая поврежденную о лицо Шерлока кожу. У него не было способности к ускоренной регенерации, так что придется ждать, когда все заживет обычным путем. И все же, оно того стоило. Боль от ушиба - ничто в сравнении с болью от пули, застрявшей в плече.

Шерлок едва не всхлипнул от облегчения, когда машина остановилась еще до того, как он смог ответить что-то на тему "только в драке" или же слишком углубиться в фантазию, где он стоит на коленях перед Джоном, желательно обнаженным.

- Мы прибыли, так что, боюсь, придется отложить наш диалог о том, как бы ты мог поставить меня на колени, на другой раз. - Боже, вылезь ты уже из машины и закончи этот разговор. Открыв дверцу машины, Холмс, как обычно, грациозно выскользнул на улицу.

Джон вышел следом, не так изящно, но с легкой улыбкой на губах. О, он, определенно, получит удовольствие, добывая новую информацию. Он почувствовал себя настолько живым, как не чувствовал уже в течение очень долгого времени, еще до того, как жил с Шерлоком, если точнее. Он окинул взглядом скромно, но со вкусом отделанное здание. По виду и не скажешь, что в нем обитает Мастер Вампир. Но, заметил про себя Джон, в этом-то и весь смысл. Глубоко вздохнув, он шагнул внутрь следом за Шерлоком.

Примечания:

*Имеется в виду британская киностудия Хаммер, которая специализировалась на фильмах ужасов. Кому интересно - ссыль: wiki/Классическая_серия_фильмов_ужасов_студии_Hammer


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2 **

Прождав не больше пары секунд, Шерлок кивнул появившейся в дверях женщине:

- Антоиса. Он сейчас в кабинете или в гостиной?

Помощница Майкрофта скользнула по нему равнодушным взглядом:

- Кабинет, - остановившись на докторе Ватсоне, она лишь слегка приподняла бровь.

Джон просто не мог не усмехнуться в ответ. У него было отличное настроение, которое не могла испортить какая-то там помощница.

- Чудесная погодка, не находите? - и вновь усмехнулся, прежде чем пройти за Шерлоком внутрь и дальше по коридору к комнате, видимо, являвшейся кабинетом.

- О, да. Просто замечательная, - закрыв входную дверь, она постаралась обогнать Шерлока и открыть дверь в кабинет раньше него. Без особого успеха, впрочем.

Шерлок появился в дверях с обычным для него драматическим эффектом и легко усмехнулся на крайне недовольный взгляд, которым его одарил брат, разговаривая в данную минуту по телефону.

Продолжая сердито поглядывать на младшего, Майкрофт постарался свернуть телефонный разговор как можно быстрее без того, чтобы не показаться грубым. Ибо Шерлок с каждой секундой промедления становился лишь раздражительнее.

- Шерлок, как я рад видеть, что ты не забыл свои привычки, - одними губами улыбнулся он брату. - И, доктор Ватсон, какой приятный сюрприз, - Майкрофт чуть прищурился, переведя взгляд на мужчину пониже. Что-то в нем изменилось. Да, аура, чьи характерные особенности были ему весьма знакомы. - Нет... Возможно, мне стоит называть вас, охотник Ватсон? - Это было беспрецедентно: как у него под носом мог жить охотник, а он даже не подозревал об этом? Майкрофту это крайне не понравилось.

- Доктора вполне хватит, Майкрофт. Я все тот же, - пожал Джон плечами.

С того момента, как старший перевел взгляд на Ватсона, Шерлок все больше оживлялся, в его глазах появился азарт и довольный блеск, будто он столкнулся с очередным интересным случаем.

- О. Ооо, Джон, ты и Майкрофта смог одурачить, - он буквально чуть ли не подпрыгивал от радости. - Это, определенно, просто блестяще.

Джон усмехнулся и подмигнул своему лучшему другу точно так же, как и Шерлок, при их первой встрече. Пришлось признать, что было весьма забавно, что он оказался в состоянии скрыть свои охотничьи способности и от Майкрофта. До этого Ватсон не был уверен, знает тот или нет.

- Я не вижу в этом ничего смешного, - холодно ответил Холмс-старший. Он пытался объяснить это угрозой их безопасности, но правда заключалась в том, что ему не нравились люди, способные его обмануть. Такого не должно было случиться, он должен был знать.

- Ну, конечно же, [i]ты[/i] не видишь, - подтвердил младший и плюхнулся в кресло напротив брата. - Не думаю, что Джон был в курсе, что держал и тебя в неведении. Он не настолько всеведущ, как ты, - его губы изогнулись в кривой ухмылке. - Что делает ситуацию еще забавней. - Он хотел бы продолжить подкалывать брата незнанием принадлежности Ватсона к клану охотников, но понимал, что Джон не будет в восторге от подобного перемывания костей его семье. Вне зависимости от того, как именно они относились к нему, они оставались его семьей.

- Что-нибудь еще, сэр? - помощница вопросительно посмотрела на шефа, готовая по первому же сигналу вызвать охрану, чтобы те, в случае необходимости, позаботились о докторе Ватсоне.

- Нет, спасибо, Антея. Думаю, у нас уже есть все, что нужно, - тон голоса Майкрофта стал мягче, будто он сейчас разговаривал со своим инспектором. Девушка действительно была весьма исполнительна, и ему очень повезло получить ее в качестве своей помощницы. Майкрофту может не нравиться, что был не в курсе истинной природы доктора, но он прекрасно знал, что Джон Ватсон не представляет для него угрозы. Если бы он хотел причинить им вред, то сделал бы это еще тогда, когда они не знали о его способностях. К тому же, он, может, и охотник, но Майкрофт, все же, Мастер Вампир всего Лондона. И потребовалось бы потратить очень много сил, чтобы попытаться одолеть его. Так что Холмс-старший не волновался.

Она кивнула и вышла в коридор, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

Шерлок так и остался полулежать развалившись в кресле, намеренно не желая тратить усилий на хорошие манеры.

- Итак, что насчет Мориарти и его снайперов?

- Тело Мориарти исчезло раньше, чем мы смогли до него добраться, как ты уже знаешь. Так что, полагаю, есть весьма большая вероятность того, что он все еще жив, - Майкрофт мягко откинулся на спинку своего кожаного кресла.

Джон замер. Если и был на земле человек, которого он по-настоящему ненавидел, так это Джеймс Мориатри.

- Мы смогли отследить снайперов, так что знаем, где они сейчас находятся. Кроме того, что следил за Джоном. Себастьян Моран, похоже, решил затаиться. Даже мои лучшие следопыты оказались не в состоянии его засечь.

Шерлок прищурился:

- Даже слишком умно. Думаю, он охраняет Мориарти, если тот еще жив. Тогда, кроме запаха тела самого Мориарти, я учуял еще несколько: оружейной смазки, джунглей и выделанной кожи. Возможно, они принадлежали Морану.

- Весьма вероятно, - кивнул Майкрофт. - Моран - бывший солдат, как и Джон, дослужился до чина полковника, пока не был с позором отправлен в отставку. После этого он подался в наемники. До тех пор, пака не присоединился к Мориарти.

Джон слабо постукивал пальцами по колену, обдумывая только что услышанное. Ему было очень интересно, как Морану удалось исчезнуть.

- Возможно, нам стоит распространить слухи о том, что Шерлока видели в городе. Если они дойдут до него, он может вылезти из своего убежища, чтобы закончить работу. Я не против побыть наживкой.

- Нет, - тут же рыкнул Шерлок, подскочив в своем кресле. - Никто не будет изображать приманку.

- Не спеши отказываться, Шерлок. Это может сработать, - возразил Майкрофт. - Мы, конечно же, ни на шаг не отойдем от Джона.

- О, да, точно так же как от Мориарти и Морана? - уставился он на брата. - И что в результате? Оба пропали - потенциально живые и опасные. Извини уж, если я не особо высокого мнения о способностях твоих подчиненных, - вернул он ненастоящую улыбку старшему.

Майкрофт растянул губы в кривой усмешке, на секунду оголив клыки. Раздражение маленькими иголочками гуляло по его коже. Он очень не любил, когда ему указывали на его ошибки.

- Почему бы тогда тебе не придумать что-то получше, мой мальчик.

Джон лишь закатил глаза на перепалку братьев.

- Вы разыскивали родственников Мориарти? - Шерлок выгнул бровь.

- Конечно, - фыркнул старший. - К сожалению, Мориарти так же хорош в сокрытии своих секретов, как и ты, братец.

- Я не могу разработать хороший план, не имея всей информации, Майкрофт. Так же, как и ты. Нам нужно выяснить, откуда он. Антоиса консультировалась с Делфи?

Майкрофт медленно кивнул.

- Я могу попросить ее об этом. Это не то, что я мог бы ей приказать выполнить, но попросить я могу, - Майкрофт все больше отвлекался на запах крови Джона, хотя раненые костяшки его пальцев уже успели подсохнуть. Был лишь один человек, чьей кровью Майкрофт желал бы питаться из источника, так сказать, но запах, исходящий от Джона, отвлекал. Его кровь манила своей сладостью, что заставляло Майкрофта чувствовать голод.

Шерлок закатил глаза, поняв причину поведения брата. Он, конечно же, и сам остро чувствовал запах крови Джона еще с тех пор, как они ехали в машине. Но Холмс-младший так _привык_ к постоянному присутствию в воздухе этой "добавки", особенно крови Джона (так как у того был просто талант получать травмы различной степени тяжести), что отвлечь его могло лишь очень большое ее количество. Майкрофт был старше, примерно на семь десятилетий, поэтому _обязан_ был быть менее восприимчив.

- Джон, в ящике буфета должен быть флакон со спиртом. Пожалуйста, протри им свои руки. Похоже, мой брат не способен в достаточной степени игнорировать запах.

- Я в состоянии его игнорировать. Просто я несколько отвлекаюсь, потому что не ел уже какое-то время, - раздраженно ответил Майкрофт.

Джон поднялся и подошел к шкафчику. Достав спирт и ватный тампон, он аккуратно протер костяшки, негромко шипя, когда прикосновение оказывалось особенно болезненным. Было довольно странно, что они чуяли кровь от таких маленьких ранок. Тут больше синяков, чем крови. Хотя, это его не особо беспокоило: если уж у каждого нормального вампира имелся воспитанный самоконтроль, то у братьев Холмс - и подавно.

- Факт, что ты находишь его отвлекающим, означает, что ты не можешь его игнорировать, - Шерлок поймал весьма выразительный взгляд Джона из другого угла комнаты и, немного поупрямившись, решил сменить тему. - В данный момент, с той информацией, что у нас имеется, лучше всего будет поймать тех снайперов, что вы засекли, и продолжить поиск Морана и Мориарти.

- Согласен. Кативу и О'Халлорана мы можем взять еще до конца недели, - кивнул Майкрофт, будучи рад перемене направления беседы. - Ты хочешь сделать из них показательный пример, или чтобы они просто исчезли и были утилизированы?

- Просто исчезли. Ты можешь сделать пример из Морана, когда он будет найден, - как бы он не злился на то, что пришлось подвергнуть опасности миссис Хадсон и Лестрейда, этого было не достаточно для того, чтобы желать превратить идиотов в окровавленные куски мяса - в назидание прочим. Однако Морана, который должен был застрелить Джона... Его труп он желал бы видеть в качестве своеобразного рекламного щита. Никто, ни один не может прийти за Джоном, не рискуя гораздо большим, чем его собственная жизнь. - Разве что, конечно, у тебя есть личные причины сделать из кого-то из них такой пример.

Майкрофт побарабанил пальцами по глянцевой лакированной поверхности своего антикварного письменного стола.

- Как бы подобное не доставляло удовольствие мне лично, думаю, будет лучше и проще, если они просто исчезнут. У меня если иные способы оповестить британское подполье о том, кто и как вышел за границы дозволенного.

- Грег большой мальчик и более чем способен сам о себе позаботиться, - закончив обрабатывать руку, Джон вернулся к ним и сел рядом.

Майкрофт одарил Шерлока почти что обиженным взглядом.

- Ты рассказал Джону?

- Он спросил, знал ли Лестрейд о том, что я вампир. И я ответил, что, если только ты не поделился с ним этой информацией, то - нет. Джон захотел больше подробностей, - он пожал плечами, будто это все объясняло.

- А еще Джон находится в этой комнате и сам может за себя говорить, - помахал Ватсон рукой в подобии приветствия.

Майкрофт проигнорировал жест.

- Я не делился с Грегом этой информацией, так что он не знает, - старший не отрываясь смотрел на брата. Он так и не рассказал Грегу кем был, кем они с Шерлоком были... И эта проблема стремительно набирала обороты с тех пор, как Майкрофт позволил себе так сильно и быстро влюбиться. Его жизнь длится вот уже несколько столетий, и никогда за все это время он не чувствовал даже капли того, что испытывал сейчас к Грегори Лестрейду.

- Я бы посоветовал тебе просветить его в самое ближайшее время, пока он не решил застрелить тебя, когда повязка с его глаз спадет сама собой. Хотя, вряд ли бы меня это сильно обеспокоило. Вообще-то, даже наоборот, это доставило бы мне удовольствие, - усмехнулся он Майкрофту в лицо.

- О, прекрати, все эти теплые братские чувства, что исходят от тебя, заставляют меня краснеть, Шерлок, - голос Майкрофта просто-таки сочился сарказмом.

- Физически невозможно, - произнес он тем же тоном, каким обычно сообщал окружающим о своей скуке. - Ты, я полагаю, хранишь у себя небольшой запас донорской крови?

- Скучающий ты мой, почему ты спрашиваешь меня о том, о чем и сам прекрасно знаешь? Конечно же, у меня есть здесь запас крови. Ты и я - не единственные вампиры, о которых мне приходится заботиться. Меня совершенно не развлекает, когда мои люди голодают, - в голосе Майкрофта послышалось легкое превосходство.

- Отлично, - влез Джон, не желая больше выслушивать словесные баталии двух вампиров. - Тогда Шерлок может поесть, а затем и отдохнуть, - он одарил друга острым взглядом.

- Да, я уже согласился, Джон. И не собираюсь брать свое слово назад. - По крайней мере он не собирался нарушать те обещания, что давал Джону.

- Я знаю, что не станешь, - произнес Ватсон мягко. - Мне просто нравится напоминать тебе об этом, и быть уверенным, что о тебе заботятся, раз уж ты сам не в состоянии этого сделать... И без всякого подтекста.

- Что ж, тогда хорошо, что есть ты, чтобы охранять меня от меня же самого, - он чуть ли не взлетел из кресла. - Пошли пакет наверх в мои комнаты, будь так добр, дорогой брат.

- Конечно же, мой бесценный младший брат, все будет так, как ты пожелаешь, - Майкрофт одарил младшего дежурной улыбкой. - Кровь будет там. Но в следующий раз, раз уж ты знаешь, где находится холодильник, сам за ней и сходишь. У моих людей есть более важные дела, нежели быть у тебя на побегушках. - Он повернулся к Ватсону. - Могу я предложить вам гостевую комнату, Джон, или вы предпочтете уйти?

Джон не колебался ни секунды:

- Я был бы очень признателен, если мне будет позволено воспользоваться гостевой комнатой, Майкрофт. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока у нас нет дальнейшего плана действий.

Шерлок предупреждающе взглянул на Майкрофта:

- Рядом с моей. Я не доверяю твоему окружению. - Так же он не доверял и Майкрофту, который обязательно попытался бы протестировать способности охотника Джона, пока у него была такая возможность.

- Что ж, тогда, возможно, ему стоит остановиться в твоих комнатах. В его распоряжении будет диван, разбирающийся в кровать, что стоит в гостиной, - предложил Майкрофт, почувствовав легкий укол раздражения от проницательности своего брата. Мысль о "случайной" драке, в которой он мог бы оценить навыки Джона, была довольно соблазнительна. Но младший слишком хорошо его знал.

Шерлоку пришло в голову, что, возможно, "не хорошо" принимать решения, не спросив мнения друга.

- Тебя это устроит, Джон?

Ватсон был удивлен, что Шерлок вообще об этом вспомнил, но ответил с улыбкой:

- Конечно, ведь мы и так соседи. Я уже давно привык к твоим вредным привычкам, - на самом деле, Джон вздохнул с облегчением. Намного приятнее было делить комнаты с Шерлоком, раз уж они застряли в логове льва, так сказать.

- Тогда, на сегодня мы закончили. Счастливо провести время, брат, - младший ответил ему короткой, едва заметной улыбкой и вылетел из кабинета, направляясь прямиком к себе.

- Ладно, мне лучше пойди за ним, чтобы не заблудиться, - Джон кивнул Майкрофту на прощание и, как обычно, побежал нагонять Шерлока.

Старший проводил его взглядом и откинул голову на спинку своего кресла. Доктор Ватсон оказался мужчиной полным сюрпризов. Холмс-старший был рад, что тот оказался рядом с Шерлоком, и что его брату не придется притворятся мертвым хотя бы с ним.

~oOo~

Добравшись до своих комнат, Шерлок тут же скинул с плеч пальто, бросил его на спинку ближайшего кресла и принялся расхаживать по свободному пространству пола, сжимая и разжимая пальцы и безмолвно шевеля губами, размышляя. У него было столько различных нитей, так много вариантов и слишком мало достоверных фактов. Что крайне усложняло поиск сердца проблемы. Он надеялся, Антея согласиться заглянуть к Делфи и поговорить с Каменными Оракулами. Хотя она могла и отказаться, если все еще ненавидела места своего рождения.

Без труда определив настроение Шерлока, Джон молча просочился в комнату, закрыл за собой дверь и направился к плюшевому дивану. Он рядом, если другу вдруг понадобиться с кем-то поговорить или просто поделиться идеями. А пока - будет тих, как мышка, и даст Шерлоку подумать.

- Зачем все так усложнять? Просто чтобы дискредитировать меня? Нет, должно быть что-то еще. Возможно, он использовал кого-то, чтобы подставить меня. Тогда и не нужно рисковать собой. Так почему? Защитить кого-то, направить по ложному следу? Кто? Родители? Любовник? Брат? Ребенок? - фыркнул над последним вопросом. - Нет, вряд ли ребенок. Большинство людей, имеющих детей, предпочитают не причинять вреда другим детям. Включается родительский инстинкт, - как только пятая точка Джона коснулась сидения, Холмс принялся рассуждать вслух, как делал это и раньше.

Ватсон слушал, зная, что это именно то, что Шерлоку нужно сейчас больше всего. Холмс был прав: планы Мориарти выглядели до крайности сложными и запутанными, если их единственной целью было лишь дискредитировать детектива. Даже если суть плана заключалась в том, чтобы тот "убил" себя, все равно это было несколько слишком.

- Я согласен, что Мориарти мог пытаться защитить кого-то. Вряд ли это родители, но, полагаю, и этот вариант не стоит сбрасывать со счетов. Может, он был идеальным преданным сыном.

- Возможно, но, как ты сказал, - вряд ли. Он явно не был пай-мальчиком, - кивнул Шерлок. - И не любовник. Если я прав и тот запах на его коже принадлежал Морану, то ему нет нужды защищать своего лучшего снайпера. Слишком самонадеянно думать, что наемники намного более уязвимы своего хозяина. Самый правдоподобный вариант - это брат. Слишком уж он наслаждался предполагаемой готовностью Майкрофта бросить меня под колеса автобуса, - подняв руки, он сложил ладони домиком и прикоснулся к нижней губе кончиками указательных пальцев. - И еще этот Моран. Он должен понимать, что является не больше, чем просто инструментом или игрушкой в руках Мориарти. Почему же он остается настолько верен, даже если они и спят вместе? - он покачал головой. - Нет, дослужившись до полковника, он просто обязан быть практичным. Он не стал бы рисковать жизнью из-за чего-то столь мимолетного, как секс, и вряд ли верит, что Мориарти его любит. Разве что, на кону не находится нечто большее.

- Полковник, ставший наемником. Я действительно сомневаюсь, что Моран позволил бы чему-то столь непостоянному, как любовь, руководить собой. Должно быть что-то еще, что-то намного более важное или ценное, чтобы гарантировать его верность, - Джон вдруг осознал, что совсем немного, но мог бы даже посочувствовать Морану. Кто знает, возможно, в другой жизни он и сам мог закончить так же, как и этот полковник. Если бы не встретился с Шерлоком, или просто не застрелился, он мог пойти тем же путем, стараясь найти то, что имело бы хоть какой-то смысл.

- Да, но что именно? - детектив еще немного пометался по комнате, затем остановился и поднял взгляд на дверь за секунду до того, как в нее постучали. - О, ты же заставишь их уйти, правда, Джон?

- Какая прелесть. Это твоя кровь прибыла. И ты ее съешь... Или выпьешь. Не важно, - Джон все же поднялся с дивана и пошел открывать.

- А, здравствуйте, сэр, - похоже, слуга немного смутился, обнаружив за дверью Джона, но превосходно скрыл это. - Я принес две пинты крови для мистера Холмса. Так же Мастер просил принести сюда человеческой еды. Стейк и картофель, - он вкатил в комнату тележку. - Когда закончите, можете просто оставить все за дверью. Кто-нибудь позже подойдет и заберет ее.

- Спасибо, очень любезно с вашей стороны принести еду прямо сюда, - Джон задавил в себе желание усмехнуться; ему было интересно, насколько быстро среди прислуги распространятся вести о наличии в доме охотника. Или это, или бедняге просто не понравился сам Джон. Что тоже было вполне возможно. В любом случае, Джон находил данную ситуацию более забавной, чем, вероятно, следовало бы.

- Это моя работа. Доброго вечера, - слуга оставил тележку перед Джоном и выскользнул в коридор.

Шерлок фыркнул:

- Идиоты. Майкрофт не сказал бы им твой истинный статус, даже если бы захотел тебя протестировать, - на последнем слове он усмехнулся. - Он бы просто приказал кому-то из своих людей напасть на тебя. Нет, этот болван просто питает отвращение к людям.

- А, так он просто не любит общаться с едой, - это не особо беспокоило Джона. Ублюдок может и дальше жить в своем маленьком пузыре собственного превосходства. Если он продолжит быть так же вежлив, Ватсон будет спокойно и дальше не замечать этого маленького тощего вампирчика. Доктор подошел к Шерлоку и протянул пакет с кровью. - Ешь.

Взяв упаковку, Холмс открутил крышку с вытянутого конца и не глядя сунул его себе в рот, принявшись чисто на автомате потягивать содержимое, продолжая при этом расхаживать по комнате и думать.

Подняв с тележки свою тарелку с едой, Джон вернулся к дивану и, сев, принялся за еду. Мясо и картофель были, конечно же, превосходны. Джон и не ожидал ничего другого, раз уж это принесли с кухни Майкрофта. Эта высокородная зараза любит комфорт и требует всего самого лучшего.

- Вернемся к Мориарти, - произнес Ватсон между вилками. - Думаю, что тот, кого он защищает, - это его брат. Конечно, я могу сильно ошибаться... Разум Мориарти - это то, чего я никогда не буду даже стараться понять. Должно быть, жуткое местечко.

- Мм, - Шерлок вытащил изо рта кончик пакета, чтобы ответить нормально. - Или захламленное. Скорее всего и то, и то. Но вопрос в том, как нам найти этого предполагаемого брата. Во время того дела со взрывами мы неустанно искали какие-нибудь зацепки, но так и не нашли ничего общего между Мориарти и остальными. Определенно, нет никакой связи между ним и Карлом Пауэрсом, которого он обвинял в... - он замолчал на полуслове, его глаза резко закатились, и спустя секунду вернулись в первоначальное положение, будто бы Холмс ненадолго заглянул в свои чертоги, перебирая нужную информацию, - что если Карл Пауэрс издевался не над самим Мориарти? Что если объектом насмешек был его брат? - в его взгляде начал расти азарт.

- Ооо, Мориарти сказал лишь, что положил конец шуткам Пауэрса. Он ничего не говорил о том, что сам был тем, кого дразнили. Умно, Шерлок, очень умно. В самом деле. Если мы найдем того, над кем издевался Карл Пауэрс, мы, возможно, найдем брата... или, по крайней мере, того, кого Мориарти защищает, - в процессе своей речи Джон не переставая размахивал своей вилкой.

- Именно так, - он хотел просто откинуть пакет с кровью в сторону (его нос - метафорически - уже уловил новый интересный запах, и ему не требовалось ничего больше), но, _взгляд_ от Джона подсказал ему, что, если он поступит так, как собирался, спокойно может оказаться в нокауте. Так что Холмс лишь вновь сунул угол пакета в рот, продолжая пить. Кровь, как обычно, была неаппетитна и безвкусна. Она всегда была такой. Ему никогда особо не нравилось пить кровь, ее вкус не был для него чем-то исключительным. И уж точно она не была "амброзией", как многие знакомые ему вампиры ее описывали. В этом состояла причина, почему он так легко мог игнорировать запах. Хотя, нужно признать, что кровь Джона пахла достаточно иначе, чтобы разбудить его любопытство. Он никогда не узнает ее вкус, Шерлок это знал, но интерес все равно оставался.

Осушив пакет, он бросил его на тележку.

- Я собираюсь принять душ, - сообщил Холмс, доставая из шкафа зеленый халат. - Чувствуй себя как дома. Можешь поискать что-нибудь в качестве пижамы.

- Да, - Джон проводил Шерлока немного недоуменным взглядом. Он должен был бы уже привыкнуть к резким сменам настроений друга, но все же иногда тот его удивлял. Закончив трапезу, он отправился в спальню, на поиски подходящей сменной одежды на ночь. Мало того, что Шерлок дылда, так он еще и худой, как щепка. В спальне пахло Шерлоком. Через какое-то время Джон поймал себя на том, что просто стоит и вдыхает его аромат. Опомнившись, он покачал головой и подошел к шкафу. В конце концов, Джон нашел пару треников, выглядящих так, что могли подойти. Вместо верха, он решил оставить футболку, что была на нем под рубашкой и свитером. Раз уж Шерлок был в ванной, Джон воспользовался моментом, чтобы переодеться. В одежде Холмса было странно... Как будто какая-то часть Шерлока ласкала его. О, это опасные мысли; он тут же почувствовал свою реакцию на них.

В душе Шерлок быстро вымыл себя, после чего помыл волосы с шампунем и обильно нанес на свои кудри кондиционер. Он на личном опыте знал, что будет, если не использовать кондиционер после шампуня. Его волосы от природы довольно сильно вились, почему, без должного ухода, превращались скорее в афро, нежели в густые локоны. Было крайне неловко ходить в таком виде на места преступлений. В ожидании пока кондиционер подействует, он прислонился спиной к стене душевой кабинки и задумался. В основном над ситуацией с Мориатри, но потом мысли само собой начали крутиться вокруг Джона и его врожденных охотничьих навыков. Он думал о том, насколько быстрым может быть его друг, если перестанет сдерживаться, насколько силен. Человек, который мог уже сотню раз кинуть его на постель словно тряпичную куклу. Одна только мысль о том, что Джон мог бы сделать с ним после, послала волну дрожи по телу Шерлока.

Он силой воли задавил эти мысли, не дав им обрасти подробностями. Он не мог выйти из ванной с эрекцией. Смыв кондиционер, он хорошенько промокнул волосы полотенцем, после чего слегка причесал пальцами и оставил высыхать как есть. Наскоро вытерев тело, Холмс завернулся в свой халат и вышел в гостиную.

Джон уже тоже был там, свернувшись в углу дивана, перещелкивая каналы на плоском экране огромного телевизора, висящего на стене. Он был рад, что ему удалось притвориться увлеченным своим занятием, когда Холмс появился в гостиной, потому что... свежевымытый, со все еще влажной кожей Шерлок, завернутый лишь в этот соблазнительный тонкий шелковый халат... Он творил с гормонами Джона что-то невообразимое. Все, чего он сейчас хотел, - это прижать Шерлока к стене и взять, прямо как есть. Но, раз уж это было невозможно, он притворялся, что смотрит Топ Гир, выясняя, какая же машина окажется быстрее.

Шерлок же просто сел в противоположном углу дивана, взял с журнального столика ноутбук и включил его, собираясь разыскать одноклассников Карла Пауэрса.

- Тебе, скорее всего, придется опросить тех, кто знал или видел, что Карл издевался над кем-то. Хотя, конечно же, вряд ли у тебя получится так же хорошо, как у меня.

- Ну, сейчас ты этим заняться точно не сможешь. Поднатаскаешь меня в своей дедукции и расскажешь, о чем их спрашивать, - улыбнулся Джон, хоть и почувствовал легкую грусть за тех, кто продолжал думать, что Шерлок лежит в могиле. Для Холмса, должно быть, это не менее тяжело. - Да, и насчет Грега: он же не в курсе, так? Сложно надеяться, что у него с Майкрофтом получится, со всеми этими секретами.

- Тебе не понадобиться учиться моей дедукции. Ты и так уже запудрил всем мозги, изображая белого и пушистого. Тебе надо будет лишь задать несколько вопросов (может, чуть надавить) о Карле и тех, кто захотел бы ему отомстить, - пальцы детектива так и летали над клавиатурой. - И нет, Лестрейд не знает. Потому что он совершенно не умеет притворяться.

- Хмм, бедняга Грег, - Джон сочувствовал мужчине и надеялся, что когда-нибудь все измениться, и секреты выйдут наружу. Он этого заслуживал. - То есть, меня сложно обмануть, так? - его губы медленно расползлись в улыбке. - Помни об этом, когда в следующий раз тебе приспичит что-то скрыть от меня.

- Да, очень сложно обмануть. До сегодняшнего дня пальма первенства была за Майкрофтом. Думаю, успешно обвести тебя вокруг пальца я смог лишь... дважды. И утаивание информации - не то же самое, что и ложь, - немного поколебавшись в задумчивости, он добавил к списку поиска еще пару человек.

- Ложью и интригами Майкрофт зарабатывает на жизнь, так что я не отношусь к нему так уж плохо и только потому, что он в состоянии обмануть меня. А утаивание информации - тоже ложь. Не обманывай себя, считая иначе, - Джон знал, что в его силах как-то изменить Шерлока, да и, по-хорошему, не хотел. Он любил нахала таким, каков он есть, но мог и попенять ему в чем-то, тем более, что тот этого фактически ожидал.

Теперь по телевизору показывали, как тестировали мотоциклы, и Джон почувствовал укол ностальгии.

- Раньше я ездил на мотоцикле, когда еще учился в медколлежде. Тогда я был молод и зол на весь мир.

Шерлок поднял взгляд на Джона.

- Ты ездил на мотоцикле? - Почему он так ясно видит это у себя в голове? И почему эта картинка так чертовски возбуждающа?

- Дап. Это было еще тогда, когда я решил сменить семейный бизнес на медицину. Я жил в маленькой квартирке, и на машину у меня не было ни денег, ни места. А мотоцикл спокойно доставлял меня куда нужно, да и просто ездить на нем было здорово. Словно оседлал свободу, - Джон погрузился в воспоминания. Он продал его когда записался в армию, но все равно скучал по нему время от времени.

Единственным хорошим моментом в замедленном кровотоке было то, в виду нынешнего состояния Шерлока, что он оберегал вампира от немедленной, даже болезненной эрекции. Боже правый, выражение на лице Джона было чем-то средним между незамутненным удовольствием и умиротворенностью. Если добавить к этому спутанные волосы и отсутствие одежды, он будет выглядеть так, будто у него только что был лучший секс в жизни. И Шерлоку срочно надо перестать об этом думать, иначе его кровь все же начнет течь быстрее.

- Возможно, мы сможем убедить Майкрофта одолжить тебе один из мотоциклов, что стоят в его гараже, чтобы ты съездил поговорить с одноклассниками Пауэрса. Дюжину или около того он держит для своих помощников для мелких поручений.

Глаза Джона сами собой распахнулись шире, а он сам подался корпусом ближе к Холмсу.

- Правда? Было бы здорово, - он смог лишь покачать головой на сообщение о дюжине мотоциклов. Да, жизнь Мастера Вампира была весьма благополучна и сильно отличалась от его собственной.

Шерлоку вдруг пришло в голову, что, возможно, Джон не специально пытается убить-таки его подобными бурными проявлениями эмоций. Что было бы крайне уникальным способом, вне сомнений. Ему захотелось прижаться поцелуем к этой небольшой складочке в углу рта Джона и заставить его взгляд затуманиться от желания, пока тому не надоест это издевательство над собой, и он не решит перехватить контроль над ситуацией. Холмс вернулся к созерцанию экрана ноутбука.

- Я пойду доставать его с этим утром.

- Спасибо... Правда, Шерлок, большое тебе спасибо. Если бы не ты, я бы вряд ли еще когда-нибудь смог покататься на мотоцикле. И я бы все еще хромал, - Джон говорил серьезно. Шерлок спас его во многих смыслах. Дал ему причину жить и любить. Господи, как же он его любил.

Холмс не ответил, из страха, что издаст точно такой же неприличный возглас, что Адлер когда-то установила в качестве оповещения на смс в его телефоне. Это рассказало бы Ватсону о его чувствах так же точно, как если бы ему вдруг приспичило начать петь об этом, одновременно пританцовывая, словно персонаж какого-нибудь глупого мультика. Он все еще испытывал легкий стыд, что позволил себе так сильно увязнуть в сетях этого суккуба. В особенности потому, что она работала с Мориарти.

- О!

- К чему это "О!" было? У тебя выражение лица, будто тебя осенило. Ты накопал что-то интересное? - не осознавая, что делает, Джон наклонился еще ближе к Шерлоку, отмечая даже малейшие изменения в лице друга. Наблюдать работу такого блестящего ума для Джона всегда было большим удовольствием.

- Эта Женщина, - губы Шерлока сложились в хитрую ухмылку. - Она работала с Мориарти, поэтому знает о нем больше, чем мы, - он повернул голову и молча моргнул, обнаружив Джона ближе, чем предполагал. Сократившееся пространство между ними заставило его умный мозг на секунду забуксовать.

Джон не смог скрыть гримасу при упоминание Этой Женщины. Он ее не выносил и знал, что причиной тому банальная ревность. Ей удалось привлечь внимание Шерлока, заинтриговать его так, как никогда не получалось у самого Джона. Он знал, что Ирен Адлер не умерла, но надеялся больше никогда с ней не пересекаться.

- Так ты знаешь где она?

Холмс дал себе мысленного пинка за то, что так откровенно завис, и, отложив ноутбук на столик, выпрямился, вновь задумавшись, и совершенно не замечая, что одет лишь в тонкий халат.

- Конечно, знаю. Не стоит терять из виду пристрастившегося к тебе суккуба.

- Полагаю, раз уж я с этим никогда не сталкивался, мне не понять. Тогда тебе стоит с ней связаться. Любая информация, каким бы ни был источник, может оказаться полезной... Скользкий мелкий червяк должен был где-то напортачить. Так что должен быть способ его достать, и мы его найдем, - Джон вдруг осознал, что наклонился слишком близко, и резко отодвинулся в свой угол, смущенно выдохнув.

- Конечно же, у тебя не было никогда такой проблемы. Ни один уважающий себя суккуб не захочет связываться с потомственным охотником. Ваша энергия ядовита для этих демонов, - было сказано вроде бы небрежно, но Холмс прищурился и недовольно рыкнул, увидев иной смысл в брошенной когда-то фразе Адлер о том, что он спит с опасностью в одном доме. О, ему следовало просто позволить отрубить ей голову. - Если мне удастся связаться с ней, ты пойдешь со мной. Мне совершенно не хочется повторения прошлого.

- Ты же знаешь, куда ты - туда и я, - простое утверждение, но Джон подписался бы под каждым словом. Плюс, узнав, что ядовит для Адлер, он почувствовал себя намного лучше. Но... иррационально, да, Джон это прекрасно знал, и все же он до сих пор ревновал к Ирен. Ей хватило смелости делать то, чего она желала. Джон же был обречен любить молча.

Шерлок громко, до щелкающей челюсти, зевнул. Он работал без отдыха с самого несостоявшегося ареста, и его тело принялось уже громко жаловаться на невнимание.

- Ты хоть сколько-нибудь спал с прыжка? - во взгляде Джона плескалось беспокойство. - Пожалуйста, иди отдохни. Я поговорю с одноклассниками Карла Пауэрса завтра, после чего мы будем двигаться дальше. Сегодня же ничего большего мы сделать не сможем.

- Я могу набросать вопросы, которые ты... - то, что отразилось во взгляде Джона, даже Майкрофта заставило бы остановиться. - Ну, хорошо, - Не то, чтобы он не хотел спать... На самом деле, он даже получал удовольствие ото сна, когда он ему требовался. Обычно. Однако сейчас у него было такое чувство, что ничего приятного на сей раз его не ждет. Приняв обиженный вид, он поднялся на ноги и направился в спальню. - Напоминаю, что диван можно разобрать в кровать и использовать по назначению. Иначе на утро твое плечо будет ныть, а в таком состоянии ты несносен.

Джон едва сдержал улыбку.

- О, да, я, определенно, самый несносный из нас двоих. Обещаю, я разберу диван в кровать. Обещаю. Мне тоже не помешает выспаться, - он не мог нормально отдохнуть с тех самых пор, как Шерлок спрыгнул с того здания, а Джон не смог ему в этом помешать. Он надеялся, что осознание того, что Холмс находится в соседней комнате и знает теперь секрет доктора, поможет ему хоть немного поспать.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3**

Шерлок был удивлен, что смог проспать аж четыре часа прежде, чем, вывалившись из ночного кошмара, обнаружил себя сидящим на развороченной постели. Ему снился Джон, лежащий посреди улицы с дыркой от снайперки во лбу и с мозгами на асфальте. Вампир не кричал, он уже давно научился контролировать свои реакции на подобные сны, - лишь жадно глотал воздух ртом. Холмс ухитрился разодрать когтями простыни, пока метался на них, будучи во власти видения, и отрицая саму возможность подобного развития событий. Кондиционер, гоняющий по комнате теплый воздух, не спешил согревать его тело, ледяное от выступившего пота.

Джон немного помедлил под дверью Шерлока, после быстро постучал и ворвался в его комнату. Он знал, что Холмс не спал - слышал, как тот ворочался. Как и треск разрываемой ткани. Ватсон должен был убедиться, что с другом все в порядке. Он не по наслышке знал, что такое парализующая сила кошмара.

- Шерлок, ты как? Принести тебе что-нибудь?

Холмс дернулся и оглянулся на дверь. Его бледно-серые глаза едва не засветились, когда он поднял взгляд на Джона, внимательно вглядываясь в каждую морщинку на его лице. Совершенно забыв, что привык спать полностью обнаженным, Шерлок одним плавным движением поднялся с кровати и оказался около двери. Его руки сами собой потянулись к голове Джона, пропуская между пальцев короткие мягкие волосы, убеждаясь, что череп цел, что это, и в самом деле, был лишь ночной кошмар. Привычка с раннего детства, чтобы убедиться, что монстры, прячущиеся под кроватью, - лишь плод его воображения.

Голубые глаза Джона, при виде голого Шерлока, стоящего практически вплотную к нему, расширились до практически комических размеров. Но, почувствовав подрагивающие пальцы в своих волосах и увидев тень ужаса в глазах друга, он все понял. Попытавшись затолкать мысли о голом Шерлоке... голом... Шерлоке... подальше, Ватсон обнял друга за худощавую спину и прижал к себе.

- Все хорошо, это просто сон. Я здесь... и голова целехонька, ты же знаешь.

Теплый. Вот какой Джон. Теплый и окутывающий собой со всех сторон. Шерлок закрыл глаза и крепче прижался к телу низкорослого друга, впитывая его тепло, запах сладкой выпечки, чая, стали и спирта, что исходили от Джона при каждом выдохе и ударе сердца. Всего лишь кошмар. Кошмар, который, все же, все еще может сбыться.

Джон мягко поддерживал почти повисшего на нем Холмса, продолжая сжимать в объятиях и легко гладить по голой спине, перебирая кончиками пальцев узелки выпирающего позвоночника.

- Всего лишь сон*, - повторил он тихо.

Шерлок прижался щекой к макушке Джона и тихо медленно выдохнул, чувствуя как одновременно с воздухом из легких напряжение покидает его мышцы.

- Я тебя разбудил, - снова дедукция и намек на извинение.

- Не, я не спал, не беспокойся, - было так хорошо просто держать Шерлока в кольце своих рук. Так правильно, словно их тела идеально подходили друг другу. Джону приходилось быть осторожным, чтобы дружеские объятия не переросли в то, чего он в действительности желал.

- Хм, - еще пара секунд и мозг Шерлока напомнил своему хозяину, что он, вообще-то, совершенно голый. Голый! В объятиях Джона! Возможно, не совсем в тех обстоятельствах, но голый и в руках Джона. И почему это его разум с тех пор, как Джон дал ему в нос, постоянно сворачивает все ситуации в сторону секса? Сыщик отступил на шаг, разрывая объятия, и тут же рванул за халатом, что лежал на краю кровати. - Прошло четыре часа. Ты совсем не спал? - он не собирался ни упоминать свою наготу, ни, уж тем более, извиняться за нее, хотя и знал, что они еще не попадали в более неловкую ситуацию.

Джон покачал головой.

- Похоже, я не настолько сильно устал. Я взял книжку в одном из шкафов в гостиной. Не знал, что ты любишь художественную литературу. Или это книги Майкрофта? - Джон точно не собирался упоминать наготу друга, если и сам Шерлок делает вид, что ничего особенного не происходит. Тем более, теперь у него есть картинка высокого, стройного, обнаженного, прекрасного и просто великолепного Шерлока.

- Библиотека составлена так, чтобы, по мнению Майкрофта, удовлетворить вкусы любого гостя. Я иногда читаю художественную литературу. Но только если в книге хорошо описывается выдуманный мир и происходящие в нем события, - накинув халат, он завязал пояс и повернулся к Джону лицом. - Технически, у меня нет здесь своей комнаты. Это дом Майкрофта. И я не настолько часто тут бываю, чтобы требовать себе свою собственную отдельную комнату.

- Нет, конечно, нет. Твой дом все еще на Бейкер-стрит. И весь тот беспорядок, что ты там устроил, лежит и дожидается своего хозяина. Единственно, я выкинул пальцы... они позеленели, - Джон слабо улыбнулся. - Думаю, череп по тебе скучает. В последний раз он выглядел уж слишком одиноко на своей каминной полке.

Шерлок помедлил секунду, после чего не выдержал и рассмеялся, даже расхохотался, точно так же как они с Джоном обычно веселились, попадая в глупые ситуации.

Ватсон улыбнулся шире и тоже громко рассмеялся. Ему всегда нравился смех Шерлока, глубокий, раскатистый... Джон почувствовал, как вибрация прошла по его телу, прямо к сердцу.

Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы оба смогли успокоиться. Как только один затихал, он будто бы подпитывался от соседа, и все начиналось по новой. Это помогло снять напряжение, возникшее вследствие последних нескольких весьма беспокойных дней. Шерлок мог честно признаться, что это было именно то, в чем он очень сильно нуждался.

Беспокойство Джона, которое, казалось, засело в его костях и суставах, покинуло его, оставив после себя радость и покой. Тело ощущалось невесомым, словно после очень забористой дури. Возможно, в другое время, он не предложил бы такого, но после всего произошедшего, его мозг очень плохо соображал.

- Ладно. Если ли хоть малая вероятность получить в этом склепе чашечку чая? Думаю, нам обоим это сейчас не помешало бы.

- Принести - не принесут, но мы можем сами спуститься на кухню, - Шерлок все еще улыбался, чувствуя легкость и энергию во всех мышцах. - Заодно обсудим одноклассников Карла.

- Тогда, пошли, - Джон не мог заставить себя не улыбаться. Особенно когда его лучший друг улыбался ему в ответ. Что делало Ватсона счастливым и довольным всем миром. - А мне придется терпеть там еще кого-то из считающих себя избранными вампиров?

- Даже если там кто-то и будет, вряд ли они захотят там задержаться. Я не особо популярен среди своего вида.

- Нет. Ведь у тебя есть мозги и ты ими пользуешься, - Джона не интересовало, что они были вампирами; он не терпел элитарности в любых сообществах. Существа, что считают себя лучше остальных, очень сильно ошибаются. Если кто-то будет относиться к нему с презрением, он ответит ему тем же. И не важно, гость он в доме Майкрофта или нет.

- И правда. Я отлучусь на секунду. Предпочитаю не находиться среди людей Майкрофта в одном халате, - подойдя к шкафу, Шерлок вытащил из его недр один из костюмов, что предусмотрительно оставил там его старший брат.

Хмыкнув, Джон опустил взгляд на свои одолженные пижамные штаны, вновь отметив их излишнюю длину, из-за чего они закрывали его ступни и волочились по полу. В них он выглядел как ребенок в одежде взрослого. Это, определенно, не добавляло ему солидности. Выйдя в гостиную, Ватсон тут же скинул их с себя и потянулся за джинсами.

Переодевание не заняло Шерлока надолго. Он так привык носить костюмы, что весь процесс занимал у него в половину меньше времени, чем обычно у Джона, предпочитавшего носить простые повседневные наряды. Так же помогало то, что он не любил галстуков и прочих украшений, завязывающихся на шее. Нет необходимости возиться с бесполезным куском шелка, если вы его терпеть не можете. Натянув на плечи пиджак, он поправил манжеты рубашки и вышел в гостиную.

- Вполне вероятно, мы столкнемся с Хетти. Думаю, она была экономкой, кухаркой и няней Майкрофта с начала времен.

Джон как раз застегивал джинсы, решив больше ничего не надевать и остаться в одной футболке и босиком. В доме Холмса-старшего повсюду были расстелены ковры, так что он не боялся замерзнуть.

- Няня... Боже, она должна быть либо святой, либо демоном, чтобы постоянно заботиться о Майкрофте. А ты? Она была и твоей няней? Или тебе нанимали свою собственную?

Шерлок фыркнул.

- Няни около меня не задерживались, - титаническим усилием воли он сделал вид, что не заметил, что Джон возится со своей ширинкой, - Особенно когда я начал говорить. До того я просто кусал их. Дети вампиров весьма беспокойны и их крайне сложно успокоить. Один раз я не унимался аж две недели. Хотя, с тех пор, как научился говорить, самый длинный период бодрствования продолжался семьдесят четыре часа и двенадцать минут.

Джон усмехнулся.

- Да, у них должна была быть железная воля, чтобы выдерживать тебя в течение чуть более трех суток к ряду. Я знаю на что ты способен, когда включаешь свою изобретательность, и вполне догадываюсь, что будучи ребенком, ты был еще несноснее, - закончив с джинсами, он поднял взгляд на Шерлока, будучи готов отправляться на кухню. - Не думаю, что тебе требуется нянька, в смысле что... Тебе нужен кто-то, кто мог бы тебе противостоять и заставлять твой мозг работать.

- Я не верю, что такой человек или кто-то еще существует, - Шерлок открыл дверь и выглянул в коридор. - Любой, кому было дело до профессиональных склонностей ребенка, скорее стремился к замедлению его умственного развития.

Заявление детектива несколько огорчило Ватсона. Он понимал, что раньше времена были другие, и все равно чувствовал печаль.

- С течением времени некоторые вещи становятся лучше, - "Время"... Это напомнило Джону, что он с каждым днем становится старше, старее, а Шерлок все так же молод, силен и красив. И однажды он будет вынужден оставить Холмса, как бы ни была ненавистна ему сама эта мысль.

- Возможно, - проведя Джона по коридорам дома до двери в кухню, он остановился и, прислушавшись, кивнул. - Только Хетти.

- Тогда я буду настоящим джентльменом, - кивнул Ватсон в ответ. Холмс шагнул внутрь помещения.

- Молодой хозяин Шерлок, что привело тебя в мою обитель в столь поздний час? - услышал Джон веселый голос и увидел миловидную женщину средних лет. Похоже, она что-то пекла. Ее округлые щеки были слишком румяные для вампира. По мнению Джона, женщина выглядела как настоящая Мама.

- Чай и обсуждение предстоящих опросов, - в голосе сыщика явно слышалась нежность. Подойдя, он мягко поцеловал женщину в щеку. Хетти ему всегда нравилась. Если бы Майкрофт к моменту рождения Шерлока уже не прибрал ее в качестве своей экономки, Холмс-младший точно бы не стал над ней издеваться. Но Хетти не захотела покидать Майкрофта. - Хорошо выглядишь.

- Так и есть. Ты же знаешь Томаса, он ни за что не позволит, чтобы со мной что-то случилось, - улыбнувшись, она легко погладила испачканной в муке ладонью Шерлока по щеке и перевела взгляд на Джона. - А вы, должно быть, доктор Ватсон. Я столько слышала о вас от моих маленьких хозяев.

- Приятно с вами познакомиться, - протянув руку для рукопожатия, Джон был несколько удивлен, почувствовав сильный, стабильный и очень даже человеческий пульс на ее запястье.

- Уверена, мне в сто раз приятнее. Садитесь и обсуждайте ваши опросы. А я сейчас принесу вам обоим по чашке хорошего ароматного чая.

- Спасибо, - Шерлок подтолкнул Джона к столу и пояснил: - Хетти - пара одного из бывших охранников моей матери. Она стопроцентный человек, хотя, если попросит, я уверен, Томас ее обратит.

Похоже, Джон далеко не все знал о вампирских сообществах. Он был сбит с толку.

- Я не знал, что так бывает, что партнер может оставаться человеком, - он посмотрел на счастливую, что-то напевающую женщину, что сейчас возилась с чайником в противоположном углу комнаты.

- Это редкость. Большинство предпочитает стать вампирами. Пик физического здоровья, обострение всех чувств, сила, скорость, ускоренное заживление любых повреждений - не многие добровольно отказываются от такого бонуса. А несколько веков назад мало кто из вампиров прислушивался к желаниям своих партнеров. Все это, по их мнению, было для защиты. Хетти одна из двух, о ком я знаю, к чьим желаниям в вопросе обращения прислушался ее партнер.

Джон слушал, как зачарованный.

- Он должен по-настоящему ее любить, чтобы позволить ей остаться хрупким человеком, становясь тем самым и сам более уязвимым. Вот это любовь, - он вновь кинул взгляд в сторону Хетти. Интересно, каково это, быть парой вампиру в течение сотен лет, но оставаться человеком? Должно быть, для этого требуется большое мужество.

- Он и любит. Когда я был моложе, это меня очень удивляло. Почему кто-то может добровольно делать себя таким уязвимым? Какой ему в этом прок? Томас никогда не отвечал мне на эти вопросы прямо. Просто говорил, что однажды я сам пойму. Старый упрямый кровосос, - в последних словах было столько тепла.

- И? Теперь ты понимаешь? - Джон не мог не спросить. Поставив локти на край стола, он положил голову на ладони.

Подошла Хетти и вопрос повис в воздухе. В руках она держала большой поднос с украшенным цветами чайником, в тон ему чашками, сахарницей, тонко нарезанным дольками лимоном, разложенным на блюдечке, молоком и печеньем.

- А вот и я, дорогие. Просто позовите, если еще что-то понадобится.

- Конечно. Спасибо, Хетти, - как только она отошла, Шерлок продолжил: - Теперь я знаю об этом намного больше. Партнерство - это не что-то уникальное, как пишут в идиотских любовных романах. В них обычно говорят, что, выбрав кого-то, уйти уже нельзя. На самом деле, очень даже можно. И вампир, и человек вполне могут разорвать партнерскую связь. Так что, то, что такие пары существуют, это... - подбирая подходящее слово, он автоматически помешивал свой чай.

- Необыкновенно, - Джон не знал, это ли слово исках Шерлок, но это именно то, чем подобные узы были для самого доктора. Совершенно необыкновенными. - Я никогда не считал эти романы особо интересными. Если ты состоишь в партнерстве с кем-то только потому, что у вас есть какая-то там мистическая связь... В чем смысл? Любовь, которую ты нашел и выбрал сам, за которую боролся и преодолевал препятствия, делая ее еще сильнее, - вот что для меня необыкновенно. Именно такую любовь я хочу, за нее я буду сражаться до победного конца.

Это больно. Слышать, что Джон говорит о точно такой же любви, что желал сам Шерлок, и которую, конечно же, он искал со своими подружками, было больно. Холмсу было очевидно, что Джон никогда не станет искать такой любви с ним. Если бы он хотел быть с Шерлоком, он бы уже давно дал бы об этом знать, так ведь? Холмс не позволил боли от этого знания как-то отразиться на своем лице, лишь неопределенно хмыкнул в ответ.

- Хетти решила остаться. А Томас уважает ее желание быть человеком, потому что дорожит ее выбором, дорожит ею самой. По крайней мере, я так это понимаю.

Джон кивнул.

- Думаю, ты абсолютно прав в своих выводах, - Джон внимательно следил за выражением лица Холмса пока говорил о любви, выискивая хоть что-то, какой-нибудь знак, говорящий, что его надежда не беспочвенна. Но ничего не нашел. Он знал, что любовь - не для Шерлока, знал, что тот женат на работе. Но это не помогало Ватсону не желать своего друга, не любить. Было очень больно осознавать, что твоя любовь навсегда останется безответной.

- Конечно, прав, - Холмс глотнул чая. - Насчет одноклассников Пауэрса: думаю, ты добьешься большего успеха, если поговоришь с ботаниками. Они больше замечают, и вряд ли, в отличие от его старых дружков, будут защищать память о мертвом подростке. Конечно же, тебе стоит поговорить и с его ближайшими друзьями, но спрашивать скорее о том, кто мог бы желать навредить Карлу за его "безобидные" шутки. С ботаниками же можно не быть таким аккуратным и просто спросить, кого Карл мучил или запугивал в школе.

- Да, я так и хотел. Думаю, вполне логично предположить, что Карл Пауэрс довольно часто издевался и запугивал других учеников. Но, несмотря на то, каким бы придурком он ни был, он оставался ребенком, и не заслуживал быть убитым. Со временем он мог измениться, став хорошим человеком, - Джон терпеть не мог хулиганов, третирующих слабых только для собственного удовольствия. Подобное поведение было, по его мнению, отвратительным. Доктору пришлось напомнить себе, что люди могут меняться, и если кто-то их лишает жизни, он лишает их и возможности измениться.

- Возможно. Мне часто говорили... - Шерлок не особо верил в то, что люди способны меняться. Он видел слишком многих, кто менялся исключительно для виду, внутри оставаясь такими же. Никто, на самом деле, не хочет меняться. Перемены неудобны и болезненны. Он знал это не по наслышке. А все хотят избежать боли и дискомфорта.

- А многие и не меняются. Кто знает, может Карл Пауэрс остался бы ненавидящим всех ублюдком, но выбор кем быть был отобран у него вместе с жизнью, а это не хорошо, - вздохнул Джон. - Это может звучать плохо, но я не могу сказать, что меня сильно волнует то, что случилось с Пауэрсом. Я лишь надеюсь, что разговор с одноклассниками поможет нам найти Мориарти, где бы он ни прятался, - он сделал глоток чая, отметив, что у него просто отличный вкус и качество.

- Проверь в разговорах версию с Ирландией. Еще когда мы оказались в ловушке в том бассейне, я отметил и его ирландский акцент и ирландское происхождение имени, - глаза детектива потемнели от воспоминания. Он бы пережил и бомбу, и снайперов, но Джон - нет. Его до сих пор приводил в бешенство тот факт, что Мориарти посмел угрожать _его_ Джону. - На крыше он тоже говорил с ирландским акцентом. Ему не требовалось делать это специально, если он верил, что я не переживу эту встречу. Так что, скорее всего, он ирландец.

- Я всегда испытывал легкую слабость к Ирландии и ирландцам. Но Мориарти нашел способ испоганить и это... Что ж, в семье не без урода, что называется, - сев прямо, Джон потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы, и услышал легкий щелчок в плече. - Мой первый поцелуй был с ирландцем. Его волосы были самыми рыжимы, какие я только видел, и он весь был в веснушках, - он мягко улыбнулся своему воспоминанию; ему было лишь двенадцать и поцелуй был настолько целомудренным, насколько это вообще возможно. Но он навсегда останется в его памяти, потому что это был самый первый поцелуй.

- Его? - Шерлок резко вскинул голову, крайний интерес читался в каждой черточке его лица.

- Дап, его. Его звали Кьеран. - Джон посмотрел на друга. - Я же говорил тебе тогда у Анждело, что _всё_ в порядке.

Холмс чуть склонил голову набок:

- Тогда почему только подружки? - Почему с тех пор, как они встретились, Джон ходил на свидания только с женщинами, если его привлекают оба пола? Интересно.

Потому что тот единственный мужчина, которого я хочу, не обращает на меня внимания. Джон не мог сказать этого вслух, поэтому просто пожал плечами.

- Потому что так безопаснее. Я не ищу с ними ничего серьезного. И они отвечают мне тем же.

Тогда почему же Джон всегда так злился, когда ему предлагал встретиться кто-то из мужчин? Его друг сам себе противоречил, а Шерлок очень не любил противоречий. Он работал с информацией. Как же он может делать выводы, если имеет дело с несовместимыми фактами? Как может понять что-то, относящееся и к нему самому? Ладно, сейчас было не время заниматься более глубокими изысканиями в этой области. Он обдумает это позже.

- Хм. Вернемся к нашему делу. Тебе может потребоваться быть менее... - остановившись, он попытался найти подходящее слово, но там не было ничего, кроме одного, - быть менее _Джоном_. В плане одежды. Извини, не смог подобрать другого определения. Если они вдруг вспомнят тебя, могут отказаться разговаривать.

Ватсон резко выдохнул, кинув на друга возмущенный взгляд.

- Ты имеешь что-то против моих джемперов? - скрестив руки на груди, он почувствовал себя несколько неуютно в одной тонкой футболке. - Я не надел бы свитер, если бы тебе удалось уговорить Майкрофта дать мне мотоцикл. И ты удивишься, узнав как мало людей помнят мое лицо или имя. Помощники никому не интересны, - выдал он и допил чай. - Да, кстати, напомни мне утром позвонить миссис Хадсон. Она беспокоится, если я не ночую дома.

- Только дураки могут забыть тебя. Хотя, мир полон дураков, - Шерлок, не скрывая интереса, изучал лицо Джона. В конце концов, мужчина был его проводником в мире "нормального" поведения. - Я сказал что-то обидное, предложив одеться иначе?

- Нет, ничего обидного. Я понял, о чем ты. Людям часто не нравился мой стиль в одежде, что делало меня лишь более упрямым в моем выборе. Все началось, как своего рода маскировка. Если я одевался в свитера, то не вызывал ни у кого подозрений или чувства опасности... И на каком-то этапе я вдруг понял, что мне нравятся мои джемпера и кардиганы.

- Они тебе идут, - согласился Шерлок. - Кроме того, что ты надевал на Рождество. Тот свитер просто отвратителен. Остальные же выглядят очень по-джоновски, комфортно и обманчиво просто, - как-то он пытался научиться вязать и крючком, и спицами. В надежде развеять скуку. И пришел к выводу, что вязанные вещи не так просты, как кажутся. Было даже смешно, как плохо у него получалось вязать.

- Да, рождественский свитер ужасен. Это подарок миссис Хадсон. И, раз уж ты отказался надевать оленьи рога, мне пришлось надеть его. Не хотел ее расстраивать, - улыбнулся Джон другу.

Холмс усмехнулся:

- Лучше уж ты, чем я.

- Ну не знаю... Думаю, тебе бы пошли рога. Хотя Грег мог бы умереть от шока, если бы увидел тебя в них, - даже зная, что Шерлок жив, Джон все равно скучал по этому, по времени проводимому вместе, по разговорам. Он знал, что не сможет без него жить, поэтому так и боялся открыто показать ему свои чувства. Он не переживет ни жалости, ни отвращения, если Шерлок узнает. Лучше уж так - быть просто друзьями, чем совсем никем.

- Тогда и к лучшему, что не надел. Если бы он умер, я бы лишился удовольствия наблюдать за моим братцем, изображающим из себя неуклюжего влюбленного поклонника, - они обменялись ухмылками.

- Мм, да, определенно, будет жаль лишиться такого развлечения, - сухо ответил Джон, хотя кривая усмешка оставалась на месте.

Хмыкнув в знак согласия, Шерлок почувствовал, как ему в затылок прилетело нечто мягкое. Он повернулся, посмотрел на лежащий на полу кусок теста и поднял взгляд на хмурое лицо Хетти.

- Ты не должен говорить о своем брате в таком тоне. Он нашел себе партнера после нескольких столетий одиночества. Это святое. А не повод для шуток, - Хетти уперла руки в боки, уже готовая запустить в Шерлока очередным съедобным снарядом, если тот продолжит в том же духе.

Он кашлянул.

- Я бы был более вежлив, если бы он сам поменьше лез в мою собственную личную жизнь, - он постоянно выслушивал легкие намеки о нем и Джоне еще с той истории с таксистом. Так что, Шерлок чувствовал полное право немного понадсмехаться над его ухаживаниями за Грегом.

- Что ж, тогда может ты и сам примешь наконец решение? Соберешь все свое мужество и сделаешь первый шаг? - Хетти хватило одного взгляда на него и Джона, чтобы понять что они значат друг для друга. Похоже, все это видели, кроме них самих.

Джону почувствовал острый укол ревности, когда Шерлок сказал о своей личной жизни. Какой личной жизни? У Шерлока был кто-то, кого он хотел? Кого любил? Боже, даже одна мысль о том, что это так... причиняла боль.

- _Et tu Hettie?_** - он уже говорил Майкрофту, и сказал бы Хетти, если бы Джона не было рядом, что он не будет рисковать дружбой с ним, видя столь очевидную незаинтересованность в чем-то большем. До того, как в его жизни появился Джон, он был на грани самоубийства. И если Ватсон уйдет, детектив очень скоро вернется в то же плачевное состояние. Он не мог пойти на риск потерять Джона.

- Да, я тоже, Шерлок, - обменявшись с вампиром понимающими взглядами, она сменила тему: - Итак, сейчас уже слишком поздно, или еще слишком рано - зависит от точки зрения. Поэтому, идите уже из моей кухни и хоть немного отдохните. А то имеете все шансы уснуть стоя. Тени под глазами твоего доктора такие черные, что больше похожи на синяки.

- Ой, - встревожился Джон. - Все не может быть настолько плохо. Я в порядке, правда.

- Тебе и в самом деле нужно отдохнуть, Джон. Ты сегодня так и не спал. А тебе нужно быть свежим, чтобы не пропустить ничего важного в разговорах с одноклассниками Пауэрса.

- Хорошо, - сдался Ватсон. Он не мог провалить задание из-за банальной усталости, когда Шерлок решился доверить ему опросы. Возможно, это звучит патетично, но последнее, что хотел бы сделать Джон, так это разочаровать друга. - Думаю, я смогу поспать несколько часов, если ты будешь спать со мной.

Холмс недоуменно выгнул бровь.

- Поясни?

- Что пояснить? Ты и я будем спать... этот диван размером с небольшое озеро. Мы вдвоем спокойно на нем поместимся. Тогда я смогу отдохнуть, одновременно приглядывая за тобой, будучи уверен, что и ты спишь, - Джон думал, что высказал свою мысль очень четко, и не понимал замешательства Шерлока.

Не то, чтобы они и раньше не делили одну кровать на двоих. Во время расследования случая в Девоне кровать была намного меньше, так что им пришлось спать спина к спине. Шерлок не сомкнул глаз ни на минуту, боясь, что может перевернуться во сне и обнять Джона, словно плюшевого мишку. Он имел привычку обнимать во сне подвернувшиеся под руки вещи. И все же он понадеялся, что Джон мог, всего лишь мог, иметь в виду нечто большее. Он винил в этом намеки Хетти.

- Я уже проспал четыре часа, - что было даже больше, чем его обычная норма.

- Я знаю, - подняв глаза, он встретился взглядом с Шерлоком. Похоже, ему придется немного приоткрыть карты и рассказать то, что было секретом. - Пожалуйста, Шерлок... Глупо, я знаю, но, похоже, я не могу уснуть без тебя рядом, - Джон не мог проспать больше получаса с тех пор, как Холмс ушел. И уже были видны негативные последствия.

Вампир моргнул, в его глазах мелькнуло понимание.

- А. Тогда я посижу с тобой.

Прикрыв на мгновение глаза, Ватсон вновь посмотрел на друга.

- Можешь... можешь просто полежать рядом, пока я не усну? Я не заставляю тебя спать... просто, пожалуйста? - Джон не любил просить, даже если он просил о чем-то Шерлока. Но ему было необходимо поспать, и ему нужен был его друг рядом, чтобы смочь это сделать.

Будучи вновь в замешательстве, Шерлок и не заметил, как Хетти тихо скользнула к плите. Какая разница между сидением рядом с Джоном и лежанием рядом с ним на кровати?

- Я не понимаю. Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я лег рядом? Есть какая-то разница в качестве твоего сна, зависящая от того, буду я сидеть или лежать подле тебя?

Черт! Он знал, что над было держать рот на замке. Теперь же он заставил Шерлока чувствовать себя некомфортно... Зачем он вообще слушает свои же бредни, если давно решил, что ему хватит и дружбы? Почему продолжает желать большего? Уши Джона стали красными от стыда, он поднял руку и потер шею пониже затылка.

- Знаешь, просто забудь. Это глупость. Я пойду спать. Увидимся утром, хорошо? - поднявшись со стула, сейчас он желал как можно быстрее убраться отсюда.

- Джон, - Шерлок поймал его ладонь. - Я не сказал нет. Я хочу знать, потому что мне не понятна разница, - он внимательно разглядывал друга, читая усталость во всем его теле, и пытаясь определить, чем именно лежание рядом может быть комфортнее просто сидения рядом. Он признавал, что у него не было особого опыта в таких вещах. Даже будучи ребенком, Холмсу приходилось самому разбираться со своими кошмарами или монстрами под кроватью. Майкрофта не было рядом, да и мать не спешила проявлять свою заботу. Единственный раз, когда кто-то был рядом с ним, и ему было плохо (еще до Джона), - это когда его скручивало от ломки, когда он избавлялся от кокаиновой зависимости под присмотром Лестрейда, удерживающего его в этом мире. Стой-ка... - Ты хочешь, чтобы я обнял тебя?

Джон уставился в пол, желая прямо сейчас провалиться сквозь него куда-нибудь в подвал. Разве Шерлок не понимает, как сложно ему было попросить его об этом? Джон всегда был сам по себе, независим и способен сам о себе позаботиться, потому что никто больше за него это не сделал бы.

- Все нормально, не беспокойся. Я дурак, что предложил.

- Но я буду беспокоиться, - скорее даже, очень сильно беспокоиться. - Тебе это нужно? Чтобы тебя обняли, я имею в виду? - да он уже начал раздражаться и дергаться, просто стоя перед Джоном и не понимая, как он может ему помочь, что может сделать, чтобы доктор смог отдохнуть. Шерлок хотел помочь - ведь это Джон, но как бы он ни хотел оказаться с ним в одной постели, он боялся сделать что-то неправильно. - Я просто... не хочу заставлять тебя чувствовать себя некомфортно рядом с собой, если я вдруг сделаю что-то не так.

- Ты прямо сейчас заставляешь меня чувствовать себя крайне некомфортно, Шерлок. Я не могу объяснить тебе как, потому что и сам не очень понимаю. Все, что я знаю, это то, что не могу спать, не могу закрыть глаза без того, чтобы не увидеть, как ты прыгаешь с той крыши, и в моей голове ты так и не поднимаешься. Я не должен был просить, это было слишком. Пожалуйста, просто удали это, - Джон чувствовал биение своего сердца где-то в горле; он понимал, что еще немного и просто расплачется, словно девчонка.

Холмс никогда не смог бы удалить это, он не смог бы удалить ни крупицы информации, связанной с Джоном, но он мог бы притвориться.

- Это было бы "слишком", если бы я не хотел этого делать. А я хочу. Мне была лишь интересна разница, - Шерлок добавил в голос мягкости, так однажды, он слышал, Хетти разговаривала с котенком со сломанной лапой. - Мне всегда было интересно "почему". Извини, - он отпустил руку Джона и отвел взгляд, отступив на шаг назад. Он ненавидел себя сейчас. За то, что расстроил своего друга, свое "сердце", как когда-то заметил Мориарти, своим вечным желанием знать все и вся.

- Не нужно извиняться. Ты такой, какой есть. И я не хочу, чтобы ты менялся, - Джон чувствовал себя настолько уставшим, что еще немного, и он просто свалится без сил. - Я не могу объяснить тебе причину, правда не могу, но ты можешь просто обнять меня, пока я не усну, пожалуйста? - он ощущал напряжение во всем теле, словно натянутая до предела тетива; Ватсон знал, что просто не выдержит, если Шерлок ему откажет сейчас. Он был слишком измотан, слишком перегружен эмоциями, чтобы держать их под замком, как делал это все время.

Какой есть. Да, так было всегда. Он игнорировал удобства остальных ради удовлетворения собственного любопытства. Потому, что _должен был знать_. Джон сказал, что не желает видеть его другим, но сам Шерлок не мог заявить о себе такого же. Если бы кто-то из тех идиотов, что презирали его за его ум, узнали бы, как он иногда ненавидит свой интеллект и любознательность, они бы были в шоке. Он пытался измениться. Множество раз. Но всегда безуспешно. Но сейчас Холмс мог просто прекратить задавать вопросы, несмотря на то, как бесит его незнание. Ради спокойствия Джона. Кивнув, он просто произнес:

- Да.

- Спасибо, - Джон все еще чувствовал внутреннее напряжение и смущение, но теперь к этому добавилось еще и благодарность. Нерешительно поймав Шерлока за руку, он вышел из кухни и направился в комнаты друга, пока не растерял все свое мужество.

Сжав ладонь Джона в своей, Холмс просто шел следом. Оказавшись в своей гостиной, он скинул ботинки, стянул с плеч пиджак, делая вид, что не заметил, как Джон менял джинсы на пижаму. Это всего лишь ноги и боксеры, в конце концов. И не важно, как хорошо они выглядят, ты видел их уже много раз, так что нечего на них так пялиться. Говоря себе это, Шерлок до зуда в пальцах желал прикоснуться к ним, погладить.

Боже, как же неудобно. Натянув на себя пижамные штаны Холмса, Джон затянул шнурок на талии. Он ненавидел себя за то, что так слаб, что так в этом нуждается, когда сам Шерлок, похоже, не особо заинтересован. Джон знал, что поставил друга в неловкое положение. Что бы Холмс не говорил. Прямо сейчас он больше всего на свете хотел вернуть ту просьбу назад. Он не хотел терять Шерлока - это был его самый большой страх, - но если он продолжит действовать в том же духе, он знал, что тот уйдет от него. Закончив с переодеванием, Ватсон подвел Холмса к дивану и уложил на спину.

- Извини за это, Шерлок, - он чувствовал, что должен был извиниться за происходящее. Джон лег рядом с другом и, прижавшись к нему сбоку, положил голову ему на грудь, прислушиваясь к медленному ровному сердцебиению.

- Не нужно извиняться, - в соответствии с просьбой, он обнял Джона за плечи. - Тебе не за что просить прощения. Просто спи. - Когда же тот уснул, Холмс смог позволить себе утонуть в ненависти к себе любимому за то, что его доктор чувствовал себя виноватым за подобные просьбы.

Закрыв глаза, Джон одной рукой обнял Шерлока за узкую талию, просто чтобы быть уверенным, что тот точно никуда не сбежит, пока неторопливое биение сердца не усыпит его.

* * *

* К сожалению, игра слов несколько теряется, так как dream переводится еще и как "мечта". Легкий намек на несбыточную мечту Джона. По крайней мере, пока несбыточную.

** И ты, Хетти? (фр.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4**

Настало утро, но Шерлок был все еще там, держа Джона в объятиях и пялясь в потолок, мысленно проигрывая одну из своих мелодий. Два часа назад он закончил планировать его встречу с Этой Женщиной. Просто чтобы отвлечься от голода, самобичевания и скуки. Сейчас же он вернулся к самобичеванию и решил выразить это в музыке.

Джон выплывал из сна постепенно, чувствуя себя в тепле, уюте и безопасности. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы вспомнить где он, и что вчера было. Когда же все события выстроились в его голове в стройную картину, Ватсон на секунду застыл, но после заставил себя расслабиться. Такое утреннее пробуждение может стать ужасно неловким, но Джон решил, что постарается вести себя, словно ничего экстраординарного не произошло. Иначе он может просто потерять имеющиеся доверие и дружеские отношения с вампиром, в которого был безнадежно влюблен. Доктор аккуратно потянулся и мягко сполз с Шерлока, перевернувшись на спину. Глядя в потолок невидящим взглядом, он произнес:

- Доброе утро.

- Да, доброе, - Шерлок гадал, будет ли безопасно просто встать сейчас с кровати и пойти к Майкрофту, чтобы попросить одолжить им мотоцикл, или Джон вновь надумает себе... много чего нехорошего. Возможно, лучше остаться там, где он был сейчас, и прикинуться, что находиться в чертогах, а заодно добавить в его мысленную композицию пронзительное арпеджио.

- Знаешь, я просто-таки чувствую, как от твоей еле сдерживаемой энергии воздух сейчас трещать начнет, - криво усмехнулся Джон, немного удивленный, но довольный, что Шерлок пролежал рядом с ним до самого утра. Ватсон думал, что вампир сбежит, как только он уснет достаточно крепко, чтобы этого не заметить. - Ты можешь идти, я не против. Я же знаю, какой ты, когда тебе приходится не двигаться так долго, - перевернувшись на бок, он посмотрел на друга. - Спасибо тебе за это. Я спал, как убитый. Эм... я могу воспользоваться твоим душем?

В то же мгновение оказавшись на ногах, Шерлок махнул рукой в сторону ванной комнаты:

- Конечно. Пользуйся всем, чем тебе нужно, - скользнув в ботинки, он шагнул к входной двери и кивнул сам себе, обнаружив за ней, как и ожидал, средних размеров сумку. Подняв за ручки, Холмс кинул ее около дивана. - Майкрофт прислал кое-что из твоей одежды. Да, вроде бы, ты хотел позвонить миссис Хадсон.

- Да, хотел. Прямо сейчас и позвоню. Поблагодари за меня Майкрофта за вещи, если пойдешь к нему до того, как я выйду из душа, - видя облегчение на лице Шерлока, когда он сказал, что тот может идти, Джон лишь ненадолго задержал взгляд на лице друга, собираясь добавить его в копилку уже имеющихся дорогих сердцу воспоминаний о Холмсе. Впервые за довольно долгое время Ватсон смог наконец выспаться, но и не думал просить о подобном Шерлока вновь. Всего лишь одного раза уже могло оказаться достаточно, чтобы вбить между ними клин, а это совсем не хорошо. Джон жалел, что заставил Шерлока пройти через это. И все, что он мог сделать теперь, - это притвориться, что эта ночь ровным счетом ничего не значила, и вернуться к дружбе, просто дружбе.

Поднявшись с дивана, он подошел к стулу и, взяв с него свои джинсы, достал из кармана мобильный. Набрав номер миссис Хадсон, он собирался сказать своей домовладелице, что жив, здоров, и ей совершенно не о чем беспокоиться.

Гений сыска только хмыкнул и, отойдя к столу, достал бумагу и карандаш, намереваясь записать музыку, что сочинял в своей голове все утро.

- Сейчас закончу с этим и пойду к брату. На обратном пути принесу шлем и куртку.

- Спасибо, - мысль о том, что он сможет прокатиться на мотоцикле значительно приободрила Джона. Он вновь ощутит то чувство полной свободы. Возможно, это поможет ему выкинуть из головы все лишнее. Заканчивая разговаривать с миссис Хадсон, Ватсон сообщил напоследок, что останется на какое-то время у друга, так что она сможет не беспокоиться о том, где он пропадает. После, подняв с пола сумку со своей чистой одеждой, Джон направился в ванную, собираясь принять горячий душ. Его плечо напомнило хозяину о вчерашнем излишнем напряжении. Оно ныло и отказывалось работать, как надо, но горячая вода должна была помочь размять неподатливые мышцы.

- В аптечке есть разогревающая мазь. Для твоего плеча, - конечно же, Шерлок заметил скованность движений друга, даже не оторвав взгляда от листа бумаги.

Джон фыркнул. Было так по-шерлоковски замечать все и вся, даже будучи занятым чем-то другим. Именно это, отчасти, делало Шерлока таким удивительным.

- И за это тоже спасибо. Я иду в душ, так что увидимся уже после, - зайдя в ванную, он закрыл за собой дверь.

Холмс недовольно поморщился, не будучи уверен, что смог правильно записать сочиненную мысленно мелодию. Для проверки ему нужна его скрипка, но это могло и подождать. Закончив с самой композицией, Шерлок надписал вверху листа "Таэдия"* и вновь превратился в минисмерч, выскочив в коридор и направившись к Майкрофту, собираясь испортить ему завтрак.

Майкрофт сидел за столом, по которому в художественном беспорядке была разложена свежая пресса, и не спеша потягивал из маленькой чашки ароматный чай. Он все так же не желал ничьей крови, кроме своего Грега, что быстро превращалось в довольно серьезную проблему. Но, по крайней мере, он не был таким же слепым идиотом, как Шерлок с его доктором. Майкрофт следил за ними по камерам прошлой ночью и чувствовал лишь глухое раздражение от их совместной глупости. Они оба любили друг друга, но опасались непонимания и боли. Ну в самом деле, как кто-то такой умный, как Шерлок, мог быть таким идиотом, когда дело касалось любви? Майкрофт просто не мог этого понять. Холмс-старший поднял взгляд на брата как раз в тот момент, когда он переступил порог комнаты.

- Доброе утро, мой мальчик.

Шерлок стянул у брата стоявшую около его локтя нетронутую чашку с кровью и сделал небольшой глоток. Он был голоден, а это потенциально опасно.

- Майкрофт. Как провел вечер? - всего лишь ничего не значащий диалог, вступление, ставшее рутинным уже много веков назад.

- Спокойно и приятно во всех отношениях. Спасибо, что спросил. Надеюсь, твой прошел так же, - Майкрофт, конечно же, знал, что ничего подобного не было, но Шерлок имел привычку обижаться, если узнавал, что за ним следили. Все это было только ради его безопасности. И Майкрофт искренне не понимал, что ему так не нравится.

- О да, на удивление спокойно, - неискренность, витавшую в воздухе, можно было чуть ли не потрогать. - Джон передает тебе благодарность за одежду.

- Конечно, мы же не могли позволить ему чувствовать себя некомфортно в несвежей одежде, - Майкрофт глотнул чая. - Я всего лишь выполнил долг хорошего хозяина по отношению к гостю.

- И он был оценен. Интересно, ты можешь быть еще более навязчивым? - Шерлок сделал большой глоток из чашки; возможно, стоит зайти на кухню и взять еще один пакетик с кровью.

- О какой именно навязчивости ты говоришь? - старший брат пронаблюдал, с какой жадностью младший опустошает содержимое своей кружки и, нажав на кнопку связи, попросил, чтобы кто-нибудь из кухонного персонала принес им в комнату пакет с донорской кровью.

- Джон собирается ненадолго уехать, чтобы опросить бывших одноклассников Карла Пауэрса, на случай, если кто-то из них помнит, кого именно тот запугивал, или кто издевался над ним самим. Не возражаешь, если он одолжит один из твоих мотоциклов?

- Это все? Конечно, я не против, - Майкрофт небрежно махнул рукой. - Если ему какой-то понравится, он может оставить его себе. У меня их много.

Прищурившись, Шерлок окинул брата подозрительным взглядом, после чего кивнул:

- Спасибо. Я передам ему, - как только он допил содержимое своей кружки, прибыл заказанный Майкрофтом пакет. Взяв его, Шерлок посмотрел сквозь него на свет и, дождавшись, когда за слугой закроется дверь, продолжил: - Ты должен рассказать все Лестрейду до того, как он выяснит это сам. Как бы забавно ни было наблюдать, как он пристрелит тебя, если инспектор выяснит все сам, он вполне может просто порвать с тобой, - несмотря на то, как бы они с Майкрофтом постоянно не бесили друг друга, и как бы часто младший не хотел сломать что-нибудь об голову старшего, они, все же, были братьями. Какой бы потенциально разрушающей ни была любовь этих двоих, Шерлок не желал видеть Майкрофта расстроенным, если Лестрейд решит уйти.

Майкрофт знал, что брат прав, давно понял, что Грег для него единственный, и честно не имел ни малейшего представления, как справится, если инспектор и вправду решит от него уйти.

- Как я могу рассказать ему об этом? - он был серьезен как никогда. - Как кто-то может рассказать другому, с кем находится в отношениях, что он принадлежит к другому виду? Что он и не человек вовсе? - оба брата были вампирами по рождению и никогда не знали человеческих слабостей.

- Ты меня спрашиваешь? Мне как-то не представлялась возможность выяснить это на практике, - Шерлок открутил крышку с уголка пакета и сунул его в рот, глотая кровь большими порциями. - Я бы предложил спросить об этом Хетти. Ну или Томаса. Он - лучший вариант. Они явно уже давно это прошли.

Поджав губы, Майкрофт пояснил:

- Я спрашиваю тебя, потому что ты знаешь Грега. В некотором смысле, знаешь даже лучше меня. Ты понимаешь, как он думает, и я не могу позволить себе все испортить, - он замолчал на пару мгновений в нерешительности, после чего посмотрел брату прямо в глаза: - Шерлок... Я хочу провести с ним ритуал кровной связи, - в мире вампиров это были самые крепкие узы: души двух таких существ переплетались воедино навечно.

Если бы он умел владеть собой чуточку меньше, Шерлок бы просто в шоке выронил пакетик с кровью на пол. Он знал, что брат действительно влюблен, но не думал, что все _настолько_ серьезно. Он перестал бросать на Майкрофта насмешливые взгляды и, продолжая с задумчивым видом посасывать кровь из пакета, нахмурил брови, изучающе его разглядывая. Он увидел едва заметные признаки, говорившие о том, что брат не ел уже довольно продолжительное время: голубой отлив кутикул, резче обозначившиеся морщины вокруг глаз, радужка, ставшая темнее обычного. Это было и в самом деле очень серьезно.

- Вспышка убийств вампиров в прошлом году. Та, что на совести охотничьего клана Бартонов. Думаю, Лестрейд понимает, что мы существуем, но все равно все валит на свою бурную фантазию. Начни с этого. Заставь его осознать, что вампиры реальны, но, в то же время, не являются дикими неуправляемыми кровопийцами.

Майкрофт кивнул:

- Думаю, это пойдет для начала, - он нервничал, чертовски нервничал, боясь, что Грег в отвращении отвернется от него навсегда. - Я ужинаю с ним сегодня. Тогда и расскажу ему все, - он поднял взгляд на младшего брата. - А когда ты сам позволишь себе быть счастливым, Шерлок? - в голосе Майкрофта было неподдельное беспокойство.

- Я счастлив. Или буду, когда смогу безопасно восстать из мертвых и вернуться к моей прежней жизни. - Это была наглая ложь. Он будет доволен, но не счастлив. Шерлок в задумчивости допил свой пакет. Он знал, что Майкрофт говорил о его нежелании открыть свои чувства Джону, но существовала вероятность отказа, а он не желал идти на такой риск.

- Это неправда. И мы оба это знаем. Я не давлю на тебя. Я обещал оставаться в стороне и не нарушу своего слова, - хотя было довольно сложно стоять в стороне и наблюдать за страданиями своего младшего брата и Джона, когда даже слепому видно, что они любят друг друга.

- Я признателен, - он развернулся и двинулся по направлению к выходу. - Хорошего дня, Майкрофт. Постарайся не начать войну с парижским консульством: хорошее вино и так уже довольно трудно достать, - это тоже была традиция. Шерлок всегда говорил что-нибудь такое "на прощание". Если же он этого не делал, они оба знали, что что-то не в порядке.

- Я постараюсь. Хотя, если они просто упомянут об улитках, я выкину их всех в окно. И тогда тебе придется перейти на пиво, - Майкрофт опустил взгляд на газеты. - Передавай привет Джону. И не забудь накормить его, прежде чем он отправится опрашивать тех одноклассников.

Шерлок молча махнул рукой и вышел из комнаты. Притормозив у кухни, он собрал легкий завтрак, состоящий из чая, тостов и сосисок. Джон не любил набивать желудок по утрам - эта привычка осталась еще со времен его службы в армии. Донеся небольшой поднос до своей комнаты, Холмс поставил его на журнальный столик. Он добрался до своего ноутбука и только-только начал печатать, когда Джон вышел из ванной.

После душа Джон чувствовал себя намного лучше, его настроение резко улучшилось. Он надел пару чистых джинсов и черную рубашку с кнопками. И никаких джемперов, раз уж доктор должен был выглядеть менее "по-джоновски".

- О, еда, - простонал он, заметив поднос с завтраком. Подойдя к столику, мужчина тут же налил себе чая. Лучше и придумать нельзя. - Твой разговор с Майкрофтом прошел без осложнений?

- Мм, - поморщив нос, Холмс отослал е-мейл с предложением о встрече Этой Женщине. - Он передал тебе привет. И разрешил выбрать любой приглянувшийся тебе мотоцикл, - он использовал ноутбук в качестве щита, чтобы не глазеть на Джона. Ватсон в джемперах был странно мил и одновременно сексуален. А в рубашке и джинсах он был просто сексуален. Что чертовски отвлекало.

Чашка с чаем зависла на полпути между столом и его губами, когда Джон посмотрел на Шерлока расширившимися глазами:

- Боже, он не мог такого сказать. Если он не будет осторожен, однажды я поймаю его на слове.

- Думаю, в этом весь смысл. Майкрофт никогда не говорит того, чего не имеет в виду. Только если не разговаривает с иностранными гостями, - губы Шерлока изогнулись от отвращения, когда почти тут же пришел ответ от Этой Женщины. Он содержал в себе кучу инсинуаций и заканчивался неизменным "Давайте пообедаем". Его губы сложились в откровенно злодейскую ухмылку, когда Холмс принял предложение, назначив встречу в отдельной кабинке у "Il Morso CREMISI".

- И все равно так не пойдет, я бы никогда не воспользовался дружбой с кем-либо подобным образом. Одолжить мотоцикл - без проблем, но ничего сверх того, - Джон разобрался с тостом в два укуса. - С кем это ты там переписываешься с таким выражением лица?

Шерлоку вдруг пришло в голову, что в ближайший же подходящий для подарков день, Джон получит новенький мотоцикл с его именем на открытке. От анонимного дарителя.

- С Этой Женщиной. Пригласил ее в "Il Morso Cremisi". Послезавтра в девять, - выйдя со своего почтового аккаунта, Холмс принялся взламывать базу данных Скотланд-Ярда. - Ты, конечно же, идешь со мной.

- Конечно. Я ни за что не оставлю тебя наедине с этим суккубом. Она будет из кожи вон лезть, чтобы получить тебя в качестве главного блюда, - откусив кусок сосиски, Джон вдумчиво ее пережевывал, размышляя, что же ему надо сделать, чтобы про каждом упоминании Адлер не чувствовать болезненного укола ревности и непонятной обиды.

- Хорошо. Я не имею никакого желания попадаться на одну и ту же уловку дважды, - все-таки он не идиот. С непозволительной легкостью взломав несколько файерволов, стоящих на защите базы данных, Шерлок изъял оттуда пару файлов: отчеты Салли Донован, которые могли вызвать большие сомнения у проверяющих. Это было так же точно, как и то, что он являлся официальным экспертом-консультантом, работавшим по этим же делам. Это поможет отвести излишнее внимание начальства от одного инспектора и, предположительно, поспособствует Майкрофту в его вопросе.

- Знаю, что не хочешь, но я все равно не доверяю Адлер. Она могла выучить пару новых трюков. Пока ты тратил время на игры с Мориарти. - Закончив завтракать, Джон отставил поднос на столик.

- Мм, - закончив свои тайные манипуляции в интернете, Холмс закрыл ноутбук и, отложив его в сторону, сложил руки в позу молящегося. - Такие, как Мориарти, - редкость. Человек-гений, в чьем полном распоряжении весь преступный мир. Все доступные моему брату ресурсы выслеживали его годами.

Джон неодобрительно хмыкнул.

- Как он заставил людей идти за собой? Быть такими преданными?.. Даже сейчас. Не может быть, чтобы все было из-за денег. А, учитывая все, что я о нем знаю, Мориарти - обычный человек. Как ему удалось построить свою теневую империю и сохранить ее в секрете от таких как ты или Майкрофт? Я просто не понимаю.

- Очарование. Он соблазнял их добровольно выполнять ради него все, что ему угодно. Иногда люди обладают просто нескончаемым запасом очарования. К примеру - ты.

- Я? Кто-то сегодня добавил в твою кровь наркотик? - Джон удивленно приподнял брови, на его лице явно читалось недоумение.

- С чего ты это взял? - глаза Шерлока оставались закрытыми, лишь дернулся уголок губ. - И, да, ты - Джон "Три Континента" Ватсон, как однажды тебя назвал твой бывший и очень пьяный сослуживец. Взять, к примеру, твою начальницу: она приняла тебя на работу сразу после собеседования, назначила свидание, которое прервал твой сосед, оказалась в квартире, где книг не было разве что в туалете, а на кухне располагалась минихимлаборатория, была похищена, после чего чуть не оказалась с дыркой в груди от арбалетной стрелы, едва спаслась, и после всего этого не только вышла из того тоннеля держа тебя под руку, но и продолжала встречаться с тобой еще целых два месяца. Определенно, без твоего очарования тут не обошлось.

- Во-первых, я всегда знаю, когда ты ел, и ты совершенно точно пил кровь сегодня утром. Сытым ты выглядишь не так болезненно, как обычно, - подняв руку, Джон смущенно провел ладонью по коротким волоскам на своем затылке. - Очарование - это одно, а успех у женщин - совершенно другое. Тебе не требуется особого успеха, когда идешь на свидание. Надо всего лишь быть уверенным в себе и приятным в общении, даже если ты и не предполагаешь закончить вечер в ее кровати. Как правило, этого достаточно.

- Сара не была всего лишь девушкой на вечер, Джон, - Шерлок почувствовал, как его сердце забилось чуть быстрее от мысли, что друг настолько хорошо его изучил. - Ты источаешь просто море очарования, когда ничем не занят и ни на кого не злишься.

- Сара была... ошибкой. Она милая симпатичная девушка и никогда не должна была проходить через все это, - Джон тогда лишь отчаянно хотел встречаться с кем-то, точнее даже хотел хотеть встречаться с кем-то, кто бы не был мистером Высокий Темноволосый Вампир. Продолжать ухаживать за Сарой, когда он осознал, что никогда не сможет ее полюбить, было бы ошибкой, поэтому Ватсон просто оставил ее в покое. Сейчас они временами пересекались, возможно даже, их можно было бы назвать друзьями, но он никогда не стал бы искать у нее чего-то большего. - И обычно, если кто-то или что-то выводит меня из себя, то, значит, скорее всего, в этот день я видел Андерсона.

- Совершенно с тобой согласен. Андерсон - вне конкуренции, - Шерлок принялся постукивать пальцами друг об друга, что означало, что он вновь что-то ищет в своих чертогах разума. - Однако, я остаюсь при своем мнении. Единственная причина, почему твое обаяние не стало опасным для окружающих, - это то, что ты и сам не осознаешь, насколько обаятелен.

Чувствуя некоторый дискомфорт от всех этих комплиментов, особенно когда они исходят от Шерлока, Джон неловко поднялся с дивана.

- Не думаю, чтобы когда-либо рассматривал себя в подобном ключе, но и не собираюсь тратить время и силы на споры с тобой.

- Если отвлечься от моей точки зрения и вспомнить ту же историю, то люди с достаточным очарованием могли править миром. Гитлер был человеком. Как и Наполеон, и Черчиль, и председатель Мао, и Маргарет Тетчер. Если к гению добавить очарование, то можно получить что-то весьма опасное.

- Я понимаю, но только то, что я не вижу подобного в себе, не значит, что я думаю, что этого не существует, - Джон рассеянно легко прикусил нижнюю губу. - Мориарти, определенно, наделен этом опасным очарованием, он точно знает, что сказать и как сказать... Даже когда он навешивает на тебя жилет с взрывчаткой... Он говорит и делает все правильно, но, все же, что-то с ним не так... Будто он пустой внутри.

Шерлок тут же широко распахнул глаза и посмотрел на Джона. Он думал об этом, о том, что говорил и делал Мориарти, еще до их встречи в бассейне.

- Ты прав, он пустой, - это было просто поразительное открытие. Осознание того, что он встретился лицом к лицу с настоящим социопатом, который постоянно лишь играл разные роли. Изумительно и неприятно.

- Я видел это, и слышал в его словах там, в бассейне. Именно тогда я понял, что вы оба совершенно разные. Мориарти сколько угодно может чувствовать схожесть с тобой, но между вами нет ничего общего. Он настолько ниже тебя, что не сможет даже кончиками пальцев достать до подошв твоих ботинок... Я думаю, что он это тоже знает, и это гложет его изнутри.

- Если он все еще жив. Он может быть мертв, а его тело сейчас где-нибудь надежно спрятано, чтобы мне приходилось продолжать разыгрывать эту комедию со своей смертью.

- Хм, да, и так тоже может быть, - на самом деле Джон так не думал; все его чувства просто кричали, что Мориарти жив, а он привык доверять своим инстинктам.

- Но наверняка я не знаю, - откинув голову на подлокотник, Шерлок вытянулся на диване и глянул на Джона из-под ресниц снизу вверх. - Как думаешь, Лестрейд кинет Майкрофта, когда узнает?

Ватсон стоял в ногах Холмса, спокойно рассматривая его высокую, стройную фигуру.

- Я не знаю. Не похоже, чтобы подобное было в привычках Грега. Скорее, он встретит проблемы лицом к лицу, - Джон прочесал свои короткие волосы пальцами. - Думаешь, он любит твоего брата? Потому что, если да, то ничего больше не имеет значения. Человек не убежит от любви, вне зависимости то того, в какую именно оболочку она будет завернута.

- Понятия не имею. Я, вообще-то, не был рядом с ними, когда Лестрейд измерял Майкрофту пульс и следил за расширением зрачков, - Шерлок решил не упоминать о желании брата установить с Грегори кровную связь. Это было его личное дело. - Но я знаю, что, как то ни странно, Майкрофт любит его.

- Тогда, надеюсь, Грег тоже его любит. И не сбежит, когда узнает правду. Скорее, он может разозлиться, на что будет иметь полное право. Но, думаю, он останется... Надеюсь, он останется, - Джон и в самом деле хотел, чтобы у Майкрофта и Грега все получилось. Ради них самих же.

Шерлок кивнул и поставил мысленную галочку по этому вопросу. Он доверял мнению Джона в вопросах эмоциональных мотиваций, особенно когда речь шла о тех, кого он знал лично.

- Я перекинул имена и адреса первых четырех одноклассников Пауэрса тебе на мобильный. Первое имя - Эрик Ленсинг. Его лучший друг, но, в то же время, и его главный конкурент.

- А, лучший друг, готовый оклеветать тебя у тебя за спиной, - Джон понимающе закатил глаза. - Когда я учился в школе, у меня тоже была парочка таких же... К счастью, они больше хотели иметь шикарное спортивное тело, а не играть в регби. Так что, я довольно быстро с ними разобрался, - он глянул на присланные ему данные. - Я уже собираюсь уходить. Поможешь мне выбрать мотоцикл?

Шерлок молча легко поднялся с дивана и, кивнув, одним плавным движением одернул пиджак.

- Перед возвращением заглянешь на Бейкер-стрит? Забрать мою скрипку? Я не могу сочинять музыку только в голове, не имея возможности слышать ее еще и ушами.

Джон не мог даже представить как это. Должно быть, ужасно хранить в голове целые музыкальные композиции и не иметь возможности проиграть их.

- Я привезу. Мне еще нужен мой ноутбук, так что, я и так собирался туда заскочить.

- Хм. Спасибо. В гараже еще имеется комната со шлемами и прочей экипировкой всех размеров. Так что, ты сможешь прокатиться на мотоцикле в полном обмундировании.

- Отлично. Я не планировал лихачить, но, раз уж в последний раз я ездил на мотоцикле еще в прошлой жизни, думаю, некоторая защита не помешает, - направляясь в гараж, Джон вышел следом за Шерлоком в коридор. По пути им встретилось несколько подчиненных Майкрофта. И, если уж одному из них, тому, что прошлым вечером принес Ватсону еды, было некомфортно разговаривать с человеком, доктор решил максимально выставить напоказ свою человеческую принадлежность. По меньшей мере парочка выглядела крайне раздраженными, что только забавляло Джона.

Раз или два даже казалось, что они собираются атаковать Ватсона, но одного пристального взгляда Шерлока хватило, чтобы все подобные поползновения закончились. Он знал, что доктор справился бы и сам, но, с одной стороны, у них не было на это времени, а с другой - он просто не хотел, чтобы кто-то из прихвостней его братца протягивал свои лапы, во всех смыслах, к его Джону. Когда они добрались до гаража, перед ними открылся вид на несколько дюжин старинных транспортных средств и приспособлений, призванных помогать за ними ухаживать.

- Никогда бы не подумал, что сам Шерлок Холмс захочет улизнуть из дома, не поздоровавшись со мной, - мягкий глубокий голос с сильным шотландским акцентом доносился из-под Астон Мартина.

Джон резко затормозил и, увидев выражение лица Шерлока, улыбнулся. Холмс выглядел как мальчишка, застигнутый за воровством печенья перед ужином. Еще до того, как увидел владельца этого голоса, Джон осознал, что тот внушает ему спокойствие и чувство безопасности. Он пронаблюдал, как из-под машины сначала появилась пара тяжелых рабочих ботинок, а потом и сам мужчина.

- Неправда, - Шерлок протянул руку человеку в комбинезоне и помог подняться на ноги. - Незаметные исчезновения - это твоя прерогатива, Томас. Я не намерен сегодня выходить наружу.

- Уверен в этом, паренек? - тонкие губы растянулись в веселую усмешку. По росту мужчина был где-то между Шерлоком и Джоном, с огненно-рыжими волосами, среднего телосложения, но чувствовалось, что он весьма силен. Протянутая для приветствия ладонь была широкой, с короткими пальцами:

- Да брось, я не имел в виду, что ты действительно собираешься улизнуть прежде, чем я доберусь до тебя. Но, похоже, ты намеревался сбежать обратно к себе в комнату, не представив мне своего друга, - он перевел свой теплый взгляд на Джона и протянул ему руку: - Томас МакАлистер. Я так понял, вы вчера встречались с моей Хетти.

Ватсон пожал руку и улыбнулся рыжеволосому вампиру:

- Джон Ватсон. Да, я имел удовольствие познакомиться вчера ночью с Хетти. Чудесная женщина. И, должен заметить, она варит лучший чай, что я в своей жизни пробовал.

- Да, это моя Хетти, - в голосе вампира ясно читалось обожание. - Приятно, наконец, познакомиться с твоим доктором, доктором-охотником, если я не ошибаюсь. Итак, вы пришли сюда, чтобы выбрать один из мотоциклов? Есть ли какие-то любимые марки или еще что?

Услышав, что он, оказывается, доктор Шерлока, Джон был ошеломлен, но поспешно подавил поднявший было голову праведный гнев, решив обдумать этот факт позже.

- Не особо. Раньше у меня был Дукати, но я не привередлив. Только не надо предлагать мне что-то массивное и вычурное... Мне при взгляде на них хочется плакать... "Я маленький и жалкий, но посмотрите какой у меня между ног гигантский конь"... - передразнил Джон.

Шерлок не смог сдержать улыбки. Даже просто слыша голос Ватсона, он чувствовал тепло где-то глубоко в своем сердце. Он иногда думал о Джоне, как о своем, но, когда это произносил кто-то еще, чувство было совершенно иным. Что означало, что все вокруг видели связывающие их узы, несмотря на то, как мало они напоминали те, которых Холмс в действительности желал.

Томас от души рассмеялся:

- Вот это по-нашему. Ну, если тебя обуяет ностальгия, то у нас тут есть и парочка Дукати, - он отвел Джона к стене, вдоль которой красивым ровным строем были выставлены мотоциклы.

Шерлок же отправился в соседнее небольшое помещение за курткой нужного Ватсону размера.

Джон чуть ли не застонал в голос при виде такого количества ухоженных, мерцающих на свету лаком мотоциклов. Все они, судя по всему, были на ходу и в отличном состоянии.

- Майкрофту нравится думать, что его помощники рассекают по дорогам на черных мотоциклах, так? Ну просто особа королевских кровей, - Джон прошел мимо чисто черных мотоциклов и остановился напротив тоже черного, но со вставками цвета ярко-синий электрик. Он провел кончиками пальцев по крылу Дукати. - Но эта очень даже красива.

- Да, она просто мечта. Как раз приехал на ней вчера ночью, - Томас явно одобрял его выбор.

- Я могу только представлять, каково ощущать ее под собой, - на всякий случай Джон проверил, не текут ли у него слюни. Это и в самом деле был роскошный мотоцикл, созданный исключительно для быстрой езды. - Вы не будете против, если я одолжу ее сегодня на небольшую прогулку?

- Конечно, бери, парень. Хорошие мотоциклы нельзя хранить в загоне, - Томас отошел к специальной доске и снял нужные ключи.

Джон же пошел искать пропавшего Шерлока. Сделав шаг в комнатку, Ватсон на секунду притормозил от обилия всего, что там хранилось, после чего подошел к Холмсу; его губы сами собой растянулись в широкую улыбку:

- Она просто красавица. Спасибо, Шерлок, что спросил Майкрофта, могу ли я одолжить на день его мотоцикл.

Боже. Шерлок готов танцевать голым перед Андерсоном, если это заставит Джона так же восхищенно смотреть на него.

- Не за что, - Холмс протянул ему куртку и мягкие кожаные краги. После чего добавил к ним шлем в тон к мотоциклу.

Так и не сумев убрать с лица глупую улыбку, Джон забрал краги, тут же натянув их поверх джинсов, а после этого надел и куртку.

- Вот, думаю, теперь я готов покорять дороги Лондона.

Было что-то такое в Джоне, затянутом в кожу, при взгляде на которого внутренний зверь Шерлока поднял голову и, сделав стойку, завыл вполне определенным образом. Чтобы немного отвлечь себя, протягивая доктору шлем, Шерлок посмотрел через плечо друга на Томаса:

- Да, возможно, по городу стоит объявить тревогу.

- Это так скучно. Ты даже не позволишь мне сыграть в человеческий боулинг? Куда же пропала твоя любовь к авантюрам? - надев шлем, Джон перекинул ногу через седло мотоцикла и взял протянутые Томасом ключи. - Мой телефон со мной, так что просто напиши, если вдруг придумаешь, что еще я должен буду спросить. Веди себя хорошо, не слишком доставай своего брата, иначе он может больше не разрешить мне трогать его игрушки.

- А какой смысл? Сегодня его не интересно раздражать. Так что можешь спокойно ехать.

Томас хмыкнул:

- Даже если парень этого сильно захочет - не получится.

- И все же, я повторяю, что ты должен вести себя... Хотя, думаю, я бы мог убедить тебя заняться чем-то другим... ну, не знаю... Влезть в квартиру Андерсона и устроить хаос в его ящике для носков? Интересно, сколько ему потребуется, чтобы обо всем догадаться и пожаловаться Салли, что Шерлок охотится на него... - усмехнувшись, Джон повернул ключ, от чего мотоцикл негромко заурчал. - Счастливо оставаться.

Шерлок кивнул и пронаблюдал, как Ватсон выехал их гаража и свернул на проезжую часть. Даже не глядя, он чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд Томаса - острый и подмечающий все нюансы - и, повернувшись к нему лицом, вопросительно приподнял бровь.

Бывший охранник покачал головой и хлопнул Шерлока по плечу:

- Ты же знаешь, я не буду тебя пилить. Оставлю это Хетти и Майки. Так что, ты можешь пойти со мной, немного выпить и рассказать, что у тебя на уме.

В свое время Томас учил его драться, выслушивал недовольство Шерлока по поводу тупости и наличия крошечного ума у его нерадивых нянек и детишек, с которыми ему приходилось общаться, и был единственным, кто не осудил его за пристрастие к крови кокаинщиков. Поэтому Холмс без возражений просто направился в комнатку Томаса.

- Скажи, что ты, наконец, припас бутылку хорошего ликера. После тех помоев, замаскированных под виски, которыми ты угощал меня в прошлый раз, мои рецепторы целую неделю не различали никаких вкусов.

* * *

* Taedia. Думаю, это искаженное или сокращенное "Taedium vitae", что с латыни переводится как "депрессия".

п.п.: мой мозг умер, пока я разбиралась в акценте Томаса, так что я решила не мучить ни себя, ни читателей, изобретая адекватное отображение его шотландского говора. Просто помните, что он имеется.)


	5. Chapter 5

В офис Эрика Ленсинга Джона проводила секретарша, которая, если та теплая улыбка хоть что-то означала, не имела ничего против его кожаной куртки.

Ватсон, конечно, не был Шерлоком, но мог и сам сделать кое-какие умозаключения, осматривая помещение. Средний бизнес, большая часть которого принадлежала его тестю. Фотографии и награды, расставленные повсюду, говорили, что Ленсинг все еще живет, по большей части, на тех успехах, что достиг еще в школе.

- Мистер Ленсинг, спасибо, что согласились встретиться со мной.

- Да не за что, - вежливая улыбка с явно отбеленными зубами. - Хотя, даже не знаю, что еще я могу добавить к вашей истории. Я уже давал интервью, почти сразу после смерти Карла, - мужчина легко покачал головой. - Какая утрата. Он был просто блестящим пловцом.

- И, все же, вы должны были знать его лучше кого-либо еще. Лучший друг и главный конкурент, как я слышал, - Джон понимающе улыбнулся. - Я просто выясняю, как обстоят или не обстоят дела. Даже старые расследования, подобные этому, заслуживают пересмотра, согласны? Возможно, хоть раз деньги налогоплательщиков пойдут на благое дело, вместо того, чтобы просто осесть в карманах чиновников, - Ватсон, как он думал, уже довольно хорошо научился гнать полный бред, сохраняя при этом каменное выражение лица. - Что вы можете рассказать о Карле Пауэрсе, когда тот был еще жив? Поклонники, завистники, друзья... в таком духе?

- А. Ну, у Карла было много поклонников. Люди любят восхищаться знаменитостями, так ведь? - сев за свой стол, Ленсинг продолжил: - Кроме того, у него было несколько друзей. Настоящих и не очень. Должен признаться, что, несмотря на то, что был его лучшим другом, я ему всегда сильно завидовал. Казалось, ему всё дается с легкостью, в то время как мне приходилось усердно трудиться. Но я любил его как родного брата, так что, карьера никогда не стояла между нами. Были и те, кто завидовал его успехам, и еще больше тех, кто просто не любил Карла.

- То есть, как всегда и бывает, людям, кто слишком ленив или недостаточно талантлив, чтобы самим чего-то достичь, проще просто заниматься травлей того, кто смог их обойти, - Джон едва удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза. - Помните ли вы кого-нибудь из тех, кто не любил Карла? Что они говорили или, наоборот, о чем молчали? Давал ли Карл им повод, чтобы не любить его? Поверьте, некоторые не в состоянии понять шутку, даже если им ее предварительно разжевать.

- Ну, я и хотел бы сказать, что Карл был лучшим из тех, кого я знал, и что он всегда хорошо относился к людям, но... - губы мужчины иронично изогнулись. - Он таким не был. Впрочем, как и я. Некоторые наши шутки были слишком жестокими. А остальные... в нашей школе была парочка учеников, которых обычно использовали в качестве мальчиков для битья. Не буквально, конечно, но вы поняли, о чем речь. Я не горжусь этим и стараюсь научить своих сыновей быть лучше, чем мы с Карлом были тогда. Одна из них, да это была девочка, была словно не от мира сего, вечно ходила, уткнувшись носом в книжку. Натали Эванс. Проходя мимо, я постоянно выбивал книги из ее рук, а Карл дразнил ее за веснушки, очки и поношенную одежду. Ни один из нас не пользовался у нее популярностью, но после она получила свой шанс отыграться. На мне, во всяком случае.

Джон внимательнее посмотрел на мужчину по другую сторону стола, впервые за время их знакомства искренне ему улыбнувшись.

- Неужели вы на ней женились? Спорим, она заставила вас поползать за ней на коленях.

- И ползать, и выворачиваться наизнанку, и лизать носки ее туфель, и умолять у всех на глазах. Но оно того стоило, - Эрик усмехнулся. - Уже двое детишек, а я все еще готов быть ее рабом. И она все та же красавица, - взяв со стола ручку, он принялся крутить ее в пальцах. - А второй паренек... Я не особо с ним общался, просто специально сталкивался с ним в коридорах или еще где-нибудь. Но прекратил, когда узнал, что тот эпилептик. А Карл... он - нет. Я не знаю, почему, на самом деле не знаю. Бедняга постоянно ходил с опущенной головой и старался стать невидимым для окружающих. Карл же будто специально выслеживал его и издевался. Я не думаю, что это было что-то вроде дерганья за косички понравившейся девочки, хотя Джейми и был весьма смазлив для мальчишки.

- Джейми? - О, неужели, мы напали на след? - Вы помните о нем что-то еще? Фамилию? Семью? Хоть что-то?

- Эм, Мюррей, вроде бы. Джеймс Мюррей. Минутку, - подняв трубку стационарного телефона, мужчина нажал на кнопку быстрого дозвона. - Привет, Нат. Все в порядке. Слушай, я сейчас разговариваю с репортером о Карле и том, кто мог затаить на него обиду... Да, я знаю, дорогая. Ладно, ты помнишь Джейми Мюррея? Что-то о его семье? Или друзьях? - он кивнул и ненадолго замолчал, слушая ответ жены. - Хорошо, спасибо. Как там наш бедлам? - и поморщился. - Все зеркало? _И_ ковер? Угу. Угу. Ладно, я куплю еще подгузников и детского питания на обратном пути. Люблю тебя. Пока.

Джон разрывался между весельем и смущением.

- Не думаю, что хочу знать, что случилось с зеркалом и ковром. Похоже, дома вас ждет еще больше работенки, - Ватсон чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке от того, что приходилось врать этому мужчине. Было очевидно, что Эрик Ленсинг - хороший человек, который очень любит свою семью. Джон лишь надеялся, что полученная информация поможет ему в поисках Мориарти и раскрытии его секретов. Для Шерлока он готов сделать все, что угодно. А небольшая ложь - ничто в сравнении с тем, какую пользу он мог этим принести своему другу.

- О, да. В любом случае, Джейми Мюррея всегда забирал строгого вида черный автомобиль. Временами он жаловался на невменяемость своей матери. И, похоже, она назвала обоих своих сыновей одним и тем же именем. Старший, по словам Нат, чрезмерно опекал младшего. Не знаю, что с ним случилось. Нат говорит, что он пропал куда-то много лет назад.

- Огромное спасибо. Вы мне очень помогли, - Джеймс и Джеймс Мюрреи. Один из них стал Мориарти, но что стало со вторым? Как далеко был способен зайти старший, чтобы защитить младшего брата?

- Без проблем. Надеюсь, это поможет вам найти то, что вы ищете, - Ленсинг улыбнулся, - доктор Ватсон.

- А я уж было понадеялся на свой талант к конспирации, - Джон криво усмехнулся. - Я, правда, вам благодарен. То, что мы способны делать для тех, кого любим... иногда переходит всякие границы. Примите мой совет, закончите сегодня пораньше, поезжайте домой и побудьте с женой и детьми. Покажите им, как они важны для вас.

В глазах мужчины отразилась искренняя симпатия:

- Думаю, я так и сделаю. И, просто чтобы вы знали, доктор Ватсон, я и моя семья все еще на стороне мистера Холмса. Он доказал, что Карл утонул не в результате несчастного случая. Я всегда знал, что тот детектив был полным профаном, и благодарен вашему другу за предоставленные улики.

- Верьте в Шерлока Холмса, как и я, - Джон кивнул и, поднявшись со стула, наклонился над столом, чтобы пожать мужчине руку. - Спасибо за потраченное на меня время.

Ответное рукопожатие было крепким и дружелюбным:

- Удачи в вашем расследовании. Надеюсь, вы найдете то, что ищете.

- Я тоже надеюсь, - убрав во внутренний карман свой блокнот и подобрав со стола шлем, Ватсон покинул кабинет мистера Ленсинга. У него было назначено еще несколько встреч до того, как он заедет на Бейкер-стрит за скрипкой Шерлока и несколькими из своих вещей. Плюс, надо во плоти показать миссис Хадсон, что с ним действительно все в порядке.

~oOo~

Шерлок лежал на крыше - возможно, не самое удачное место, если его тут застанет Джон - и изучал водяные пути, оставляемые на черепицах каплями дождя. В общем, ему было _скучно_. Неимоверно, умопомрачительно скучно.

- Как я погляжу, ты просто увяз в веселье, - Майкрофт грациозно прошелся по черепице к Шерлоку, держа над головой зонт, чтобы ни в коем случае не промочить костюм.

- О, ну что тебе еще надо? Только не говори, что пришел возобновлять братские узы, - он даже не посмотрел в сторону старшего. - Потому что, на сколько я помню, этот поезд ушел несколько веков назад, попав при этом под обвал.

- О, Боже, нет, - Майкрофт шире раскрыл глаза и скривил губы. - Кроме того, из нас двоих не я склонен к самоистязаниям. Я люблю комфорт, - он не спеша окинул взглядом крыши Лондона, прекрасно зная, что является в этом городе главным, настоящим правителем, несмотря на то, что думают все эти мелкие людишки, проживающие свои скучные жизни в домах под ними. - Ты волен и дальше дуться на что хочешь, я лишь решил сообщить тебе, что твой доктор на пути сюда. Он только что покинул Бейкер-стрит. Если он найдет тебя здесь, сломанный нос будет меньшей из твоих проблем.

Тяжело вздохнув, младший встал. Как бы ему не было противно это признавать, но Майкрофт был прав. Джон с него шкуру живьем сдерет, если найдет здесь.

- Я бы очень хотел самостоятельно оторвать Мориарти голову за то, что по его вине мне приходится тут помирать от _скуки_.

- Бедняжка. Скучно и абсолютно нечем заняться. И совершенно не важно, что судьба сделала тебе такой щедрый подарок в виде охотника (из всех-то людей на Земле), следящего за тобой... Кто, при необходимости, добровольно отдал бы свою жизнь, чтобы помочь тебе. Должно быть, тебе так тяжко пробираться сквозь все эти дебри, - Майкрофт повернулся на каблуках. - Обычно я не вмешиваюсь в твои маленькие игры, но пора уже повзрослеть и понять, что тебе на самом деле нужно, Шерлок. Пока этот человек не осознал насколько он лучше того, что ты в действительности заслуживаешь.

- Думаешь, я этого не знаю? - получилось больше похоже на шипение кобры, которой наступили на хвост. - Я прекрасно знаю все свои недостатки, Майкрофт. Как и то, чего именно Джон заслуживает. Как бы тебе того ни хотелось, но держи свой нос подальше от моей личной жизни. Лучше разберись со своей собственной, - не желая выслушивать какие-либо контраргументы, Шерлок просто спрыгнул с крыши в крону ближайшего раскидистого векового дуба, а с него - в открытое окно оранжереи.

Майкрофт проследил за исходом брата, после чего маска равнодушия на его лице чуть потрескалась. У Шерлока не было недостатков, не больше, чем у других, но он патологически не видел в себе положительные стороны. Холмс-старший очень надеялся, что Джон сможет показать его младшем брату, как сильно тот заслуживает быть любимым.

Нет, он не мог пообещать, что будет держать свой нос подальше от личной жизни Шерлока. Только не в том случае, если он желает быть точно уверенным, что она у него вообще есть. Разговоры с Шерлоком бессмысленны. Нет, лучше сконцентрироваться на добром докторе... и, возможно, действия окажутся громче любых слов. Покинув крышу, Майкрофт легкомысленно крутанул сложенным зонтом, разрабатывая план небольшого похищения, которое заставит двух болванов, наконец-таки, действовать.

Шерлок, как и предполагал его брат, не задержался в оранжерее. Быстро пролетев через весь дом, он обосновался на диване в своей гостиной, приняв позу "думающего". Он не _дулся_, что бы там Майкрофт или Джон по этому поводу ни думали. Это было больше похоже на погружение в самые потаенные, беспокойные и, временами, темные мысли. А в данный момент они и в самом деле были очень темными. То, что у Майкрофта есть интимная жизнь с человеком, которого он любит, не дает ему права лезть к нему со своими наставлениями. Шерлок и сам отлично знал о всех своих недостатках и не нуждался в том, чтобы его старший брат постоянно посыпал его открытые раны новыми порциями соли.

Джон заехал в гараж и, отдав ключи, куртку, краги и шлем, двинулся вверх по лабиринту, что был цитаделью Майкрофта. Конечно же, все вокруг было наилучшего качества, но Ватсон все равно спокойно променял бы это на их с Шерлоком маленькую квартирку на Бейкер-стрит. Он не знал, как именно выглядят личные покои Майкрофта, но остальному дому... мэнору... сооружению не хватало индивидуальности. От него было ощущение как от пятизвездочного отеля, а Джона подобное совершенно не прельщало.

Добравшись до комнат Шерлока, он обнаружил своего соседа на диване, зарывшегося лицом в подушки. Что-то беспокоило Холмса, что-то кроме Мориарти и "падения". Джон очень хотел, чтобы его друг рассказал ему об этом. Он хотел помочь, хотя и не представлял, как именно мог это сделать.

Шерлок точно знал, когда Ватсон вошел в его не то комфортабельный номер отеля, не то тюремную камеру, но не двинулся с места, решив лишь громко, чтобы было слышно сквозь подушку, спросить:

- Что-то узнал?

- Мм, похоже на то, - Джон подошел к дивану и, подвинув ноги Шерлока так, чтобы освободить себе немного места, сел. - Ленсинг очень даже неплохой мужик, кстати говоря. Из тех, что с возрастом меняется в лучшую сторону. Одной из жертв Пауэрса была девочка... На которой, в конце концов, Ленсинг и женился. А второй - паренёк по имени Джейми Мюррей, похоже, весьма симпатичный для мальчика. У которого была сумасшедшая мать и чрезмерно опекающий его старший брат. Оба брата Мюррея носили одно и то же имя Джеймс.

- Хм, - Шерлок перевернулся на бок и подтянул ноги выше, освобождая для Джона больше места. - Напиши Майкрофту, чтобы тот проверил Джеймса Мюррея. Я не желаю сейчас удостаивать этого толстого сукиного сына своим обществом.

Неужели мы вновь вернулись к "толстому сукиному сыну"? Что случилось? Что вообще могло произойти за те несколько часов что он отсутствовал? Когда он уезжал этим утром, все выглядело вполне мирно. По крайней мере, на сколько оно может так выглядеть, когда речь идет о братьях Холмс.

- Ты же знаешь, он поймет, что это ты сказал мне ему написать, - но, все же, сделал, как его попросили, и отослал Майкрофту смс. - О, кстати, я принес твою скрипку и коробку печенья от миссис Хадсон. Похоже, она считает, что я голодаю, если не нахожусь под ее присмотром. Я знаю, что тебе нравится это печенье, так что мог бы и поесть.

- Позже, - услышав же, как Джон положил на стол названные предметы, добавил: - Спасибо, - внезапно вспомнив, что так принято и "нормально" среди людей.

Джон почесал затылок и посмотрел на своего свернувшегося клубочком друга.

- Что случилось? Я, конечно, не жду, что ты мне все расскажешь, но что-то точно произошло. Где же мой Шерлок? Этот блестящий и раздражительный гений? Скажи мне, кого надо убить, чтобы тебе стало лучше, и, будь уверен, я это сделаю, - Ватсон ненадолго опустил взгляд на свои ноги, после чего вновь посмотрел на Шерлока. - В этом хайтековском мавзолее Майкрофта ведь должен быть тренировочный зал, так? Пойдем устроим пару спарринг-боев, выпустим немного пар. Ты мог бы показать мне свои вампирские приёмчики, а я бы в ответ смог надрать твою задницу... Давай же, поднимайся.

Его губы непроизвольно дрогнули на словах "мой Шерлок". И, даже зная, что Ватсон вкладывал в них иной смысл, Холмс отдал бы свою правую лобную долю за то значение, о котором мечтало его сердце. Для него было просто физически невозможно продолжать отгораживаться от Джона, когда он принимался разговаривать с ним подобным образом. Он покачал головой:

- Тут есть тренировочный зал, но в нем ведется круглосуточное видеонаблюдение. Я не доставлю ему удовольствия видеть кого-либо из нас в полной боевой форме по той же причине, почему не желаю переписываться с этой жирной задницей лично, - не прямо сейчас, во всяком случае. Чтобы он еще хоть раз помог Майкрофту с Лестрейдом. Чертов самодовольный прыщ.

- Ты прав, вид меня в полной боевой форме нанесет твоему брату неизлечимую травму на всю жизнь. Он больше никогда не сможет доверять собственным боевым способностям, - Джон глубоко тяжко вздохнул. - Хорошо, тогда устроим бой прямо тут. Слезай с дивана и помоги мне передвинуть мебель. Я не отстану и буду капать тебе на мозги, пока ты не сдашься. Так что, оторви задницу от дивана и избавь нас обоих от лишних страданий.

То, что Шерлок просто не продолжил игнорировать Джона, лишь крепче свернувшись в клубок на диване, явно свидетельствовало, в насколько плачевном состоянии он сейчас находился. Вместо этого Холмс, выказывая максимальное нежелание к предложению, поднялся-таки на ноги и выгнул бровь, ожидая дальнейших инструкций, что и куда двигать, предварительно буркнув:

- Хорошо. Но тогда ты спустишься на кухню и принесешь мне пару пакетов с кровью.

- Договорились. Прямо сейчас и схожу. А ты, закончив с мебелью, можешь пока размяться, - выйдя за дверь, Джон сразу же направился вниз, намереваясь попросить у Хетти немного крови. Он старался убедить себя, что это все лишь для того, чтобы слегка взбодрить Шерлока, а не потому, что ищет любой способ оказаться к нему максимально близко. Нет, вовсе нет. Если во время спарринг-боя они и окажутся прижатыми друг к другу, то это будет не его вина.

Сдвинув диван, Шерлок запоздало вспомнил, что находится в гостевых комнатах, а Майкрофт не имеет привычки верить своим гостям, что означало почти стопроцентную вероятность наличия наблюдения. Он раздраженно рыкнул, обнажив при этом клыки, после чего не спеша, с максимальной внимательностью осмотрел помещение, в результате демонтировав несколько камер. Он мог найти и обезвредить остальные позже, но сейчас... Шерлок не хотел, чтобы любопытный ублюдок видел, на что способен Джон. Для надежности он зашел в спальню и достал глушитель сигнала. Вскрыв корпус, Холмс слегка "похимичил" с начинкой, в результате чего усилил его настолько, что любая записывающая аппаратура показывала бы один белый шум. Он даже всерьез обдумал идею отправить Лестрейду анонимное сообщение о вампирах и происхождении Майкрофта до того, как инспектор придет сегодня к тому на ужин. И пускай бы он пристрелил этого жирного гада.

Джон не провел на кухне ни одной лишней секунды, просто взял протянутые улыбающейся Хетти пакеты. К своему собственному удивлению, он даже чмокнул ее в щеку в знак благодарности и тут же поспешил наверх в комнату Шерлока. Он чувствовал все возрастающий азарт в связи с предстоящей тренировкой и мог лишь надеяться, что адреналин боя не снесет ему крышу напрочь, что он сможет сдержать свои истинные порывы, находясь слишком близко к своему другу.

Когда Джон зашел в комнату, Шерлок только закончил вешать на стену глушилку и возобновил перестановку мебели. Холмс отметил, что тот принес четыре пакета вместо обычных двух; Хетти знала его даже слишком хорошо и, очевидно, распознала признаки его "мрачного расположения духа". В этом состоянии он становится прожорлив.

Одобрительно осмотрев комнату, Джон отложил пакеты с кровью "от греха подальше". Будет трудновато перемещаться в таком маленьком пространстве, но, решил он, они приспособятся. Все-таки, большинство боевых приемов проводится на короткой дистанции.

- Хочешь выпить один пакет до того, как мы начнем? Тебе может понадобиться энергия, - размяв мышцы плеч, Джон расстегнул пуговицы и, сбросив рубашку, отправил ее на стул неподалеку. В ту же сторону отправились и ботинки. Он не любил долго ходить вокруг да около, плюс, Ватсон с нетерпением ждал начала боя.

Шерлок с трудом затолкал желание просто плюнуть на все и залечь обратно на диван; он сделает это после. Заодно сможет проанализировать возможности тела Джона, его уровень энергетики, рефлексы и инстинкты. Отвлекшись на свои мысли, Холмс не сразу понял, что сказал Джон, но после потряс головой:

- Нет, - он и так уже выпил утром полпинты. Еще немного - и все его способности притупятся, пока кровь полностью не растворится в системе его организма.

Сняв лишь обувь и пиджак, Шерлок развернулся и почувствовал, как от вида обнаженного торса Джона весь его умный мозг стекает куда-то вниз, на пол. Боже правый, мужчина перед ним был просто идеально сложен. Только сейчас он осознал, как рад, что Джон предпочитает носить свитера, потому что, носи он обычно что-то достаточно облегающее, и интеллект Шерлока был бы постоянно ниже плинтуса. И никто бы, кого привлекает мужской пол, не смог бы тогда пройти мимо, не попытавшись пригласить его куда-нибудь.

Широкие плечи, проработанные, но не слишком, чтобы не создавалось эффекта "надутости", мышцы груди, хорошо очерченные руки и плоский живот - все это заставило кончики пальцев Шерлока зудеть от желания к ним прикоснуться. Каким-то хитрым образом вид Ватсона без рубашки заставил вампира опустить взгляд ниже и более пристально оглядеть сильные ноги, затянутые сейчас в джинсовую ткань. На задворках своего сознания Холмс понимал, что у него сейчас есть прекрасная возможность оценить контраст с обычным обликом Джона и просто получить эстетическое удовольствие от созерцания его тела, но в данный момент его мозг был слишком занят попытками собраться в одну кучку и притвориться, что занят изучением шрама на плече друга, чтобы замаскировать то, что именно сейчас он изучал, как и то, почему детектив так откровенно завис.

Джон чувствовал, как его кровь быстрее бежит по сосудам, а тело вибрирует от переизбытка энергии. Так всегда происходило, когда намечалась хорошая разминка. Гарри всегда злилась на него, называя ненормальным, потому что он получал удовольствие от ненастоящего боя, а от реальных предпочитал уклоняться. Но она ошибалась. Он не уклонялся от реальных схваток, просто выбирал с кем стоит драться и не преследовал кого бы то ни было только из-за того, что тот принадлежал к "не тому" виду. Ватсону очень нравилось, что на Бейкер-стрит Шерлок предпочитал ходить босиком. У него, действительно, были просто потрясающе красивые ступни. Джон часами их разглядывал. А сейчас он почувствовал острое желание уронить Холмса на пол только для того, чтобы узнать холодные ли они или нет.

- Готов? - он одарил Шерлока провокационной улыбкой.

Эта улыбка вызывала в Холмсе сонм запретных чувств, но он с некоторым трудом заставил себя включиться в игру, справедливо рассудив, что действия будут убедительнее слов. С места в карьер он выкинул вперед кулак, целясь Джону в челюсть, прекрасно зная, что доктор в состоянии уклониться.

И тот уклонился. Поднырнув под руку Шерлока, Джон нанес ответный удар, целясь тому в грудную клетку. Обычно люди принимают рост Ватсона за недостаток, но доктор научился использовать его себе во благо. Он знал, что Шерлока будет не так-то просто одурачить, но пока лишь пробовал почву, не нанося никаких серьезных ударов.

Холмс понимал, что у него есть преимущество в росте, но предпочитал использовать в бою скорее физический аспект - свою природную гибкость. Отклонившись назад, он позволил руке Джона на бреющем полете едва разминуться со своим носом, напомнив тем самым прошлый его удар, после чего схватил его за запястье и быстро повернулся к нему спиной. Но прием не сработал, Шерлок не ожидал, что Джон развернется вместе с ним и, легко избавившись от захвата, попытается сбить его с ног. Холмс едва избежал удара головой в лицо, вновь выгнувшись назад.

Широко ухмыльнувшись, Джон внезапно присел на корточки и, опираясь рукой на пол, резко резанул вытянутой ногой горизонтально полу. Боже помоги, но он и вправду ненормальный. Ему слишком нравилось все это, действительно нравилось чувствовать угрозу, опасность оказаться поверженным, и иметь возможность устраивать подобные бои с кем-то еще. Не сдерживаться, просто выкладываться по полной и знать, что Шерлок чувствует то же самое. Это просто великолепно.

Холмс знал, как Джон ведет себя в реальных условиях, а сейчас же он ощущал, что они оба сдерживаются, изучая друг друга, оставляя самые лучшие приемы напоследок. Он сделал шаг ближе. Ударил, уклонился, провел новую атаку и снова уклонился. При каждом новом движении Шерлок все увеличивал вкладываемую в них силу. Эта была настоящая игра, катарсис, и один лишь Господь знал, как ему нравилось делать это с Джоном. Сердце, хотя и билось лишь немного быстрее, распространяло по его организму адреналин. И, хотя оба уже провели по несколько приемов, ни один из них так и не смог нанести ни одного удара.

В своих мыслях Джон все происходящее не мог описать никак иначе, нежели "совершенство". Тяжелое дыхание, бешено колотящееся сердце, выступивший на коже пот. Он и раньше сражался с вампирами, но, конечно же, ни один из них не был Шерлоком Холмсом. Все в Шерлоке было потрясающим, и стиль борьбы не стал исключением. Каждое движение этого вампира было произведением искусства: плавные, изящные переходы и очень опасные клыки. Прямо сейчас ничего больше не имело значения. Только они двое и своеобразный парный танец их тел.

Шерлок ощутил, как его губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке, когда он полностью остановился, а Джон зеркально повторил его маневр. Это, может, и не реальный бой, раз уж они не стремятся нанести друг другу настоящих увечий, но он без уверток демонстрировал способности и истинную природу Джона. Шерлок скрывал свои реальные возможности от Майкрофта по очень веской причине, которая не имела ничего общего с тем, как старший временами его злил. Он был сильнее брата. Не имея никаких иллюзий по поводу возможностей Майкрофта, Шерлок знал, что тот не так уж силен или искусен в бою. Как бы он ни демонстрировал обратное, младший знал, что он лучше. Он знал это так же точно, как и то, по каким признакам отличать один вид табака от другого. И тщательно скрывал это. Их родитель впал в кровавую лихорадку, когда Шерлок был еще ребенком, и Майкрофт унаследовал пост Мастера Вампиров Британии только потому, что он был именно тем, кто упокоил их отца, на тот момент бывшего действующим Мастером Вампиром. Если бы кто-нибудь из их расы прознал, что Шерлок сильнее брата, они бы рассказали об этом в Международном Консулате, а те бы попытались заставить его сменить Майкрофта на его посту. То, что Шерлок делать категорически не желал.

Так что, происходящий у них сейчас бой на равных означал еще и то, что Джон тоже был сильнее Майкрофта, что рождало в груди Шерлока тайный трепет.

Ватсон понятия не имел сколько они уже так "играют", да это было и не важно, прямо сейчас он чувствовал себя так, словно может продолжать это вечно. В конце концов, Джону стало любопытно, сможет ли он протаранить Шерлока головой. Ну, или он всего лишь хотел проверить, сможет ли опрокинуть Холмса на спину.

Его застигли врасплох, что случалось не так уж и редко, когда дело касалось Джона, и, не успев достаточно быстро уклониться, в следующую секунду Шерлок обнаружил себя созерцающим потолок. И лицо Джона, прижимающего его к полу. Он знал, что крайнее удивление просто написано у него на лице. Особенно когда увидел широкую победную улыбку на губах Джона. Но это мало задевало его достоинство. Потому что все, о чем Холмс мог сейчас думать, так это теплое, твердое тело на нем.

- Говорил же, - Джон прекрасно знал, что это чистая удача, и был весьма удивлен, что смог одолеть Шерлока. В настоящей драке он был бы уже весь в грязи и бог весть еще в чем, но, Ватсон был в этом уверен, вряд ли бы победил его. Но именно сейчас этот факт не смог удержать его от ехидной улыбки. Он оказался на вершине. Это напомнило Джону о том, что он и в самом деле был сверху, прижимающий Шерлока к полу, обхватив его руками и ногами, и, черт подери... это не хорошо... совсем не хорошо.

Несмотря на недавние тенденции мозга Шерлока всё превращать в непристойные и весьма возбуждающие картинки, эта поза Джона в данный момент вызвала совершенно иные чувства. Холмс ощущал скорее тепло и странную защищенность, исходящие от тела Джона. Это был бой, спланированный и полный азарта, так что уровень адреналина не мог снизиться так быстро. Хотя, возможно, он и не ушел. Просто смешался с инстинктами, допамином и полным доверием Шерлока Джону на фоне недавнего расстроенного состояния. Эта смесь и породила такую реакцию. Ну раз так, Холмс перестал удивляться своему организму и позволил себе просто расслабиться, впитывая ощущение близости и защиты, будучи под своим другом.

- Так и есть.

Улыбка Джона стала теплее, такой, какой она становилась только при Шерлоке. Соскользнув с Холмса, он перевернулся на спину и лег рядом.

- Боже, завтра мои мышцы на мне еще отыграются, - он не жаловался, скорее, был этим доволен. Его плечо уже давало о себе знать; неудачно извлеченная еще в пустыне пуля не шла на пользу борцу с вампирами.

Шерлок скользнул по нему взглядом и плавным движением, поддавшись импульсу и желанию прикоснуться к коже Джона, перевернул его на живот и, сев рядом на колени, принялся массировать его травмированное плечо.

- А ты не думал сходить по поводу твоего плеча к травнику-целителю?

Ватсон медленно таял от удовольствия; ему было сложно даже просто ответить Шерлоку.

- Мм, травники-целители не особо жалуют охотников. Большинство из них скорее убили бы меня вместо исцеления. Приходится мириться с последствиями того, что мои предки предпочитали жечь ведьм на кострах. "Просвещение и терпение". Как думаешь, может охотникам стоило бы сделать это своим девизом?

- О, да, охотники просто живой пример этих качеств, - хмыкнул Шерлок, продолжая массировать уставшие мышцы теперь уже всей спины. - Если надумаешь, уверен, я или этот толстый гад сможем найти травника-целителя, который согласится тебе помочь, - он прошелся основаниями ладоней вдоль позвоночника, надавливая на мышцы, изгоняя из них напряжение.

Глаза Джона закрылись, и он полностью расслабился под руками Шерлока, что так идеально массировали и разминали его тело.

- Возможно. Я знаю, что так было бы лучше для меня, но, ты же знаешь... _проблемы с доверием_. Приплюсуй к этому мой личный комплекс физической подготовки, и... я вполне справляюсь.

- Хм, - Холмс решил не продолжать эту беседу и сосредоточиться на массаже, пока все мышцы спины Джона не стали податливыми. Не сознавая, что делает, Шерлок наклонился и прижался лбом к шраму на плече. Инстинкт толкнул его искать комфорта и тепла у единственного, кого желало его медленно бьющееся сердце. И, конечно же, как только осознал, что творит, он вскочил на ноги и, схватив оставшиеся пакеты с кровью, скрылся за дверью в ванную.

Моргнув, Джон вдруг понял, что остался на полу один, глазея при этом на закрытую дверь ванной комнаты. Что во имя всего адского пламени произошло? Лежа в одиночестве, Вастон почувствовал себя замерзшим, брошенным и что-то у него внутри - точно не мышцы - болезненно ныло. Джон всего лишь хотел быть рядом с Шерлоком. И если он не может быть с ним так, как хочет, то ему хватит и дружбы. И очень больно осознавать, что Шерлок не хочет того же. Джон уже начал сомневаться, а правильно ли он поступил, выследив друга на том кладбище. Может, он сделал то, что сделал, не только из-за Мориарти, но и потому, что Джон заставлял его проводить с собой слишком много времени вместе.

- Черт, - поднявшись с пола, Джон схватил сумку со своими вещами и вышел в коридор, рассчитывая найти пустой номер, где он сможет принять душ и переодеться.

За дверью он чуть было не столкнулся с Томасом, который, похоже, как раз решил навестить его соседа. Кинув на Джона один только взгляд, он покачал головой:

- Пошли, приятель. Ты можешь принять душ в наших с Хетти комнатах. А потом и выпить со мной. Думаю, я должен рассказать тебе кое-что о нашем парне.

Ватсон кивнул и пошел следом за вампиром, словно потерявшийся щенок. Он просто ну ничегошеньки не понимал, и это его жутко смущало. А вот стаканчик чего-нибудь алкогольного... звучит неплохо. Хотя, лучше уж бутылку. По крайней мере, вчера бы он тогда просто уснул, не делая из себя посмешище, разрушая дружбу с Шерлоком, умоляя себя обнять. Джон так сильно сожалел об этом, что пообещал себе, что никогда больше не будет заставлять друга повторять подобное.

Томас впустил его в уютно оформленные комнаты. Маленькая квартирка, кроме спальни и гостиной, была оснащена еще и кухней. Вампир молча указал ему в сторону ванной. Пока охотник мылся, он достал бутылку Гленливета и два стакана. Налив в каждый на два пальца, шотландец сел ждать возвращения своего гостя.

Джон не задержался в душе, просто смыл с себя пот и тут же вышел. Вытеревшись полотенцем, он надел свежую рубашку. Заглянув на дно сумки, он нашел свой старый свитер. Надев его на себя, он вновь стал обычным Джоном Ватсоном.

Все комнаты в квартирке были теплыми и милыми. От них шло ощущение настоящего дома. Джон был рад, что Хетти и Томасу не приходится жить в одном из безликих холодных номеров, хоть это и их личное пространство.

Убравшись после себя в ванной, он вышел в гостиную и присоединился к хозяину.

- Спасибо за душ.

- Да не за что, приятель, - кивнул Томас в ответ и указал на кресло напротив. - Только не говори Шерлоку, что у меня есть хорошая выпивка, - кивок в сторону бутылки. - Мне нравится, что он думает, будто я пью одну бурду.

- Ваш секрет умрет вместе со мной, - Джон сел в предложенное кресло перед вампиром и поднял оставленный для него стакан, любуясь цветом напитка. - Словно бархат на свету.

- Да, - Томас отсалютовал своим стаканом. - Двадцать один год выдержки. Так что у тебя еще прыщи с лица не сошли, когда его разливали, - и усмехнулся, тем самым показывая, что пошутил.

- На самом деле, у меня никогда не было прыщей. Моя сестра меня за это _ненавидит_, - Джон повернул голову и указал на едва заметный шрам на щеке. - Видите? Получил вилкой в лицо, указав ей на этот маленький факт, когда она с ними вовсю боролась.

- О, да ты был храбрым маленьким пареньком. Или глупым, - сделав небольшой глоток виски, Томас завозился в своем кресле, устраиваясь поудобнее. - Шерлок сбивает с толку, да? То он теплый и пушистый, словно маленький котенок, то вдруг выпускает иголки, как дикобраз, а, бывает, и просто сбегает, будто пугливая газель.

- Сбивает с толку, это еще слабо сказано, да, - Джон сделал глоток из своего стакана, смакуя легкое жжение и мягкое тепло, разливающееся по пищеводу, от действительно отличного виски. - Я не хочу менять Шерлока. Он такой, какой есть. Но что-то по-настоящему его беспокоит. И я бы очень хотел хоть чем-то ему помочь.

- Не закрывайся от него, - покручивая стакан в пальцах, Томас любовался игрой света, преломленного в жидкости. - Убегает ли, шипит ли, плюется ли ядом, да что угодно пусть делает, не закрывайся от него. Я знаю, в чем дело, но не могу тебе рассказать. Могу лишь поведать, почему наш парень стал таким пугливым. Но, если ты посмеешь использовать это ему во вред, то тебе придется иметь дело со мной. И, поверь мне, Майкрофту останется лишь плюнуть на твою могилку.

- Какая прелесть, - сухо произнес Джон. - Но я рад, что у него есть такие друзья, как вы. Те, кому не все равно, - он провел кончиком пальца по краю своего стакана. - Я бы скорее вырвал свое собственное сердце, чем навредил Шерлоку хоть как-то... А что касается иметь дело с вами... Что ж, это всегда пожалуйста.

- А кто, ты думаешь, его тренировал? - нагло усмехнулся Томас, но после посерьезнел. - Я верю, что ты не причинишь ему вред намеренно. Но это моя работа - присматривать за парнем, когда получается, - откинувшись на спинку кресла, он вновь повернул стакан на столе. - Шерлока не планировали. Такого рода "случайности" среди вампиров встречаются крайне редко. И Сейгер, и Вайолет хотели только одного ребенка. Так что, когда Вайолет узнала, что вновь беременна... не очень хорошо это восприняла, - вампир покачал головой. - Она пыталась сделать аборт. Несколько раз. Но Шерлок оказался очень упрямым будучи еще в утробе. Даже Interfectorem mortuorum* не сработал. Она тогда чуть сама не померла.

Рука, что до этого спокойно лежала на бедре Джона, сжалась в кулак, но он сделал все возможное, чтобы остаться спокойным. Правда, это не охладило его желания найти мать Шерлока, чтобы показать, на что именно способен настоящий охотник. Его не планировали и не желали рожать, но как кто-то может настолько сильно ненавидеть ребенка, младенца, особенно такого исключительного как Шерлок... Да, Ватсон знал, что он предвзят, но ему было на это наплевать. С первой же встречи с Шерлоком все, чего желал Джон, так это заботиться о нем, защищать и любить.

- После рождения его просто сбагрили на руки кормилицы. До тех пор, когда он больше не нуждался в ее молоке. После этого была целая череда нянек. Пока он не смог доказать, что в состоянии вывести из себя даже самую стойкую из них. А Вайолет просто его игнорировала. Для нее Шерлока не существовало. С Сейгером было по-другому, - Томас сделал еще глоток. - Он никогда не бил Шерлока, ни разу. Нет, он любил причинять боль словом. Он постоянно повторял, что Шерлок не желанный ребенок, твердил, что тот просто трата места и крови, что он ничего не стоит, - он покачал головой. - Я должен был увидеть те признаки в поведении Сейгера. Того, что он сходит с ума. Но кроме Шерлока этого никто не замечал. Когда он был еще совсем маленьким, Майкрофт вернулся со своего обучения из Консулата. Парнишка пытался предупредить брата. Этим он сделал лишь хуже.

- Да, я это прекрасно понимаю, - Джон с легкостью представил молодого Майкрофта, полного силы, только что вернувшегося с обучения. Он не захотел слушать Шерлока, особенно если это относилось к их отцу. Майкрофт был желанным, золотым ребенком. И нынешнему Майкрофту требовалось несколько веков, чтобы научиться слушать; а тогда... нет, он не захотел этого делать.

- Да, вижу, ты уловил суть. Шерлок, конечно же, оказался прав. И недели не прошло, как Сейгер впал в кровавую лихорадку. На своем пути он расправлялся со всеми встречными. Шел в деревню, куда частенько сбегал Шерлок. Он добрался до семьи пекаря: их дочь была милой девушкой, только вышедшей замуж за сына мельника. Она всегда приветливо относилась к Шерлоку. Она была для него большей матерью, чем Вайолет когда-либо могла стать, - грустно улыбнувшись, он прикрыл глаза. - Сейгер шел по запаху Шерлока, планируя убить паренька, и нашел его помогающим Виктории с начинкой для печенья. Виктория знала Сейгера, видела множество раз, улыбалась ему при встречах, считала лучшим Лордом их земель. Но жестоко ошиблась. Затолкав Шерлока в угол, она закрыла его собой и отказалась отходить. Сейгер убил ее прямо на глазах мальчишки. После этого подоспел Майкрофт и упокоил их отца.

- Он был не в том состоянии, чтобы утешать Шерлока, а Вайолет... она любила Сейгера и никогда не желала иметь Шерлока. Бедный паренек вернулся домой с ног до головы в крови Виктории, а Вайолет накинулась на него с обвинениями, убедив в том, что он проклят. Что он не принесет никому ничего хорошего, лишь боль и страдание любому, кто будет достаточно глуп, чтобы полюбить его, - Томас одним глотком осушил свой стакан. - И он все еще в это верит.

- Ох, Шерлок, - в груди Джона неприятно ныло, каждый удар сердца отдавался болью в ребрах. - Он заслуживает любви больше, чем кто-либо из тех, кого я знаю. Я всего лишь человек, мое время здесь, на земле не может сравниться с тем сроком, что прожил Шерлок, но он заслуживает быть любимым. Он _должен быть_ любим, - Джон тяжело вздохнул, едва ли контролируя, что говорит. Сложно складывать слова в понятные фразы, когда тебя захлестывают эмоции. - Если бы это зависело от меня... то он бы никогда больше не сомневался в том, что заслуживает любви.

- Конечно, он заслуживает. Но он боится, - Томас встретился взглядом с Джоном, - и не столько за себя. Он верит, что он "отрава" для окружающих. Так что, думая, что стал уж слишком на кого-то полагаться, или подпустил слишком близко, он либо бежит прочь, либо становится агрессивным, чтобы отдалить их, уберечь от "совершения ошибки", позволяя заботиться о себе. Ты первый, кто смог подойти настолько близко, так что не сдавайся. Будь рядом и ничему не позволяй встать между вами.

Джон молчал, медленно переваривая полученную информацию. Даже после всего сказанного, он не был уверен, что Шерлок хочет или любит его, но собирался это выяснить. Если это правда, то Джон и так уже принадлежит ему. Ватсон мог быть очень упрямым, когда хотел, и намеревался использовать каждую частицу этого упрямства, чтобы остаться подле Шерлока, любить его, заботиться и никогда не отпускать.

- Огромное спасибо вам за то, что рассказали все это. Я никогда не использую этого против него и собираюсь показать ему, что он любим, что он лучший из тех, кого я когда-либо знал... Извините, я не могу тут оставаться, мне нужно срочно вернуться к одному идиоту.

- Да, иди. Но сначала выслушай еще кое-что. Если он начинает больше есть, это значит, что что-то его беспокоит. Лок ест на нервной почве. Так что, позаботься об этом мелком упрямце.

- Есть, сэр! - вскочив в кресла, Джон выпрямился по стойке смирно и отдал Томасу честь. Все-таки, он еще не до конца утратил свои солдатские навыки. Улыбнувшись мужчине, он поднял с пола сумку. - Передавайте привет Хетти. И еще раз спасибо вам, - кивнув шотландцу, он покинул уютную гостиную и направился обратно в комнаты Шерлока.

Холмс вышел из ванной сразу после прихода Джона и тут же растянулся на диване. Не спеша посасывая кровь из третьего пакета, он гадал, не в первый и, он знал, далеко не в последний раз, что же с ним не так? Почему он постоянно ищет и взращивает привязанность, зная, что все обязательно закончится полной разрухой?

Вернувшись в гостиную друга, Джон был рад обнаружить, что Шерлок вышел-таки из ванной и решил остаться на диване в гостиной. Он не произнес ни слова, просто подобрал со столика жестяную коробку с печеньем от миссис Хадсон и, подойдя к дивану, сел. Для этого ему пришлось приподнять ноги Шерлока, после чего он просто уложил их поверх своих коленей, избавляя тем самым высокого вампира от необходимости подтягивать их под себя.

- Так... как насчет серии "Доктора Кто"? В последней они сражались с рыбоподобной женщиной-монстром. Готов идти дальше? - вытащив одно печенье, он откусил от него кусок.

Шерлок молча несколько раз моргнул, после чего наконец расслабился. Джон не собирается его расспрашивать и, определенно, намеревается продолжать их обычные отношения. Даже зная, что это плохая идея, Шерлок не мог упустить своего шанса и схватился за него обеими воображаемыми руками:

- Во всех смыслах.

- Чудесно, - он покопался немного в своей сумке в поисках диска, что привез с собой с Бейкер-стрит. Загрузив его в дисковод и вернувшись на свое место на диване, Джон вновь положил ноги Шерлока себе на колени. С этой минуты его вампиру придется привыкать к прикосновениям и заботе, потому что Ватсон всегда серьезно относился к своим заданиям. Но он решил не торопиться, хотя бы поначалу, потому что не хотел, чтобы Шерлок вновь сбежал от него в ванную. Джон как бы невзначай медленно провел ладонью по ноге друга, при этом не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

Холмс знал, что должен был снять ноги с коленей Ватсона и сесть прямо, что должен начать отстраняться от него, но был просто не в состоянии этого сделать. Он так соскучился по прикосновениям, по чувству заботы, а Джон был рядом и щедро делился всем этим с ним. Он не мог оставаться сильным и отказаться от всего прямо сейчас, не после того эмоционального срыва, что пережил сегодня. Это было эгоистично, но когда это он не был эгоистом?

Шерлок честно старался сосредоточиться на происходящем на экране, но все еще не пришел в себя до конца после выматывающего месяца... да и эмоционального дня, и боя с Джоном... Нежные, едва ощутимые прикосновения успокаивали. Его глаза закрылись сами собой еще до того, как он смог добраться до последнего пакета с кровью. А последней мыслью перед тем, как полностью провалиться в сон, была надежда на то, что Лестрейд, по крайней мере, хотя бы разок заедет Майкрофту по лицу.

* * *

*Interfectorem mortuorum (лат.) - почти дословно переводится как "убийца мертвого" или "убийца смерти".


	6. Chapter 6

Майкрофт знал, что Грег немного задержится. После "падения" Шерлока на инспектора свалилось еще больше разных расследований: чтобы доказать, что он чего-то стоит и сам по себе. Холмс-старший работал над тем, чтобы опровергнуть в прессе, как и в полиции, все инсинуации по поводу брата, но колеса крутились медленно, да и Мориарти, надо признать, поработал на славу.

Он нервничал, был, черт возьми, почти что в ужасе от мысли, что после этой встречи Грег может больше не захотеть иметь с ним хоть что-то общее. Майкрофт не желал даже предполагать, что тогда будет. Скорее всего ему просто придется заставить Шерлока убить себя, чтобы в припадке кровавой лихорадки он не разнес полгорода.

Лестрейд проклинал всех и вся, всерьез рассматривая перспективу просто перевернуть вверх дном весь Скотланд-Ярд, а потом наблюдать, как Майкрофт помогает ему с поиском другой работы. Ему приходилось перебирать все, _абсолютно все_ свои дела, с самого своего поступления на службу. И не важно, если они были настолько просты, что даже одноклеточное могло решить их в свое свободное время. Если они собирались продержать его в офисе до Второго пришествия, то могли хотя бы выбрать дела посерьезнее. Он усмехнулся: по крайней мере, его начальство заставило Донован и Андерсона "разделить с ним это удовольствие". Ни один из них не получил ни поощрений, ни повышения после своих маленьких подковерных игр против Шерлока, так что, они все еще протирали штаны в его отделе, под его командованием.

Наконец-таки закончив, он с радостью покинул рабочее место и направился на ужин со своим любовником. Грег думал о Майкрофте, желал оказаться рядом весь этот чертов день. И не только из-за дикого, крышесносного секса. Ему нравилось его общество, ум и умение говорить, тихая и спокойная манера управлять и повелевать, что не особо вязалось с происхождением вроде бы обычного человека. Так же, ему нравилась мягкость, что он видел в Майкрофте. И Грег был уверен, что очень не многие были допущены до этого знания. Сев за руль служебного автомобиля, он нажал на кнопку быстрого дозвона на номер Майкрофта в своем мобильнике.

- Здравствуй, Грегори. Похоже, ты наконец-то смог сбросить ярмо раба на сегодня? - Холмс сильнее сжал трубку телефона, надеясь, что ужаса, охвативший его в связи предстоящей встречей, не слышно в его голосе.

- Даже не верится. Но да, я уже еду. Тяжелый день был сегодня? - вопрос был несколько наивен, так как они оба знали, что каждый день у Майкрофта был расписан по минутам. Но для Грега это была лишь одна из стандартных фраз, не имеющий под собой никаких скрытых мотивов. Он никогда не пытался выведывать то, что не положено.

Внезапно Майкрофту захотелось излить душу и поведать Грегу о том, как он поругался с Шерлоком... снова. Конечно же, он не мог так поступить, поэтому лишь хмыкнул себе под нос.

- Очень тяжелый. На самом деле, я хотел бы, чтобы детишки могли выполнять какую-то работу без моего постоянного присмотра.

Грег усмехнулся:

- О, но они же знают, что папочка всегда где-то рядом, так что, зачем им это? - он передвигался в потоке машин, словно оголодавшая акула на охоте - жестко и стремительно.

- Папочка может просто оставить их на съедение волкам, чтобы преподать урок... Кроме того, папочка не будет рядом до бесконечности, так что им же лучше научиться чему-то, чтобы как можно раньше начать опираться на свои собственные ноги, без меня в качестве подпорки, - Майкрофт улыбнулся, услышав смешок Грега, надеясь, что это не в последний раз.

Лестрейд поморщился:

- Какой депрессняк. Лично я предпочитаю делать вид, что ты будешь рядом всегда, невидимо управляя всем вокруг.

- Даже вечность не длиться вечно. Иногда она короче, чем ты думаешь, - вздохнул Майкрофт в ответ на свои мрачные думы. - Поторопись, я тебя жду. Постарайся не попасть в аварию или наткнуться на патруль.

Грег задумчиво скользнул взглядом по трубке телефона и нахмурился:

- Все в порядке, малыш? - это ласковое прозвище он обычно использовал в постели или же когда думал, что Майкрофт чем-то расстроен.

- Мне нужно с тобой поговорить... Спроси меня об этом еще раз, когда приедешь, - его спокойное сердце забилось сильнее, и Майкрофту это не нравилось, совершенно не нравилось.

Инспектор почувствовал, как скрутило его желудок, пальцы постоянно сжимались и разжимались от беспокойства.

- Пять минут, и я буду у входа. Что бы там ни было, мы с этим справимся, - Грег знал, что еще немного и практически признался бы ему в вечной любви, но, учитывая, что именно испытывал к Майкрофту, он и так собирался ему во всем признаться. Рано или поздно.

- Увидимся уже на месте, - нажав кнопку отбоя, Майкрофт встал и пару раз прошелся туда-сюда по мягкому ковру своей гостиной. Всего лишь человек, один единственный необыкновенный человек сделал то, чего не могли остальные столетиями - он поставил Майкрофта на колени. Пока Грег рядом, он не возражал бы ходить на коленях до конца дней своих.

Поддав газу, Лестрейд оказался около дома Майкрофта даже раньше, чем когда-либо прежде. Махнув Томасу в качестве короткого приветствия, он отправился на поиски Холмса-старшего, начав, как всегда, с кабинета. Кабинет, кухня и обеденная комната оказались пусты, и Грег направился в личные покои Майкрофта.

Услышав звук открывающейся двери, Холмс поднял взгляд как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть входящего в помещение Грега. Его сердце тут же болезненно сжалось, и, если бы контроль над собой не прививался ему еще с рождения, возможно, его руки сейчас тряслись бы, словно у алкоголика.

- Рад, что ты добрался так быстро и без происшествий.

Лестрейд подошел к Холмсу и, взяв в ладони его лицо, заглянул в глаза:

- Майкрофт, что случилось?

Наклонившись вперед, он коротко поцеловал Грега в губы и тут же отстранился. Ему нельзя сейчас раскисать. Не до того, как он все расскажет.

- Пожалуйста, сядь.

Подтолкнув Грега в кресло, Майкрофт сел напротив и сложил ногу на ногу:

- Я не очень понимаю, с чего начать, но мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать. Ты помнишь ту серию жестоких убийств в прошлом году? Тела были выставлены на всеобщее обозрение около кладбищ и святых мест?

Грег нахмурился:

- Да. Трудно забыть гору обезглавленных тел, разбросанных по земле. Ублюдка, что это сделал, так и не нашли. Он будто испарился. Ты же не хочешь сказать, что убийца работал на тебя? - потому что, если да, то ему понадобиться пара часов в тренажерном зале в компании боксерской груши: две жертвы были детьми.

- Конечно же, нет. Эти палачи совершенно точно не работали на меня, - Майкрофта несколько расстроила даже сама эта мысль. - Я вспомнил об этом потому, что... ты никогда не замечал у этих жертв ничего странного? То, как именно они были убиты, и все с этим делом связанное? Не только этот случай, но, может, другие?

- Ты имеешь в виду культ вампиров? Наш профайлер провел целое исследование на эту тему, полагая, что убийца помешан на вампирской мифологии и верит, что все его жертвы были нежитью, - Грег все так же хмурился, но наклонился вперед и ободряюще сжал колено Майкрофта. Лестрейд не любил видеть его расстроенным. - У нас было несколько похожих дел. Хотя там люди верили, что сами являются вампирами, и утверждали, что для жизни им нужно пить человеческую кровь.

Холмс поджал губы на определении "нежить". Но он должен был закончить начатое - пока еще не растерял все остатки своей храбрости.

- Обычно так и есть, но что насчет тех случаев, когда речь не идет о разных фриках и просто сумасшедших? Что ты скажешь о них, Грегори? - Майкрофт совершенно не чувствовал успокоения от прикосновения Грега. Не раньше того, как узнает, что тот действительно принял его, кем бы он ни являлся, _чем бы_ ни являлся.

Лестрейд не был дураком и прекрасно видел, к чему клонит Холмс-старший:

- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что вампиры реальны, Майкрофт?

- Именно об этом я и говорю, - мужчина усилием воли сохранял тон своего голоса ровным. - Не о чудовище, проклятом богом или дьяволом, которое не переносит перекрестков, освященную землю, святую воду и чеснок. И которое может умереть только от кола в сердце... ну, ладно, кол в сердце и вправду может стать фатальным, если убийца знает, что делает. Я говорю о еще одном подвиде гуманоидов, развившихся на Земле наряду с обычными людьми. И это реально, это на самом деле так, - сделав глубокий вздох, он приподнял верхнюю губу и продемонстрировал пару своих жемчужно-белых клыков.

Кроме того, что Грег не считал себя дураком, он был еще и большим скептиком, поэтому он просто протянул руку и потрогал один из клыков, проверяя его на фальшивость. В конце концов, он засовывал в рот Майкрофта свой язык - не единожды, - и именно эти губы смыкались вокруг его члена. Так что, Лестрейда вполне можно было простить за подобную непосредственность и неверие в их натуральность. Ведь раньше он их не замечал. Конечно же, острый клык, будучи очень даже настоящим, прорезал мягкую подушечку пальца, словно нож масло. С шипением отдернув руку, Лестрейд посмотрел на рану. Его мозг, осознав всю опасность, истошно возопил "Беги, идиот! БЕГИ!".

Поспешно спрятав клыки, Майкрофт почувствовал вкус желанной крови на губах, что явно не способствовало нормальной работе его мыслительных процессов:

- Ты проверил мои зубы? - получилось больше похоже на вопрос, нежели утверждение. Будто он и в самом деле не мог поверить в только что произошедшее.

Грег достал салфетку, оставшуюся после очень скромного ланча, состоящего из одного бутерброда, и, прижав ее к порезу, немного сердито посмотрел на Майкрофта:

- Ну а что еще мне было делать? Я сплю с тобой с самого дела о Баскервилле и никогда не видел и намека на эти чертовы клыки. Так что, уж извини за то, что захотел проверить, что они настоящие, а не лишь глупая попытка подшутить надо мной, - он поморщился, когда соль, оставшаяся на салфетке, попала в ранку. - И как долго у тебя клыки? - Лестрейд должен был знать, недавнее ли это приобретение, или кое-кому надо дать по шее за игру в молчанку.

- Время не имеет никакого значения, - Майкрофт не отводил взгляда от Грега. - Они у меня с тех пор, как впервые прорезались, но, полагаю, ты не совсем об этом спрашиваешь... скажем так, что нынешняя королева - не первая Елизавета, правящая на моем веку.

Майкрофт жил в Елизаветинскую эпоху. Грег ненадолго завис. Он знал Майкрофта, ну, или хотел бы думать, что знает, лучше, чем многие. Поэтому он мог быть вполне уверен, что его любовник не будет врать о таких вещах, только чтобы глупый розыгрыш получился более достоверным. И все же, если он хранил это в секрете от него, с тем же успехом он мог скрывать и странное чувство юмора. В моменты, подобные этим, Грег желал, чтобы Шерлок был поблизости... нахмурившись, он скрипнул зубами и резко спросил:

- И каков порог твоего бессмертия?

- Бессмертие - слишком обтекаемая формулировка. Мы можем умереть множеством способов... Понадобится лишь больше времени или усилий, чтобы загнать нас в гроб, - Майкрофт прекрасно видел, куда клонит Грег. В самом деле, его избранник оказался весьма умен. Несмотря на всю серьезность разговора, он не мог не почувствовать гордость за него.

Ум инспектора довольно быстро пришел к верным выводам, после чего мужчина поднялся на ноги и почти что рыкнул:

- _Сукин ты сын_! О, у тебя должна быть чертовски важная причина, почему ты не сказал мне о том, что Шерлок жив. Иначе я просто отстрелю тебе яйца! Я винил себя в его "смерти" весь прошлый месяц. Я _плакал_ у тебя в объятиях, скотина! Так что это должна быть просто охренительно важная причина!

- Я ему пообещал, - сказал Майкрофт спокойно, хотя совершенно себя так не ощущал. - Шерлоку необходимо было прыгнуть: Мориарти не оставил ему выбора. Один снайпер целился в миссис Хадсон, второй - в Джона... а третий - в тебя. Если бы Шерлок не прыгнул, они бы выстрелили. И эти снайперы все еще следят за вами, ждут одной единственной ошибки, чтобы иметь право нажать на курок. Шерлок сейчас ищет его. Я просто не мог нарушить данное ему слово... снова.

Грег молча открыл рот, закрыл, и, развернувшись к ближайшей стене, ударил по ней кулаком что есть силы. После чего несколько раз пнул шкаф, стоящий рядом. Воздух вокруг него все больше электризовался, пока мужчину не прорвало:

- Чертов ублюдок, гоблинская морда, мистер "о я такой умный, посмотрите на меня", мелкий засранец, сволочь с непомерно раздутым эго, - не прекращая ругаться, он наматывал круги по комнате и сам не заметил, как перешел на валлийский: - Волосатая задница бабуина, чтоб тебя трахали одни только инвалиды. Ржавым металлическим костылем толщиной с кулак!*

Когда запал иссяк, он, уже едва слышно продолжая ворчать, упал в свое кресло и поднял взгляд на Майкрофта.

Все это время пребывая в молчании, чтобы не подливать масла в огонь, и ожидая, когда истерика Грега закончится, Холмс-старший встретился с ним глазами:

- Закончил? Больше всего мне понравилась часть с "волосатой задницей бабуина".

- О, иди к дьяволу, - Грег с силой потер лицо ладонями. - Я же коп, я умею видеть логику в хаосе. К тому же, у меня есть родственники, так что, я знаю, что значит прятать верность за молчанием. Хотя, это _не_ заставляет меня чувствовать себя в связи со всем этим лучше. Особенно учитывая, что в последнюю нашу встречу с Джоном, тот послал меня куда подальше. Иисусе, Джон... он же убьет Шерлока, когда узнает! - заметив дернувшийся уголок губ Майкрофта, он добавил: - Если ты сейчас скажешь, что Джон знал обо всем с самого начала, не уверен, что не ударю тебя.

- Не знаю, что тебе ответить... Не хочу получить по лицу. Недавние события наглядно доказали, что Джон все знал с самого начала, но Шерлок не знал об этом... так же, как и я. Джон подкараулил Шерлока на кладбище и в результате сломал ему нос, - Майкрофт все еще злился на себя, что Джон смог скрыть от него свои охотничьи способности.

- Раз уж Джон выяснил все сам... И потому, что я рассказал тебе то, что услышал от Джона... Я не хочу заканчивать этот вечер головной болью для всех присутствующих, - он вздохнул. - Ладно, все в порядке. Я все еще немного злюсь из-за этого, но ладно. Вернемся к главной теме нашего разговора. Ты - вампир... С чего вдруг ты захотел рассказать мне об этом именно сейчас?

Майкрофт помедлил секунду, вспоминая заготовленную заранее речь, но решил быть абсолютно честным:

- Потому, что не хочу тебя потерять. Потому, что мне мало того, что уже есть, не хочу лжи между нами. Я все тот же: хороший, плохой, и все, что между ними... Я не лгал ни о чем, кроме вида, к которому принадлежу.

- И это все? - Грег внимательнее вгляделся в его глаза. - И не будет никаких покаяний в грехах, которые могли бы отвратить меня от тебя?

Майкрофт мысленно ругнулся на такую наблюдательность и проницательность своего любовника. Как вообще можно рассказать человеку, которого любишь, что хочешь быть связанным с ним, что жаждешь лишь его крови, иначе можешь просто умереть или сойти с ума? У Холмса все еще было немного времени до наступления любого из этих вариантов, поэтому он не желал заставлять Грега думать, будто силой склонил его к нужному ему исходу.

- Нет, ничего такого.

Лестрейд вновь начал раздражаться:

- Другими словами - да, но ты еще не готов мне об этом рассказать. Прекрасно. Только постарайся сделать это до того, как дела примут серьезный оборот.

- Хорошо, - у него просто не останется иного выбора, когда время истечет. Он хотел попросить Грега связать себя с ним узами крови исключительно по любви, а не по необходимости. Майкрофт все еще не решался подойти и прикоснуться к Грегори. Он и так был рад, что не получил кулаком в челюсть или пулю в лоб.

Заметив нерешительность Холмса, Лестрейд лишь фыркнул. Подняв руку, он схватил его за галстук и дернул на себя, одновременно вовлекая в поцелуй. Как говаривал его дедуля: "если уж решил - делай".

Издав счастливый стон, Майкрофт сел Грегу на колени и, прижавшись вплотную, крепко обнял за шею. Постепенно углубив поцелуй, он запустил тонкие пальцы в серебристые локоны инспектора:

- Я тебя люблю.

Обвив руки вокруг пояса Майкрофта, Грег почувствовал, как от слов Холмса его сердце затрепетало в груди. Впервые Майкрофт произнес эти слова вслух. Немного наклонив голову, он прижался губами к подбородку мужчины:

- И я тебя, любовь моя**.

Такие простые слова, но от них сердце вампира забилось так быстро, как никогда раньше. Боже, если бы Грег только знал, какую он имеет над ним власть, на сколько бесповоротно и окончательно Майкрофт ему _принадлежит_. Сейчас же он сделает все возможное, чтобы без слов показать это Грегу.

Руки Лестрейда гуляли по спине Холмса, пытаясь еще сильнее обнять вампира, гладили его плечи, забирались под пиджак, пока их хозяин легко целовал лицо своего любимого.

- Не важно, что ты сделаешь, или как сильно разозлишь меня, это ничего не изменит, малыш. Я все равно буду любить тебя.

- Я никогда не говорил этого. Никому. Я использовал эти слова, да, вроде "я люблю чай" или "я люблю Шекспира"... Его работы, не человека. Сам он был тем еще ублюдком, а его борода кишела вшами, - Майкрофт слабо следил за тем, что болтает, но по какой-то непонятной причине, похоже, все ограничения и правила сейчас просто дали сбой. - Я хочу сказать, что никогда никому этого не говорил. Ни моим родителям, ни даже Шерлоку. То есть, ты единственный, кому я захотел сказать это вслух. Я люблю тебя, люблю, люблю.

И хотя эти слова согревали сердце Грега, он все равно был немного обеспокоен. Накрыв губы Майкрофта в продолжительном, неторопливом, чувственном поцелуе, он прервал поток его повторяющегося малосвязного бормотания. Конечно же, он говорил, что любит, и родителям, и братьям/сестрам, так что не мог ответить ему тем же, но мог предложить взамен кое-что другое:

- Я не говорил этого ни одному из тех, с кем встречался, даже своей бывшей жене не говорил, - что должно было очень много чего значить, - но у тебя есть я, у тебя есть мое сердце, Майкрофт, любовь моя. Я люблю тебя, очень люблю. Всем своим сердцем люблю.

Майкрофт принялся покрывать лицо и шею своего возлюбленного нежными поцелуями, стараясь при этом держать язык за зубами, чтобы не выболтать всего, что сейчас крутилось в его голове. Похоже, то, что ты отдал свою душу и сердце другому, было сродни сыворотке правды.

- Пойдем в постель, - дело было даже не в сексе, от которого, кстати говоря, он никогда добровольно не отказывался (когда дело касалось Грега), сейчас ему хотелось ощутить близость и принадлежность этому мужчине.

Лестрейд открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то утвердительное, когда его желудок решил, что пора вмешаться, и громко напомнил о себе. Мужчина спрятал лицо на плече Майкрофта и, несмотря на смущение, рассмеялся.

Улыбнувшись, Холмс ласково провел пальцами по волосам Грега:

- Видимо, придется сразу же перейти ко второму пункту планов на вечер и отправиться на кухню, чтобы навести ревизию того, что же сегодня для тебя приготовила Хетти. Ей нравится тебя баловать.

Грег поцеловал Майкрофта в кончик носа:

- Прости. Предложение пойти в постель все равно довольно заманчиво. Поэтому предлагаю сразу же после того, как позаботимся о моем ненасытном желудке, вернуться к нему.

- Не извиняйся. Ты весь день трудился, а после еще и добирался сюда. Конечно же, ты проголодался. Я должен был помнить об этом, - Майкрофт вновь поцеловал Грега, после чего поднялся к его колен. Он тоже был голоден, очень голоден, что ощущалось лишь острее от вкуса Грега на его губах. Но, все же, вампир был еще далек от "зоны опасности", так что, это могло подождать.

Поднявшись на ноги, Лестрейд взял Майкрофта за руку, и они оба вышли в коридор.

- Кстати сказать, о еде и питании вообще: я видел, как ты ел обычную пищу. Вопрос в том, обязательно ли это? Наверно, я раздражаю тебя всеми этими вопросами, да? - ему было интересно, а кроме того, раз уж ему не все равно, он желал знать детали правильного ухода и кормления своего личного вампира.

- Чтобы что-то узнать, надо не бояться спрашивать, - пока они шли, Майкрофт продолжал держать Грега за руку. - Обычная еда для меня нейтральна. Ни пользы, ни вреда. Но вкус хорош, им я и наслаждаюсь. Кровь же нам необходима, это наш источник силы. Она нужна для выживания и роста.

- Хорошо, от еды вам ни тепло, ни холодно. А что насчет алкоголя и наркотиков? Я ведь помню, как Шерлок боролся с ломкой.

- Сами по себе они ничего с нами не делают, но растворенные в чьей-то крови... это совсем другое дело, как ты, несомненно, видел на примере Шерлока, - Майкрофт чуть сильнее сжал ладонь Грега в своей.

Лестрейд хмыкнул:

- О'кей, - после чего перескочил на другую тему: - Так... разные люди имеют разный вкус? Я не врач, но помню кое-что из старших классов по биологии. Что на состояние крови влияет то, что человек ест, как много физически упражняется и следит ли за здоровьем. Это все влияет на вкус, так ведь?

- Да. То, как люди живут и чем питаются, сильно влияет на их вкус. Не то чтобы сейчас это имело сильное значение, когда у нас есть добровольные доноры. Кровь в пакетах - все равно, что молоко, купленное в магазине. Вкус всегда один и тот же. Поддерживает в нас силы, но не более.

Что ж, Лестрейд сразу же получил ответ и на следующий свой вопрос: откуда они берут кровь? Большую часть - от доноров. Но звучит так, будто люди для вампиров нечто вроде коров.

- И... что же ты умеешь? То есть, я очень сомневаюсь, что ты можешь превращаться в летучую мышь, но, раз уж ты пьешь человеческую кровь, это значит, что ты охотишься на людей, так что, тебе требуется какое-то преимущество.

Майкрофт усмехнулся в ответ:

- Никаких превращений в летучую мышь или кого-то еще. Не летаем и не обращаемся в туман. Мы сильнее, быстрее, выносливее, наш скелет прочнее, еще в арсенале обостренное обоняние и хорошее ночное видение... плюс, мы довольно изобретательны в способах убийства. Мы хищники, созданные природой для охоты и захвата нашей добычи.

- А еще долго живете, мистер "Я Знаю Что Шекспир Был Ублюдком", - с довольным видом напомнил Грег. - А то, что ты встречаешься с человеком, тебе не вредит? - для Лестрейда это было важно. Ему было необходимо знать, что, если кто-то недоволен тем, с кем именно Майкрофт строит свои отношения, то он может помочь своему любимому успокоиться и почувствовать себя лучше.

- Полагаю, что в каждом виде или группе есть своя элита. Кто-то всегда будет недоволен. Но если они хотят остаться в живых, им придется держать это при себе, - Майкрофт изогнул губы в отвращении: он знал некоторых вампиров, что обращались с людьми, как с животными. Омерзительно и полностью неверно. Но, к счастью, таких были единицы. - Хетти - обычный человек. Да и вообще много кто из нас решили разделить свою жизнь с партнером-человеком.

- Пугающая перспектива, на самом деле. Человеческая жизнь в сравнении с вашей лишь краткий миг.

Холмс кинул на любовника загадочный взгляд:

- Как я уже говорил, Хетти - обычный человек... Она была моей няней с тех пор, как я был младенцем с едва прорезавшимися зубками.

Грег в изумлении поднял брови:

- Так она... как такое возможно?

- Когда вампир и его партнер скрепляют свои отношения узами, вампир делится своей жизненной силой со своим избранником или избранницей, тем самым связывая их души вместе. Часто после этого партнера-человека обращают в вампира... из соображений безопасности: ведь, если умирает один, умирает и второй. Но Хетти не захотела терять свою человеческую сущность, а Томас любит ее больше всего на свете и ни в чем ей не отказывает.

Грег вполне мог понять, почему кто-то захотел остаться человеком, ну, на сколько это возможно. То, что ты связан с вампиром, может привести в замешательство и зародить в человеке желание остаться как можно более прежним. А полицейский в нем заинтересовался преимуществами в обострившихся чувствах и силе. У него сложилась более четкая картинка их "не совсем бессмертия".

- Так, те убийства в прошлом году... жертвы были вампирами. А кто убийца?

- Один из охотничьих кланов. На этот раз Бартоны. Для них хороший вампир - это мертвый вампир. Они не щадят даже детей, - в голосе Майкрофта появилась горечь: было слишком больно потерять сразу столько вампиров, особенно детей. Дети были редки, и тем драгоценны. - Когда-то охотники были необходимостью, признаю, но мы эволюционировали, а они - нет... Ну, кроме доброго доктора, полагаю.

- Черт возьми! Мало того, что охотники на вампиров существуют, так _Джон_ еще и один из них? - Грег едва не споткнулся на ровном месте от таких известий. - Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что те сволочи из клана Бартонов больше не представляют угрозы? - Желательно, чтобы они были уже на шесть футов под землей, или кормили рыб где-нибудь на дне Темзы - Лестрейду это было не принципиально.

- Клан Бартонов уже никому не причинит вреда, - было сказано веско и окончательно. - И да, Джон - охотник. Он жил прямо у меня под носом несколько лет, а я и не догадался... Хотя, я предпочитаю думать, что это _Шерлок_ не догадался, - усмехнулся Майкрофт. То, что Джон смог обмануть и Шерлока, делало сей прискорбный факт терпимым и для Холмса-старшего.

Грег хихикнул:

- О, держу пари, это заставило бы его съесть свой шарф.

- Думаю, это расстроило бы его больше сломанного носа, - они дошли до кухни. - Они оба сейчас здесь, так что позже ты сможешь увидеться с Шерлоком, если хочешь, конечно, и сказать все, что о нем думаешь... Только не дави на него слишком сильно. Ты один из немногих, до кого ему есть дело, и, кроме того, мой брат сейчас слишком... ранимый.

- Я уже разрядился на стене и мебели, мне хватит. А что с ним случилось? - даже зная, что Шерлок, вероятно, на пару-тройку веков его старше, Лестрейд все равно воспринимал его как, своего рода, приемного сына. Так что, если с ним было что-то не так, он желал об этом знать.

- Извини, Грег, но я не могу тебе этого рассказать. Шерлок и так на меня злится. Надеюсь, что доктор Ватсон сможет исправить ситуацию... Я в него верю, - Майкрофт был абсолютно серьезен.

- Майки, Грегори. Добро пожаловать ко мне на кухню, - поспешила им навстречу Хетти. Поцеловав их обоих в щеку, после она ласково ущипнула за нее Майкрофта. - Садитесь. Садитесь, еда будет на столе через секунду.

Грег тепло улыбнулся и обнял женщину:

- Для той, кто была няней Майкрофта, ты выглядишь очень даже неплохо, миссис Хетти.

Она перевела испытующий взгляд на Холмса:

- Итак, ты наконец-таки рассказал все своему мужчине. Как раз вовремя, - Хетти ответила на объятия. - Женщина никогда не говорит о своем возрасте. Но будь уверен, я еще не настолько стара, чтобы не перекинуть тебя через колено и не отшлепать, если ты вновь об этом вспомнишь. И не важно, комплимент это будет или нет, - похлопав мужчину по спине, она немного отстранилась и повела его за собой вглубь кухни.

- Мне, пожалуйста, просто чай, Хетти, - сев за стол, Майкрофт проигнорировал обеспокоенный взгляд своей бывшей няни.

Грег опустился рядом и изучающе уставился на своего любовника. Он собирался задать еще несколько вопросов о его внешнем виде. Но позже, когда они останутся наедине.

- Хорошо, вампиры и охотники на вампиров. Есть что-то еще, о чем я должен знать?

- То есть, кроме ведьм, колдунов, дриад, оборотней, оракулов и прочих существ, что активируются преимущественно по ночам? Неа, думаю, ты и так уже достаточно знаешь, - Майкрофт ухмыльнулся Грегу, за что получил подзатыльник от Хетти, которая успела принести еду для голодного полицейского и чашку чая для вампира.

- Не издевайся над мальчиком, Майки, или я расскажу ему о том времени, когда я только поведала тебе о зубной фее.

Губы Лестрейда дрогнули, и он поспешно спрятал улыбку за стаканом с водой:

- То есть, получается, если я читал о чем-то в классической мифологии, это, вполне вероятно, есть на самом деле. Какая прелесть, - про себя же он гадал, как именно можно остаться с Хетти наедине, чтобы она все-таки рассказала ему ту историю про фею.

- В мире существует много что еще, чего не видно с первого взгляда обычному человеку и что большинство нелюдей желает заполучить, - Майкрофт перестал поддразнивать Грега, он слишком хорошо знал Хетти, чтобы надеяться, что она не осуществит угрозу в случае его неповиновения. А он очень не хотел, чтобы та история выплыла наружу.

- Что ж, пока никто из вас не оставляет за собой горы трупов, меня это не волнует. Хетти, все просто восхитительно, как обычно, - наколов кусочек равиолли на вилку, он отправил его в рот, после чего на его лице отразилось выражение чистого блаженства. Он с трудом вспомнил, что не следует спешить после целого дня лишь на одном жалком бутерброде и кофе, что, конечно, не являлось полезным для его организма.

- Ты должен переехать сюда, Грегори. Это бы сократило все эти ужасно долгие разъезды. Плюс, я бы смогла готовить тебе каждый день, - Хетти улыбнулась ему, стоя у плиты, возле которой сейчас хлопотала.

Если бы Майкрофт мог краснеть, он бы сейчас это и сделал:

- Хетти...

- Никаких "Хетти", Майки. Ты этого хочешь. И это очень даже разумно.

- Хетти - ты замечательная, но давай позволим Майкрофту самому меня об этом спросить, когда он будет к этому готов? - улыбнулся он женщине и наколол на вилку следующий кусочек равиолли. Если Майкрофт спросит, если он когда-нибудь решит, что хочет этого, что готов, Грег с большим удовольствием переедет к нему.

- Ждать, когда Майки соизволит-таки оторвать свою задницу от сидения, когда он этого не желает, - все равно, что следить за ростом ногтей, - она вытерла руки о передник.

- Спасибо тебе, Хетти, за доброту и внимание. Как всегда, - Майкрофт глотнул чая. - А теперь, может, ты пойдешь и проведешь немного времени со своим мужем. Пока ему не пришло в голову начать тебя разыскивать.

Хетти скорчила рожицу, но, проверив, чтобы все было в порядке, ушла из кухни.

Грег улыбнулся своему любимому:

- Знаешь, я на самом деле очень люблю наблюдать, как ты обо всех заботишься. Это так мило.

- Да, потому что "мило" - это то, что делают люди сразу после признаний в вечной любви, - Майкрофт сделал еще глоток чая. - Но она права. Она вообще редко ошибается. Я был бы рад, если бы ты переехал ко мне... Но не раньше, чем мы разберемся с Мориарти. Дуло пистолета все еще направлено на тебя, - факт, приводивший Майкрофта чуть ли не в бешенство, заставляющий желать защитить свою пару, спрятать его куда-нибудь подальше.

- Йо-хо-хо. И как быстро мы сможем отвести это дуло от меня? Никогда не любил находиться на с того конца пистолета.

- Мы над этим работаем. Джон ездил сегодня днем опрашивать тех, кто был близок с Карлом Пауэрсом. Похоже, у Мориарти был или все еще есть младший брат, которого тот оберегает. Его зовут Джеймс Мюррей, - Майкрофт опустил чашку на блюдце. - Нам нужно выяснить, жив ли еще или нет Мориарти. Сложно двигаться дальше, пока мы не будем знать этого наверняка.

- Ублюдок может быть все еще жив? А он... как ты сказал... нечеловек? - Грег нахмурил брови.

- Нет, просто психопат. Сукин сын, достаточно умный для того, чтобы придумать, как выстрелить себе в голову и остаться после этого в живых, - голос Майкрофта был холоднее льда. Он не мог ни забыть, ни простить то, как тот играл с ним. - Насколько мы знаем, Мориарти не в курсе о вампирах. Или, по крайней мере, что Шерлок - один из них. Иначе бы он заставил его сделать что-то намного хуже, чем просто спрыгнуть с крыши.

- Сволочь. Погоди... Джеймс Мюррей? - Лестрейд прикрыл глаза и чуть наклонил голову вперед, пытаясь вспомнить. - Это имя было в бумагах, когда мы занимались взрывами и пытались выяснить, кто убил Пауэрса. У него было просто бронебойное алиби: больница, массивный эпилептический припадок, как раз за неделю до. Три недели там пролежал, если верить отчету.

Майкрофт постучал пальцами по столешнице:

- Если Пауэрс как-то виноват в этом припадке Джеймса Мюррея, даже случайно, могу гарантировать, что Мориарти заставил бы его за это заплатить, - он записал эту информацию в своей мысленной базе данных, чтобы разобраться в этом подробнее позже.

- Тебе понадобится кто-то, кто сможет спросить его об этом, - открыв глаза, Грег взял стакан и глотнул воды. - Он сейчас работает профессором в Королевском, преподает математику.

- Королевском колледже? - это был сюрприз для Майкрофта и, честно говоря, он уже устал от сюрпризов. - Я пошлю туда кого-нибудь из моих людей. Если только Шерлок не захочет, чтобы туда отправился Джон. Ты знаешь, он может быть очень упрямым, - они переглянулись понимающими взглядами.

- О, да, чертов осел, - протянув руку через стол, он провел кончиками пальцев по подбородку Майкрофта. - Даже ты не можешь знать всего, любовь моя. И пока весь этот клубок не распутается до конца, обязательно всплывет еще несколько неприятных сюрпризов. Нам придется тщательно изучить все об этом грязном ублюдке, который и заварил эту кашу.

- Я должен знать все. Это прерогатива той должности, что я занимаю. Если это выплывет наружу, то на мое место тут же найдется куча претендентов, - Майкрофт не жаловался, он умел постоять за себя. Просто решил поведать своему любимому немного о специфике политики у вампиров, когда в любой момент можно было ожидать ножа в спину.

- И хотя я ненавижу думать, что кто-то может захотеть причинить тебе вред, они окажутся последними глупцами, если, все-таки, решатся на это. То, как ты иногда движешься... - он приподнял уголок своего рта, - обычно, когда ты злишься, - это все равно, что наблюдать за леопардом, растянувшимся на ветке в ожидании ничего не подозревающей добычи. Это если не упоминать о том, что тому идиоту сначала придется пройти мимо местной системы охраны.

- О, я не планирую сдаваться без боя. Просто говорю тебе, как обстоят дела, - улыбнулся Майкрофт Грегу.

- Тогда, порядок, - Лестрейду нравилось видеть улыбку на лице Холмса, даже если это была ухмылка акулы. - Возможно, все же, Шерлок и не захочет, чтобы Джон шел к Джеймсу Мюррею. Есть довольно большая доля вероятности, что Мориарти приставил к нему своего наблюдателя.

- Ухаживания моего брата за его доктором и в самом деле странные. Для них обоих. По-хорошему, их обоих надо вырубить и оставить оклемываться в каком-нибудь тесном пространстве, и без одежды, - Майкрофт тяжело вздохнул. - Но ты прав, при таких вводных Шерлок не позволит Джону пойти. К счастью, у меня полно служащих, которых Мориарти не знает в лицо.

- Когда-нибудь они перестанут ходить вокруг да около. Или так, или ты, все же, вырубишь их и где-нибудь запрешь, - Грег хмыкнул, представив себе, будто это произошло раньше, а не позже.

- Если я на это решусь, тебе придется помочь мне перенести их тела, - улыбка Майкрофта стала мягче. Каким бы интересным ни был их разговор, все же, он хотел, чтобы Грег поторапливался и закончил уже свой ужин. После того, как раскрыл ему свои секреты, Холмс ощущал острую необходимость оказаться как можно ближе к своему любимому.

- Майкрофт, я бы помог тебе даже труп спрятать, если бы ты убил кого-то, - и он не шутил. Возможно, это не доставит ему никакого удовольствия, но он это сделает. Наколов на вилку последний кусок равиолли, он быстро сунул его в рот и прожевал. Мерцание в глазах возлюбленного не способствовало затягиванию процесса.

- Я знаю, что ты это сделаешь... Я бы поступил для тебя точно так же. Любая мелочь, что доставляет тебе беспокойство, и я сделаю так, что она испарится еще до того, как ты только заикнешься об этом, - Майкрофт знал, что его слова звучат навязчиво и даже жутковато, но таким уж он был. Грег - его пара, и Холмс-старший всегда будет за ним приглядывать любыми доступными ему способами.

Грег поднялся на ноги и протянул ему руку:

- Давай. Пошли в кровать.

Без малейшей задержки Майкрофт вложил свою ладонь в руку Грегори и, сжав его пальцы, встал со стула. Предложение Лестрейда его очень даже устраивало.

Прижав Майкрофта к себе в полуобъятии, Грег довел их обратно в личные комнаты вампира. После третьего встречного, кто от подобной фамильярности едва глаза не вывихнул, он повернулся лицом к своему любимому и весело хмыкнул:

- Я разрушил твою репутацию?

Майкрофт лишь фыркнул:

- Это вряд ли. Скорее всего, они просто завидуют. Если же я услышу нечто иное, то те смельчаки недосчитаются фаланг пальцев на руках, - после этого заявления пялящихся на них людей значительно поубавилось.

Грег улыбнулся в ответ:

- Боже, как же я тебя люблю, - но, все же, дождался, когда они доберутся до комнат Майкрофта, чтобы поцеловать его. Не было никакой необходимости окончательно убивать репутацию "зловещего снеговика", что сам себе создал его любимый. Хватит и уже сделанного.

- И я тебя люблю. Теперь, когда рассказал тебе об этом, я не могу перестать это повторять. Я люблю тебя, Грегори Лестрейд, - Майкрофт не спеша продвигал их обоих в сторону спальни, но постоянно отвлекался на поцелуи, ласки и слишком большое количество одежды. А ему так хотелось прикоснуться к коже Грега...

Инспектор же сначала скинул пиджак, после чего снял через голову рубашку. Он уже давно узнал об этой слабости Майкрофта, о необходимости прикасаться к нему кожа к коже (происходило ли это во время секса или нет), поэтому с радостью давал ему требуемое. Легко погладив Холмса по щеке, он зарылся пальцами в короткие волосы на его затылке, одновременно позволяя вампиру подталкивать себя в сторону спальни.

Майкрофт не прекращал наступать, пока Грег не уткнулся ногами в высокий край гигантских размеров кровати. Он очень аккуратно расстегнул брюки Грега, после чего стянул их на пол вместе с трусами. Встав на колени, он снял с него и носки. Закончив, Майкрофт сложил все вещи на стул около кровати. Сегодня и речи не было ни о каком сексе. Майкрофт даже не был уверен, что смог бы удержаться во время него и не укусить Грега. Все, чего он сейчас хотел, - это очутиться прижатым к его Грегори, без каких либо преград между ними.

Не отрывая взгляда от процесса раздевания самого Майкрофта, Лестрейд забрался на кровать и, когда тот закончил, протянул ему руку:

- Иди ко мне, малыш.

Когда Холмс подполз ближе и обхватил Грега руками, тот крепко прижал вампира к себе. Так что, они и в самом деле оказались плотно прижаты друг к другу.

Благодаря Майкрофту они сплелись словно две лианы. Переместив Грега на себя, вампир наконец-таки смог почувствовать себя в безопасности, дома.

Лестрейд поцеловал Холмса в ямку за ухом и мягко ткнулся носом в мочку. Его пальцы лениво бродили по спине и плечам любовника. Будучи прижат к Майкрофту подобным образом (а до этого увидев его обнаженным), Грег вдруг осознал, что тот похудел, даже немного слишком, на его вкус.

- Ты вновь на диете?

Майкрофт чуть ли не мурчал от прикосновений. Размышляя, что именно ответить, он понял, что не хочет лгать Грегу, но и правду сказать еще не готов, не сейчас, когда все так хорошо прошло сегодня. Он провел ладонями вверх и вниз по спине любимого.

- После всего, что ты сегодня узнал, тебе и вправду интересно, на диете ли я?

- Ты похудел, - в доказательство инспектор пробежался пальцами по выступающим ребрам вампира. - Так что, либо ты на диете, либо просто вообще не ешь.

- Это не важно, Грег. Как видишь, я все еще рядом и вполне здоров, - он потерся носом о плечо Грега и продолжил гладить его по спине.

Грег понял, что только что наткнулся в их разговоре на кирпичную стену. Так что, он просто продолжил легко поглаживать Майкрофта по доступной ему коже.

- Хорошо, я оставлю эту тему сейчас. Но если ты продолжишь терять вес, мы к ней обязательно вернемся, малыш.

- Ммм, хорошо, - как только Грег прекратил расспрашивать его о весе, Майкрофт продолжил растекаться под своим любовником теплой, податливой лужицей.

Легко улыбнувшись, Лестрейд тоже погрузился в тихое удовольствие от подобного общения со своим возлюбленным. Ему стало любопытно, как бы Майкрофт отреагировал на заявление о том, что в таком состоянии он похож на пушистого котенка, которого так и хочется потискать. Но, по правде, он не особо хотел знать ответ. Поцеловав Майкрофта в плечо, он закрыл глаза. Грег знал, что быстро уснет: долгий утомительный день выжал его, словно лимон. Не удивительно, что Шерлок был всегда таким раздраженным. Лестрейд лишь надеялся, что сможет перехватить чертового гения до того, как ему придется отправляться на работу. Хотя, даже если ему это не удастся завтра, он все равно его поймает - в конце концов - и скажет, каким именно засранцем тот является, а после задушит в объятиях.

* * *

* Переводчик ни разу не эксперт по валлийскому, так что, что смогла... Посему, чтобы не писать "а дальше идет непереводимая игра слов", я сильно пофантазировала... Да, фантазия оказалась на любителя, не обессудьте.)

** В оригинале это валлийское "cariad". Переводится, как "любимый, любовь". Выставляю на голосование, как лучше оставить: "любовь моя" или "cariad"?


End file.
